ACT 1: STREET FIGHTER The Successor COMPLETE
by noctorro
Summary: Akuma looks for an inheritant for the Satsui no Hadou, choosing Ryu. His struggle with the evil power is told through the views of his closest friends. Appearances by characters from Final Fight, Rival Schools, and an original character. COMPLETED
1. Introduction: Goken's Final Words

What have I done? Gohan, Mother, the people I care about the most in the world . I'm about to leave them, leave everything far, far behind me. This darkness is cold. I feel like screaming, but I have no voice. My mind tip tipping on the edge of insanity . but I force myself to go on. Life goes on. My own life is about to begin. My second chance .  
  
There is a light. It's shining somewhere at the farthest point in this darkness. Small, but I can still see it. Who are the faces of all these people that are appearing before me? They're powerful, I can sense their chi. Some of them look like nice people, the others not quite so. But they all share something in common - the art of fighting. These are the warriors of this new world . what do they have to do with me? Why am I seeing them? Who are these . Street Fighters?  
  
Where am I now? The light . it's engulfed me. My body, my mind, everything is being changed before I can even comprehend what is going on. Now I can feel it as I pass through the abyss into this world of light. Along with the darkness disappears the identity of Son Goken. I am no longer Son Goken. I can feel my heart begin to form, thudding nervously from within my chest. A different body . As the light becomes brighter and brighter, shining so brilliantly that I have to shield myself from its intensity, two words forge their way into my mind and embed themselves inside. Kenneth Feng. Is that who have become? Kenneth Feng .  
  
- Son Goken 


	2. Prologue: The Satsui no Hadou

The bright orange flame of the fire burned in front of a dark man. Even it's warming light failed to brightened the skin of the man. It's tongues of heat flickered, licking the air with life, with it's artificial life. The man, known only to a few by the name of Akuma, stared intently at the fire. He felt his blood course through his veins with his heat beats, each out pulsating with the power of the Satsui no Hadou, the Murderous Energy. He could feel himself aging slowly, and soon, the Murderous Energy would need a new host to carry on its tradition. 

                Akuma remembered his brother Gouken. The two of them were the last remaining practitioners of the Shotokan martial art. Their master, Gotetsu had taught them everything about the art, even it's darker, more lethal side. Instead of treating the art of the Dark Shotokan with respect as Gotetsu had hoped, Akuma embraced it and was possessed by the Satsui no Hadou, turning him into the man-demon he was today. 

                One swift, powerful motion of Akuma's arm, and the life of the fire had been extinguished. He now sat in the darkness of the cold, wet cave, hoping to hear some news of the rumored upcoming Street Fighter Tournament, where he would find the successor to the Satsui no Hadou, a man named Ryu. And he would be its new carrier, whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 1: Arrival

                A short haired girl brought her hands up and adjusted the sailor collar of the uniform. It was wrinkled from being crushed under one of the piles of clothes that littered her bedroom. She pressed her hands down onto her chest and ran them down her body, attempting to smooth out the fine creases, but her efforts were in vain. 

                She pulled out a long, white headband from the pocket of her skirt, stained brown from the unwashed sweat from previous street fights. To her, this headband represented the fight. Without it, she was a normal teenage school girl, she was just Sakura Kasugano. But when it was tied firmly onto her head, with its tails whipping gracefully behind her in the wind, she was a street fighter. 

                But that's not why Sakura first put on the headband. She turned around to face the walls of her room, plastered with pictures of the famous street fighter, Ryu. It was him. It was that look of a champion that never left his face, that look of determination, and the modesty of his skills that inspired her to become a street fighter herself. 

                Sakura took the headband, lying limp in her small hands, pressed her forehead against its middle, and tied it around her head firmly, making sure to make a double knot so it wouldn't slip out. She pulled hard while tying the headband, as if it would suppress the beating of her heart, threatening to beat through her ribcage. She wasn't going to school today. The Street Fighter Tournaments were being held today at the Osaka dome, a large building built in a dome shape, famous for hosting many events, situated in downtown Osaka city, Japan. Sakura was planning to get there by train.

                She stuck her hands in her pockets, patting them down for change and smiled, upon the hearing the soft clinking sound of coins. She grasped them eagerly and pulled them out of her pockets, counting them carefully. One thousand yen was enough for a one way trip, but how was she going to get back home? Who cared? She was going to the street fighter tournaments to meet Ryu! For all she cared, he could take her away forever and she'd be more than happy with it. 

                Sakura snapped out of her daze, finding herself staring blankly at the ceiling with her hands clasped in front of her. Her face hurt from grinning. She glanced at her dresser, looking at the five thousand yen bill sitting modestly on the table. That was her ticket into the event later today. She grabbed the bill, not caring whether in crumpled in her grip, and dashed swiftly out her room, down the stairs, and out the door into the beckoning world. 

*              *              *

                At first, the mumbling was only a murmur, quiet enough to allow him to sleep on. But gradually, it got louder and louder as more people seemed to gather around him. He opened his eyes, only to be met with complete darkness. The shock of panic gripped his heart for a moment, but then he remembered the cardboard box he now slept in. _It's your new home, remember? He thought to himself, trying to calm himself down. Yes. This was his home now. He'd only been living in this alley for four days, but it felt like an eternity. _

                It was hard to get used to. His neighbors were middle aged men dressed in heavy overcoats to shut out the winter cold. They were so old and unwashed, their stench contributed unselfishly to the alley. Their thick beards didn't help their cleanliness issues either, with bits of old food and alcohol clinging to the coarse hairs. 

                "Will I ever turn out like one of them?" the boy asked himself. He ran his hand across his chin, relieved to find no scratchy facial hair growing there. He sniffed himself, having the soft fabric of his T-shirt caress his tender nose. He didn't smell anything. 

                Something hit his box. "Kenny, wake up!" an older boy's voice yelled. "Something big is going on here, I mean really big!"

                Kenny pushed open the flaps of the cardboard box. Standing in the early morning sunlight was Cranky, his friend. Since Kenny had hit the streets, Cranky had been there for him. In the four short days of his new life, the two had already grown to be good friends, if not, best friends. Survival on the streets of Osaka wasn't easy, but with a little teamwork, they were able to find the appropriate foot, clothes and shelter they needed. 

                The boys approached the tall brick wall that separated the Dome from the alley. It was too tall for either of them to see over it. 

                "I got an idea," Cranky said grinning, with a glint in his eye. "I'll hoist you up onto my shoulders. You tell me what you see, okay?"

                Kenny hesitated. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," he replied timidly. "You know I'm scared of heights."

                "So what do you want me to do?" Cranky asked, folding his arms. "You want to carry me? I'm a little bigger than you. I might squish you like a bug." 

                "Do we even have to see what's going on?"

                "Yes. In big events like this, there's bound to be people with money. We can take their money and get ourselves some dinner tonight!"

                Kenny still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Taking people's money was something he always believed to be wrong. "I don't know if I can do that," he said. "Won't somebody get mad?"

                "Listen, Kenny," Cranky said, putting his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, "I know it's not a nice thing to do, but when you're like us, there's not a lot of other things we can do." 

Kenny dropped his head in guilt. "Okay," he said. "I'll go see what's over the wall."

Cranky fell to his knees, allowing Kenny to step onto his shoulders. Holding the younger boy's ankles firmly with his hands, Cranky stood up slowly, feeling the vibrations of his friend's legs radiate throughout his body. "Just keep calm. When you get high enough, climb onto the wall and drop over the other side. Try and get some money from people. Make sure nobody sees you. They'll take you away if they catch you! And little boys are easier to take away than big people like me."

Kenny gripped the top of the wall, feeling its rough texture pierce his palms. He pulled himself up onto the top with Cranky's help, pushing his feet up. Kenny gasped in surprise at the amount of people he saw walking the Dome grounds. There were people of all ages and sizes, some looking quite threatening, others looking kind and harmless. 

He saw the children with their parents, holding brightly colored balloons, singing cheerfully. Kenny used to be like this just a few weeks ago, until something happened to his family. He couldn't quite remember, but nevertheless, it was over with. It was time to move on. 

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Cranky asked from below. "Jump down already!"

"I'm afraid of heights, Cranky," Kenny replied. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                "Whoa, get a load of that!" a blond haired man wrapped his arm around his buddy's neck, pointing excitedly at the Dome in front of him with the other. "We're gonna be fighting in there!"

                "Very exciting, Ken," the other man said, more concerned with his own discomfort that the building. He grabbed his friends arm and released himself from his grip. 

                "Sorry about that, Ryu," Ken said, "but you can't blame me for being psyched up about this year's Street Fighter event!"

                Ryu adjusted the collar of his white T-shirt. He glanced up at the Dome in front of him, shielding his eyes from the sun's brilliant rays. The building was indeed a great work of architecture. The voices of the scores of people surrounding them were even greater. Ryu shifted uncomfortably as he stood. It wasn't the weight of the duffel bag that he carried with his arms. It was that he wasn't used to being in such crowded conditions. He preferred the peacefulness of a secluded dojo or temple. He enjoyed strolling on quiet mountain paths underneath the shade of trees, or meditating under the thundering rush of a waterfall. He rarely traveled to the city, except in cases like these, where there was a Street Fighter Tournament. 

                Ken noticed his friend's silent protest on the city environment and decided to say something. "It's as bad as you think it is," he said, patting him on the back. 

                "What isn't as bad as what?" Ryu asked, hoping to hide his discontent, but it was too late.

                "You hate it here," Ken replied. 

                "No I don't," Ryu lied. "I will travel the world in search of a worthy opponent, no matter where it brings me. And wherever I go, I am honored to be there." Ken rolled his eyes.

                The artificial, but effective heating system of the hotel was a welcome relief to Ryu. He stood in a neatly tiled washroom with the sound of the rushing water from the taps ringing in his ears. He scooped up a handful of the cold water and splashed it across his face, greasy from the tiring journey to the Dome. The cold was a welcome relief for the young warrior, who licked some of it up with his hot, dry tongue. 

                He twisted the knobs of the tap, and walked over to the towels. He tore one off the rack and pressed his face against it. It felt good to rub his eyes against something. He'd hardly slept the night before, after meeting with Ken then flying over here by plane. 

                The participants of the Street Fighter tournament were being housed in a four star hotel, all at the expense of the organizers of the event. Ryu wasn't used to such luxury, but over his repeated participation in the tournaments, he'd grown somewhat accustomed to the elaborate designs of the rooms, and their luxurious furniture. He'd slept all afternoon to make up for the lack of sleep for the day, and had just woken up to the city lights shining in the darkness of the night. Night time was meant for rest. He didn't understand how people in the city could stay awake at night. But with these shining lights assaulting him through the windows of his suite, he understood.

                 A knock sounded on the door. "One second," Ryu replied, as he threw the towel into the laundry bin. He headed quickly over to the door and pulled it open to see Ken standing there with a grin on his face. "What's up, Ken?"

                "I thought we'd head out and see the city tonight," he replied. "I hear Osaka's famous for these octopus balls seasoned with batter and spices. Maybe we could go and try some." 

                For the first time since arriving, Ryu realized he was hungry. Plane food wasn't exactly something luxurious, and a dinner of some quality restaurant food tempted him. "Sure," he replied without hesitation, "let me just grab some cash."


	4. Chapter 2: A Child's Innocence

"That'll be a thousand yen deposit for the registration fee." Sakura half-heartedly slipped out the fifty thousand yen bill from her pocket, her mind racing with adrenaline. This was stupid and she knew it. She was registering to be a fighter for the upcoming street fighter tournament – and she didn't even know how to fight properly! _Come on girl, this is stupid! What the hell do you think you're doing?_ Her conscience screamed at her to stop, but her body wouldn't listen. "May I have your name please?"

                _You're going to meet Ryu if you do this! _Her heart told her. And that was right. Just the thought of being face to face with the Street Fighter champion made her body numb, and there was no price that could be attached to that. Sakura had been told she was an instinctive girl before, but she never believed it until now. _Come on! Just hand the bill to the secretary. That it, just a little closer and it'll be all over._

"Miss? I said, may I have your name please?"

                "Oh!" Sakura snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head deeply. "Kasugano, Sakura."

                The lady scribbled some notes onto a piece of paper. "That'll one thousand yen please." Instead of the young school girl handing the money over, the secretary practically snatched the crisp bill out of her hand. "Thank you for registering with the Street Fighter Tournament. I'll be back in a moment with your change." Without another word, the lady had disappeared somewhere into the back room and Sakura was left standing by herself at the receptionist desk. 

                Sakura listened to the echoes of her voice, bouncing off the neatly polished marble that decorated the Dome's halls. At this time of night, the reception desk was about to close. She hadn't planned on signing up for the tournament, but after looking at the posters that adorned the Dome's grounds, the fact that today was the last day for sign ups ground itself into her head. 

She wanted to hit herself for being so stupid. She knew by now, her parents were at home wondering where she was at this time of the night. She thought about calling home with the loose change in her pockets from the train ride over, which took all afternoon. "Hey mom, I just called to let you know I joined a world famous tournament in which people beat the shit out of each other. Don't wait up for me!" Sakura rolled her eyes. She'd rather take her chances with giant Russian wrestlers than her own mother. 

"Alright," the secretary said, appearing out of the back room with her hand full of money. "Thanks for your patience. "We've overbooked the four star hotel across the street so you're going to have to do with a motel suite about three blocks east from here. I've written down the address for you. You might want to get as much rest as you can. The registered warriors need to be here by eight in the morning tomorrow where they will pay for the rest of their registration fee. All warriors need to be in the change rooms by nine o'clock sharp. Any question?"

                "Um, just one," Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head. The secretary tapped her foot. "I'm looking for a man named Ryu. Do you know if he's registered this year?" She already knew what the answer was, but she just wanted confirmation.

                "Without a doubt," the secretary replied. "The man is our main money maker. Fans from all over the world flock here to see him. You're the first one who's got the guts to actually sign up for the tournament to see him."

                "What? How do you know I'm a fan of his?"

                "Your headband tells all, dear. Not a lot of people walk around with one of those, except maybe during the Matsuri festivals. But its winter, and the festivals are half a year away." 

                Sakura lowered her head slightly in shame. She grabbed the slip of written information away from the secretary, and after thanking her under her breath, walked out the door into the cold winter night. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                "Twenty, thirty, forty thousand yen," Kenny mumbled under his breath, noticing the stream of hot vapor that escaped from his mouth. He breathed onto his numbed hands, smiling at the temporary warmth he'd provided for them. Pick-pocketing tonight had been easy enough. Cranky had taught him some useful methods of sneaking wallets out of unsuspecting victim's bags. He made sure to only take money from the middle-aged old ladies though. Any other kind of victim was a potential death wish, especially for Kenny who was a mere six year old boy. 

                He grasped the edges of his toque that hugged his head, pulling them down so they covered his ears. He slipped the crumpled bills into the pockets of his jeans as he continued searching the streets for potential victims. His conscience tugged at the back of his mind, trying to stop him from stealing - something his mother always told him was wrong. But mother was dead now. She wasn't there for him, and Kenny needed to find a way to survive on his own. Nobody would ever voluntarily give someone their money. So it was up to him to take it. 

                And speaking of taking money, there was a blonde woman just a few feet away, with a fifty thousand yen bill sticking out of her back pocket. His mouth began to water. Kenny couldn't see her face because her back was turned to him, but he noticed she was rather tall, especially for a lady. She wore a thick jacket, thick enough that she probably wouldn't feel his tiny hands slipping the bill from the pocket of her jeans. Kenny approached the lady with caution, moving slowly and patiently among the crowd. The money was almost within reach. Just a few more inches and it'd be his. He reached out with his trembling hands, once again numbed by the crisp night air and pulled it out effortlessly.

                His heart racing in his head in excitement, Kenny spun around and sprinted in the opposite direction. At least, that was what he thought until he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder tightly, making him cry out in surprise. 

                "Where the hell do you think you're going, boy?!" a deep, threatening voice said. It didn't sound like the voice of a woman. He turned around to face his latest victim, looking at her straight in the eye. It wasn't a woman - it was a man! A very angry looking man! 

                                                                                *              *              * 

                Ken knew something was up when he felt something against his back pocket get yanked with great speed. _My money's in there! With trained reflexes, he spun around to face nobody. But it was when he looked down when he saw a mere child trying to escape. He was having a tough time getting through the crowd though. Before the kid could get anywhere, Ken's arm darted out and seized him by his shoulders. _

                In his angriest, scariest voice, Ken said, "Where the hell do you think you're going, boy?" The child turned around and looked at him with the widest eyes, filled with terror. Ken took a split second to congratulate himself. Unfortunately, it was a split second too long as the kid let out a small whimper and yanked himself free from the martial arts master's grip. "Hey! Come back here!" But it was too late, the child had disappeared somewhere within the flocking mass of people. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                _Tap, tap, tap … Kenny could feel his feet pound the floor mercilessly as he ran and ran. The scary man woman was probably chasing him. He thought he heard his pursuer just a few feet behind him, but if he was being chased, he would've been caught by now. Maybe the footsteps he heard following him were really his own. Kenny shot a quick glance backward, only to find that he'd carved his own path through the mass of people, running and ducking underneath their forest of legs. _

                He bent his knees and rested his hands on them, breathing out a huge sigh of relief. He looked in his hands, and there was the fifty thousand yen bill, sitting there. It was slightly crumpled, but unharmed otherwise. Kenny continued breathing heavily for a few moments, savoring his victory at the same time. He was becoming a professional pick-pocketer. He smiled upon realizing this. Maybe life on the streets wasn't so bad after all. You just had to be good at surviving. 

                Kenny's stomach growled. It wasn't a timid, internal growl. It was more like the cry of an angry animal. Nobody would've guessed a child that small would've been capable of producing such a demonic sound. He wasn't surprised, though. Since leaving Cranky back at the alley earlier this morning, he'd been running around downtown Osaka, taking from the fine people that have traveled from all corners of the globe to see this spectacular street fighting event. At least, that's what he guessed from the posters that were hung everywhere. He couldn't wait to return to the alley to tell Cranky. Maybe if they stole enough money, they could afford to buy some tickets to see the event. 

                Kenny started walking again, against his leg's painful protest cries of aches, realizing that before he could find the energy to get back to the alley, he'd need to find some food first. He walked amongst the crowd, looking high up for any attractive restaurant signs. Hell, he was looking for any sign with the word "food" on it. If people weren't so damn tall, maybe he could actually _see the lights from the signs. Maybe if he headed back to one of the back alleys, he could stand on one of the garbage bins and try and find a decent restaurant or food stand. _

                While he was heading towards one of the alleys where the light wasn't so bright, Kenny could've sworn he ran into a brick wall. He hit his forehead with considerable force and was sent stumbling backwards onto the cold, dirty pavement. He saw stars for a moment, while he tried waiting for his vision to adjust. In front of his stood a massive figure of a dark man with folded arms. Kenny couldn't see the figure very well, but was definitely huge, and although he couldn't see its eyes, he felt it's cold gaze staring down at him. 

                "You shouldn't take money that isn't yours," the man said. Surprisingly, his voice wasn't as threatening as Kenny thought it would be. The man spoke with a firm, but gentle tone, as if to try and comfort him. It was as though it sensed his fear... The figure bent down to face him, as the fading light from the street lamps lit his face. He was a young man with dark brown hair. He wore a red headband around his forehead. Other than that peculiar article of clothing, he had a normal looking jacket worn over a white T-shirt and blue jeans. The man was powerfully built, but Kenny could sense the gentleness and kindness in his aura. He wasn't afraid. The man held out his hand. "May I have that money back, please?"

                "I…" Kenny stuttered. Mother had always told him to do what people said, especially when they said please. But he needed this money. He wasn't sure what he should do. The man continued to look Kenny straight in the eye. The boy could sense the authoritative nature of the man, but he didn't want to give up the prize he worked so hard for. "I need this," Kenny tried to explain. "I haven't eaten my dinner yet." 

                The man smiled. Another form appeared behind him that Kenny recognized. It was the man woman he tried to steal from just now! The two of them - were they friends? The man saw the reaction appear on Kenny's face and put his hands out palms facing him, to try and calm the frightened boy. "Don't be scared," he said. "This is my friend. His name is Ken. The money you took belonged to him." 

"Yeah," Ken began to say, "and don't even think for one second that I'm going to let you keep it!" The nice man extended his arm in front of the man woman, as if to stop him from coming any closer to Kenny. He then pointed to himself. "My name is Ryu. Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you."

                The other man's name was Ken, almost the same as his own. There was no way somebody with the same name as him could've been a bad guy. But mother had always warned about strangers. But these two… they seemed almost sincere. 

                "Why haven't you eaten dinner yet?" Ryu asked. "Where are your mom and dad?"

                "I don't know," Kenny replied honestly. "A little while ago, something bad happened to mom and dad. I don't remember what happened, but Cranky said when he found me, I was really hurt. He said I hit my head really bad and that's why I don't remember anything that happened."

                "Cranky?"

                "He's my friend."

                "And is he the one who's been telling you to steal from people?" Ryu asked. 

                "He says we don't have any other way to survive."

                                                                                *              *              *

                Ryu smiled at the boy. He was being led down the wrong path, but he was still able to retain the innocence that came with childhood. Ryu extended his hand and ruffled the child's black hair, still silky and not coarse like his own. 

                "Why don't you come with us?" he offered. "It's dangerous out here, especially for someone like you." The boy looked down at the ground, thinking hard about whether it was a good move to follow him or not. Ryu didn't blame him. He didn't know how long he'd been living on the streets or how well he'd learned how to trust people. But life on one's own was tough and Ryu, as a lone traveler, understood all too well. And he was an adult by now. He couldn't imagine what it was like for a child to go through the same thing. "What's your name?" Ryu asked, hoping to break the ice between them. 

                "Kenny," the boy replied without hesitation, relieved to be changing the subject. Ryu glanced at Ken and smiled at him, who returned with a "so what" look. He turned back to Kenny. "Well, Kenny, what do you say we go and get some food for that stomach of yours? If you give me back the money you took from Ken, I'll buy enough food for you and Cranky. What do you say?" 

                The boy smiled. "Okay!" he said cheerfully. 

                "Alright," Ryu said, "what do you feel like having?"

                "You mean I can have anything?"

                "Just name it."

                "Well," Kenny thought hard, rubbing his chin with his knuckle. "I want McDonald's. Dad used to take me there a lot."

                "Alright, McDonald's it is then."

                "But then Mom always liked rice bowls at the Yoshinori restaurants. She says they're really cheap and I haven't had any for awhile."

                "Yoshinori is a good place to go-"

                "Oh but I hear in Osaka, they have those octopus balls that taste really good! Maybe we can go have some after we're done with dinner!"

                "Which we'll be having … where exactly?" Ryu began rubbing the back of his head. If this was a manga, he could just picture a large sweat drop appearing beside his head. 

                "We'll have dinner at the five star Chinese restaurant just a few blocks south from here! Cranky tells me it's really good and I've always wanted to eat there! But Yoshinori and McDonald's sound just as good … I know! We can go to all three! Whaddaya say, Ryu? Does it sound like a good idea?!"


	5. Chapter 3: Presence of Evil

Hidden in the shadows, silently watching the famed Street Fighter warrior interact with a child, Akuma's devilish lips curled into a smile. Ryu showed such kindness to those in need. To someone who was unfamiliar to the warrior, they would've assumed this as a sign of weakness; a weakness that was more than made up for by the size of his heart. 

            But Akuma scoffed at how ridiculous such a reasonable assumption could be. He could sense the chi energy radiating from Ryu, and it was anything but weak. Out of the few that practiced the Shotokan art today, Ryu was the only one capable of handling the Satsui no Hadou. Among the others, there was Ken, Ryu's long time companion who trained alongside him. The blond haired, filthy rich martial artist was fairly skilled in the Shotokan arts, adding his unique touch to the shoryuken, a devastating uppercut move. But Ken was far too fiery tempered and too instinctive to be able to understand the nature of the Satsui no Hadou. There was Dan, that pink wearing pony tailed man. His art was a mockery of Shotokan, resulting to calling it "Saisho" style. Whatever the hell that meant. The only reason why his style resembled that of the Shotokan was because he too once trained with Ryu and Ken, only to be expelled by Akuma's own brother Gouken, after realizing Dan was studying the arts for the wrong reasons.  

            Dan and Ken were both far too weak to understand, let alone nurture the power of the Satsui no Hadou. And oddly enough, as if it were fate behind all of it, Akuma couldn't think of a more worthy recipient to it than Ryu. It wasn't as if there was a lot of people to choose from anyway. 

            Akuma brought his fingers to his forehead and glided silently over to where Ryu walked with the child trailing shortly behind, leaving shadows trailing him. 

                                                            *            *            *

            "Something terrible is about to happen," a voice echoed in his head. Snapping out of his meditation a mysterious ninja could sense the impending danger. The man, known only to a few simply as Guy, wiped his forehead, realizing it was coated with sweat. He looked around the dark hotel room, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When one meditated, there was no use for any sensory organs, only one's mind. Having awoken from rest, his eyes had trouble focusing for a moment on its surroundings.

            Guy stood up and nearly tripped on the elaborate coffee table, placed impractically in the centre of the room. He never understood the life of the wealthy. Why would anybody pay so much money to stay in a place like this four star hotel? Sure, it was pretty to look at, but when it came to movement, it was hell. The room might have been of sufficient size if it wasn't choked with flowers and over decorated furniture. The organizers of the Street Fighter tournament worked so hard to please the participants and he recognized that, but their efforts went to waste on him. 

            He caught a glimpse of himself in a full-length mirror out in the living room. Guy was dressed in a short sleeve uniform, orange in color. Along the left side, the words "Bushin" were written in kanji, signifying his rank in the Bushin ninja style martial arts. The shirt was tucked comfortably into a piece of matching fabric wrapped around his waist. The orange pants of his uniform were loose, allowing air to flow in and out nicely. 

            He walked over to the window, gazing out at the ocean of lights before him, his mind focused on his earlier meditation. What was about to happen that was terrible enough to snap him out of his concentration? Guy always knew the Street Fighter tournaments were crawling with creeps from regular street thugs to the evil dictator himself, M. Bison. But Guy's intent on entering the tournament was never for glory or fame. He wanted to rid the world of evil. While he was aware it was impossible for one man to do it alone, he took comfort in the fact that he would contribute to the cause. 

            The spark of his crusade was about a decade ago, in Metro City, a city that was overrun by a then crime syndicate, the Mad Gear gang. The gang was so widespread throughout the city that it had become more powerful than the officials themselves. In fact, the Mad Gear had members running the police system. Recalling the long, bitter fight to end the corruption a foul taste formed in Guys mouth. The breaking point came when his friend at the time, Jessica Haggar was captured and held for ransom. Ironically enough, she just so happened to be the daughter of former street fighter, current mayor, Mike Haggar. 

            He was a gorilla of a man, well over six feet tall, every inch of his body bulging with muscle. Together, along with Cody, who was Guy's knife wielding best friend and Jessica's boyfriend at the time, and Mike, they formed a three man army who decided to deal with Mad Gear the old fashioned way; kicking them off the streets – literally. 

            Guy sighed. They were successful in their attempt, ridding Metro City from the Mad Gear gang. But after learning about the corruption in the Street Fighter circuit by the dictator of a crime organization named Shadowlaw, Guy had a new purpose. He used his Bushin ninja skills against the Mad Gear and won, what made Shadowlaw so much more difficult? The fact that they were a global criminal organization, perhaps? Guy shrugged it off. He was always up for a challenge. 

            He now focused his mind on the trouble at hand. Moments ago, he sensed the chi of a terrible evil make itself known in the city. Guy didn't consider himself telepathic by any stretch of the word, but the intensity of the energy and the sheer evil of its nature were so strong, it had disrupted his meditation. The fact that is could do that frightened Guy. Whatever it was, there was nothing he could do about it now. He was too far away. But he silently hoped against fate that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was, although his heart told him something different altogether. 

                                                *            *            *

Sakura could've worn she felt her heart stop. Her stomach was growling like a lion, while running towards the motel that awaited her not too far away. It was the babbling of some brat that caught her initial attention at first. She scanned her surroundings for the child, wanting to know what kind of creature would be capable of producing such an offensive sound. She found him and her heart melted. Rosy cheeks with a mat of black hair, outsized by the giant jacket and toque he was wearing, he was the most adorable child she'd ever seen. 

"Maybe that's what my kid will look like when Ryu and I get married," she fantasized to herself. And that's when she saw him. Standing there beside the boy, in all his street fighter glory was Ryu himself. Sakura had to blink twice, to make sure it really was him. But there was no mistaking it. After spending days gazing at the pictures of the world warrior that decorated the walls of her room, Sakura had the image of his face branded into her mind – not that she minded. He was even wearing the headband, just like hers! Only his must've been more authentic. Sakura began sprinting towards Ryu's direction, not knowing what she was going to say to him when they came face to face.

            Sakura was only a few feet away from her idol when she stopped dead in her tracks. A chill made it's way up her spine. Something was _very _wrong. She took a quick glance at Ryu, and then at the boy. Neither looked peculiar. It was that dark shadow that seemed to be advancing on the pair more quickly than Sakura herself was. It was eerie, to the point where she was afraid to advance any closer. She had to though. The life of her idol was in danger although she was sure Ryu would be able to take care of the thing better than she would. But the shadow was approaching them from behind. They wouldn't have enough time to see it coming. 

            Then, a red flame erupted around the shadowy figure and she heard, in a deep, dark voice, "Messatsu!" The surrounding energy seemed to be sucked into the shadow, as a gust of wind blew towards its general direction. She could make out a glowing ball of energy gathering in its fists, and its red, glowing eyes. The shadow gathered its energy into its chest with its palms, about to attack the unsuspecting pair.

            "Ryu!!" Sakura screamed frantically with all the energy in her.  


	6. Interlude: Forming of a Friendship

            Kenny didn't know what hit him at first. One second, he was walking alongside Ryu, talking happily to the only adult ever that seemed interested in hearing his expert six year old experiences. Suddenly, Ryu grabbed him and pulled him close, only Kenny felt something else tugging at his other arm. This something "else" had a grip that felt like sand paper, and it felt cold. Ryu had lost his grip on Kenny and the boy felt himself get thrown into midair, feeling is body float in the sky for a brief moment, before landing in a pile of smelly garbage bags with a loud thud.

            Kenny's hands and feet clawed at the bags as he tried to get himself out. It was like being trapped in a pile of beanbags chairs. No matter how much he struggled, he would only sink lower. He heard a piercing scream, much higher than that of a woman. Kenny could see a brilliant flash of light outside the pile of bags, and then he heard another scream. It was lower, more familiar this time. Something happened to Ryu. Kenny continued pushing the garbage bags out of the way. Maybe he could push himself out instead of trying to climb up.

            It was silent outside now, as the boys attention was focused on releasing himself rather than what was happening outside. Although he was concerned about what happened to Ryu. A helping hand dug it's way through the bags. Kenny heard a voice call out to him.  

            "Can you get out?!" Kenny took a hold of the hand that yanked him free. Thinking he would see Ryu, he was surprised to see a pretty girl standing in front of him. She was wearing the same kind of headband that Ryu wore; only she was wearing a junior high uniform, the innocent sailor uniform clashing with the violent wrist guards on her hands. 

            "Who are you?" Kenny asked. "And what happened to Ryu?"

            "I don't know what happened to him," the mysterious girl replied, ignoring Kenny's first question. "But we can't leave him here. We need to take him to a hospital." The girl ran off into a crowd, muttering something about finding a cell phone. "Stay with him!" she ordered before leaving. 

            Kenny knelt down beside the unconscious Ryu. He lay on his front with his head twisted to one side, his arms sprawled out in front of him. Kenny put his hand on Ryu's shoulder and shook him. "Wake up, Ryu. Are you okay?" But there was no response. He was scared. What happened to Ryu? He was just talking a few seconds ago. But now it was like he was dead. Panic struck, Kenny's face began to crumple as tears started coming out from his eyes. 

            "There is no use in crying," a stern voice said. Kenny looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "What happened was terrible, but you need to be strong before you can cry. Ryu's life depends on what you right now."

            "W…who's saying that?" Kenny asked. 

            "I did." A dark figure, standing behind him, stepped into the light. It was a man dressed in an orange uniform that closely resembled a ninja's. He had jet-black hair that hung over his eyes in long strands. His skin was tanned and as he got closer, Kenny could read the kanji embedded into his shirt. It read, "Bushin."

                                                *            *            *

Sakura's heart thumped in her chest as she waited in the waiting area of the hospital's emergency ward. She couldn't believe all that had happened in one day. She left her home in the hopes of meeting Ryu, maybe even getting his autograph or something. What happened to her was more than she could ask for. Not that she wished anything bad upon her idol, but it gave her the opportunity to help save his life. And perhaps when he awoke, he would want to thank her personally and give her his autograph for sure! And maybe, he could repay her for her good deed and agree to be her sensei! Sakura began to blush and she squealed in delight. 

Well in all honesty, it hadn't been just Sakura to save Ryu's life. There was the kid that was sitting beside her who was with him when the attack happened. He was the one who stayed with Ryu and made sure nobody attacked him while she ran off to use someone's cell phone. And then there was that mysterious Bushin ninja who quickly led the three of them to the hospital. He was gone now, though. Sakura wondered what his purpose was. Could he have been the one responsible? She didn't know. But whoever it was, she cursed the culprit under her breath. Nobody lays her finger on _her Ryu and gets away with it that easily. She would find out who it was and get him good. _

"Do you think Ryu's gonna be okay?" the boy asked her. 

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. The man that took us here told me he was going to be fine. He said he didn't see any signs of broken bones or anything. Besides, Ryu is a champion! He can live through anything!" Sakura could've sworn she heard a wolf-like grown coming from the boy. She looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "What the heck was that?!"

The boy blushed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Ryu was going to buy me something to eat," he said. "I haven't eaten my dinner yet." 

Sakura dug the change from her pocket from her registering fee at the tournament arena. "Here," she said, giving him a handful of change. "There's seven hundred yen. What do you say we go and grab a quick bite to eat? I don't think the doctors will be done with Ryu for awhile."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

"By the way, what's your name? My name is Sakura." She pointed to herself. 

"I'm Kenny," he replied. "So where are we gonna eat?

This kid doesn't waste a second, does he? "Well, Sakura replied, "I only have enough money for McDonald's. Is that okay with you?"

"I don't know," Kenny said, looking worried. "Ryu told me McDonald's food will kill me."

"Haha," Sakura laughed. "Don't worry, it's only a metaphor." Seeing the confused look on his face, Sakura realized she shouldn't have used such big words. "One little burger won't kill a big brave boy like you, right?"

            "Of course not!" A beaming smile formed on Kenny's face. 

            "Well, then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"  
  



	7. Chapter 4: Wrath of the Satsui no Hadou

Author's Note: I'd like to express my confusion in the comments made by Fiery Mage and Chan. Kenny is a six year old boy. What kind of ex-boyfriends have you dated?!

Guy dug his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket. He tucked his chin unto the raised collar flap for extra warmth. His previous premonition had been right. Something terrible had happened, although it was unclear what it was. All he had to go by was the fact that the Street Fighter champion had been taken down by a simple, quick attack. Guy hoped that whoever was responsible wouldn't be participating in the tournament, but his gut feeling told him otherwise. 

            He was thankful he'd found the source of the disturbance in time. He hadn't expected to find Ryu unconscious on the ground. Who would have? The fact that his life was in the hands of a teenage girl and a little boy didn't help matters either. Guy knew that if he hadn't stepped in, Ryu would've gotten to the hospital much later than he had. But if he hadn't, perhaps Guy would've stood more of a chance at the tournament's championship prize. 

            He scolded himself mentally for even conceiving that thought. That's not his purpose of participating in the tournament. He'd heard that ex-Mad Gear gang members Rolento and Sodom were in it. He was joining to root them out and destroy them. Nothing more. 

            Guy reached the hotel quickly, after running the rest of the way. The cold night air was getting to him. If it weren't for his jacket, he might have froze to death on the winter streets of Osaka. The ninjitsu uniforms were designed for ease of movement and air to flow through to the limbs so they wouldn't be suffocated underneath layers of fabric. This didn't help if the air was too cold. 

            He unlocked the door too his room and leaned on it, using his weight to open it, too tired to use his strength. To his surprise, all the lights to his room were on. He could smell the scent of cooking meat on the stove. The blaring television was so loud; he swore the walls were vibrating. Guy continued walked deeper inside, getting his foot caught on the side of a suitcase. He nearly fell over but caught himself just in time with a loud thump of his foot. 

            "Way to make an entrance, dude," a deep, familiar voice said. 

            "Cody!" Guy exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

            Guy was surprised to find his best friend, the man who helped him and Mike Haggar defeat the Mad Gear gang so long ago, here in his hotel room the night before opening day of the Street Fighter tournament. If the circumstances had been any different, Guy would've been happy to see Cody. But now, with the man relaxing on the sofa in his traditional white T-shirt and blue jeans, socked feet kicked up on the coffee table, Guy was slightly irritated. He didn't seem to be taking this seriously. 

            "Joining the street fighter tournament, of course," Cody replied running his hand through his short blond hair, flashing Guy a five star smile. "Better quit now while you got the chance and save yourself the embarrassment before I defeat you in front of all the masses of people tomorrow." 

            Guy frowned. "You know that's not why I'm here," he said. "Do you know about Sodom and Rolento?"

            Cody nodded. They were two very deadly members of the Mad Gear gang. Sodom was an expert with all sorts of blades, but his specialty was in katana, and sai blades. Rolento was a madman who fought guerilla style with grenades and sticks. He was a quick warrior that practically moved in shadows with a scar on one side of his face. "We've beaten them before, man," Cody said, putting an arm on his friend's shoulder. "Don't tell me you're scared of facing them again."

            "There's more to this than just them," Guy continued. "Have you ever heard of Shadowlaw? They're a crime syndicate run by-"

            "An evil leader called M.Bison," Cody finished, "yes, I heard it all before. I know it's dangerous, that's why I brought a partner with me."

            "What?! Cody, are you finished endangering the lives of people? Why are you bringing them into this tournament? Why are you even in this tournament?"

            "To help you out, my man," Cody replied. "That's all."

            "When did you register? I don't remember seeing you at the registration hall."

            "I haven't yet."

            "Good," Guy said, "because the last day for registration was today."

            Cody's eyes widened with shock. "You're kidding!"

            Guy shook his head. "Not a word of a lie. And what about your 'partner'? Is he registered too?"

            "Actually, SHE doesn't happen to be registered either. Nonetheless, Guy, we didn't come all the way here from the states to see you get yourself beaten up in some tournament. But damn… I guess I blew my shot at the prize money."

            "That's not what this is about, Cody! Get it into your head!" Guy was getting irritated at Cody's thick head. "And who is this person you brought? Where is she?" 

            "In bathroom," Cody replied. "And it's not any person, I'll have you know. It's Maki." Cody grinned, as if he knew what to expect of Guy's reaction. 

            "Maki?!" Guy predictably shrieked. "Why the hell did she want to be here?" He always knew she was a wild girl, willing to try anything just for the thrill of it. But this tournament was downright dangerous. It was Cody. He must've told her how "fun" this was going to be. Guy cursed Cody's childish thinking. Maki wasn't that old her self. She was a few years younger than him, also training in the same Bushin style martial arts, although that wasn't her primary link to Guy.

            Maki had an older sister who went by the name of Rena. In contrast to Maki's vibrant aura, Rena was a lot more calm and collected. Her conservativeness was something Guy was attracted to and the two of them had been on a steady relationship for over a year now. In fact, Guy was starting to think of Maki as his own younger sister.

            The two men heard the bathroom door open. A young woman with bright blonde hair stepped out rubbing her hair with a towel. Attractive curves showed through under the silk bathrobe she was wearing. And the mist from the hot shower surrounding her body added to the mysterious aura that surrounded her. 

            "Guy!" she shrieked happily, shattering the initial aura. She ran towards him at full speed, giving him a tight hug.

            "Good to see you too, Maki," he said, returning the embrace. 

            "Where were you earlier today?" she asked. "Cody and I came here a few minutes ago but you weren't in."

            "I …" Guy hesitated. He didn't want to tell her or Cody about what he sensed earlier. He didn't want to tell them that the world warrior, Ryu, had been hospitalized and was probably in danger. Whatever it was that attacked Ryu was deadly, dark, and powerful. For a street brawler like Cody or an impulsive girl like Maki, this would've sounded like fun. But it wasn't fun and Guy didn't want them involved. He wished they would return to the States, back to Metro City. "I went out to have a look at the city."

            Cody wasn't mentally quick enough to pick up on Guy's fib, but Maki wasn't as clueless. 

            "Liar," she said, staring Guy down. 

            "What?" Guy asked. "What do you mean? Of course I went to have a look at the city. We're tourists here, aren't we?"

            "It's not that," Maki said, twirling a lock of her blonde hair between her fingers. "I know you too well. For someone who's so serious about this tournament, it seems out of place for you to just find the time to stroll around town. Now tell me what's on your mind."

            "I was…" Guy stuttered again. No. He wasn't going to give in to her. "Just forget about it, Maki," he said, trying to push his way past her. 

            "Don't try and walk away from me Guy," she said, holding an arm in front of his chest. 

            He grasped her arm in response, looking her straight in the eye. He didn't feel angry. He wanted her to go home. "You should be back home protecting Rena when I'm not there to be by her side."

            "You need me more," Maki insisted. "I sensed it too."

            "Sensed what?"

            She gave him a look of deep disapproval. "Don't give me that bullshit. You know what I'm talking about. I'm a student of the Bushin arts too. I've learned how to meditate properly. In fact, I'm looking to challenge you one day of being the next master of the Bushin arts."

            Guy was shocked at Maki's sudden aggression. "This isn't about the arts," he said. "This is about something far greater."

            "I know. It's about the Satsui no Hadou. I sensed it too, just under an hour ago."

            "Satsui no Hadou? So that's what it's called?"

            Maki nodded. "Yeah. It's a branch of the Shotokan martial art, only far more evil in nature. Unlike the Bushin arts, every stroke of the Satsui no Hadou is meant to be lethal."

                                                            *          *          * 

            Ryu's body hurt no matter how he moved. He could feel the dull aches of his muscles coursing through his body and the sharp pain of the cuts on his skin. His head throbbed as his vision tried to adjust to the sudden amount of light that assaulted his eyes. 

            "He's awake." There was someone here with him. He couldn't quite make out where he was yet, but the color of the room was white. Then the smell started to hit him. It was artificial, like chemicals. He could also smell latex. The cold touch of the surface he lay on sprouted goose bumps on his skin. It felt like an operating table.

            "Where am I?" Ryu tried to ask. To his surprise, his voice came out soft and coarse, not at all like what it sounded in his head. He sounded so weak. 

            "You're in the examination room," a distant voice said, the same one as before. 

            "What happened to me?" 

            "It's a long story. Two kids brought you in, saying something about someone attacking you. Can you remember what happened?"

            Ryu thought for a moment, trying to recollect the last things he remembered. He could tell his memory hadn't been damaged because everything came back in a flash. There was the plane trip to Osaka, touring downtown with Ken, and then they met Kenny. Then something happened. Everything after that was a complete blank. 

            "I think someone did try to attack me," he replied. And then, Ryu remembered the tournament. "When will I be released?"

            "We want to keep you overnight," the voice replied. "Just want to make sure everything is okay."

            "I can't stay. I have to be at the Street Fighter tournament arena tomorrow. I have to go." Ryu's vision had cleared by now. He saw the man talking to him. He was tall, with short gray hair and a moustache. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, probably been practicing medicine for a few years. He probably knew what he was talking about when recommending that Ryu should stay overnight in the hospital, but Ryu didn't care. He wanted to get out. 

            The doctor put a hand on Ryu's chest saying, "Please sir, lie down. I can't release you just yet."

            And then, Ryu felt it. It was a burning sensation coming from his chest, and shot itself into his mind. The pain was physical at first, but then it became mental. He could've sworn he was seeing red. He felt anger. He didn't know why, but the feeling was so overwhelming that he could hardly control it. Something at the back of his mind begged him to stop. Ryu knew it was the Satsui no Hadou at work, but his sanity was too weak to control him. The next few moments felt like a dream he couldn't control. He saw his fist flying towards the doctors face, feeling the impact of breaking bone against his knuckles, and a sudden explosion behind him. It was chi, only it wasn't his own. It felt evil. The Satsui no Hadou was taking over him. This was the first time he had been fully exposed to it and he lacked the discipline and the experience to control it. Ryu's mind panicked. He didn't know what to do, feeling so helpless as he executed moves he didn't even know he could perform, killing everyone that got in his way as more explosions occurred behind him. Ryu was powerless as he gave into his sudden instincts that he inherited from the Satsui no Hadou. All he could feel was power, anger, insanity and death. 

                                                            *          *          *

            Kenny ran his hands along his stomach, feeling how round it felt. It had only been a week or so since he'd felt this full, but that was long enough for him. And after having his favorite food, McDonald's, he knew every bite was worth it. Who knew when he could eat it again?

            He walked quickly, trying to catch up with Sakura, the pretty short haired school girl who strode quickly in front of him. She was excited to get back to the hospital to see Ryu, but he didn't know why. She seemed to really like him a lot even though she'd never met him before. Kenny couldn't understand why.

            "Hey, Sakura, wait up!" he cried, breaking into a run. But he stopped after feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. "Ouch. I'm getting cramps."

            He heard her moan in frustration, but thankfully, she slowed down. "Come on, Kenny," she said, motioning for the boy to catch up. "We gotta go see if Ryu is okay."

            "But why do you care so much? Ryu will make it. You and I know it."

            "And leave him there all by himself at the hospital?!" Sakura put her hands to her face, acting as if it was such a terrible idea.

            "Ryu is a grown up. He can take care of himself."

            The logic seemed to make sense for Sakura but she refused to take that as an answer. "I'm going back to see him," she said. "You can go home if you want."

            Kenny shook his head. To a certain extent, he wanted to find out too if Ryu was okay. "I'm coming with you," he said. 

            The pair of youths didn't have to walk any further. They saw a familiar figure approaching them from down the street. It was quickly approaching midnight and most of the crowd had cleared the streets. A lone figure was enough to grab their attention, but it wasn't just that. They could see, to their amazement, that it was Ryu who was walking slowly towards them. Sakura started squealing in delight.

            "Ryu! Thank goodness you're okay," she said, running towards him. 

            But Kenny didn't feel quite as relieved. He sensed something evil about Ryu. He was walking towards them with a blank, emotionless gaze on his face although he seemed to be looking straight at them. The energy Kenny sensed that surrounded Ryu didn't feel right. The man he'd met was conservative, protective and kind. But this "thing" that approached them seemed aggressive with bad intentions in mind. It was downright creepy, and the chill that made it's way down Kenny's spine proved his point further. 

            "Sakura, get away from that man," Kenny called after her. 

            But after "Ryu's" eyes lit up with a glowing red light, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. He stopped walking all of a sudden and started gliding like some kind of ghost towards her, with shadows trailing behind him. Kenny could hear him mumble something demonic. "Messatsu!!" And the next thing Kenny saw was Sakura reeling back in horror and screaming. Kenny covered his ears in horror as he heard Sakura's death cry pierce the cold night air.  


	8. Chapter 5: Kenny's Turn

            Ken pulled the door to his hotel room open with force. Whoever was making that racket was going to pay for ruining his peaceful rest. Ken could feel his long blond hair sticking up in weird collaborations all over his head, but he could care less at this point. His anger getting the better of him, whoever was thumping on his door, the guy's arms would be broken. 

                "What the FU …" He trailed off when he saw who had been standing there in the doorway, "I mean, um, who the FISH is standing there, hehe." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

                Kenny, his namesake, was standing looking panicked to the point where he didn't even have an expression. His face was red, but his eyes were redder. Tears were streaking down the boy's face in little rivulets. His hair was just as unkempt as Ken's. Again, neither of them cared either. 

                "Uncle Ken…"

                "What's going on there, kid?" Ken asked. He squatted down to face the boy at eye level. "Where's Ryu?"

                Kenny stood there, his eyes reflecting the effort he used in trying to translate his thoughts into words. "Something happened," he said, biting his lower lip. 

                Something bad? But this was Ryu they were talking about. He was a world champion street fighter, how could anyone take him down? Unless they had a gun… "Is he hurt?"

                Kenny shook his head. "It's not Ryu," he replied. "It's this girl I met. She's hurt."

                Ken breathed a sigh of relief. So it wasn't Ryu. "Geez, you had me all scared for a second. But, hey, you found a girl. Not bad for a guy your age." Punched him lightly in the shoulder. 

                "No, it's not like that either," Kenny said, rubbing his arm. "She's hurt. I thought Ryu was going to kill her, but he seemed to stop halfway. I don't know how badly she's hurt but..."

                "Whoa, hold on a second!" Ken said, holding his hand up for Kenny to stop. "Did you say Ryu tried to _kill_ this girl?"

                "We were attacked before we met her," the boy explained. "I don't know by what, but Ryu wasn't moving so we took him to a hospital. I hadn't eaten yet so she took me to have some McDonald's. But when we got back, Ryu was different. He was acting strange, almost like a bad guy I saw in a movie once. And then …" He started crying. The streams of dried tears on his face came to life again. 

                "Here, come on," Ken said, feeling a strange kind of paternal instinct kick in. "Where's the girl now?"

                "I … I couldn't carry her over here so I left her for awhile so I could find some help."

                "I'm gonna go get her," Ken said. He motioned for Kenny to come inside. "You come in, and I want you to stay here. What's her name?"

                "Maybe I should come with you. I know what she looks like."

                "Tell me her name," Ken repeated, more sternly this time.

                "Sakura."

                "Where is she?"

                "About one block from the hospital, three blocks from McDonald's. I dragged her into an alley and covered her with newspapers to keep her warm."

                "Take your shoes off and go take a rest on the sofa." Ken grabbed his coat off the hook on the wall, not even considering how cold it would be outside. "There's water in the fridge. If you want anything else, just call room service. I'll be back soon."

                "But-"

                The door slammed shut, leaving Kenny in mid protest. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                The bitter wind bit hard at Ken's nose as he jogged through the street. He turned his head in every direction; scanning his surroundings for any alley he could see, blinking occasionally from the hot steam from his mouth that evaporated into the sub-temperature night air. 

                He'd only been outside for at least five minutes and already his fingers and toes were so cold it hurt. He was tempted to give up, but he knew he couldn't let himself, especially if there was someone out here that needed his help. 

                He wondered if what Kenny said was true, if Ryu really did try to kill someone. Ryu was always the patient one, out of the pair of best friends. He was always the one telling Ken to control his temper, and would hardly use his skills on another unless provoked. It wasn't hard to understand Ken's confusion at this point, especially after hearing his "calm and patient" friend just tried murdering someone. And not just anyone, but a girl! That was something that disgusted Ken, who had an appreciation for women that was stronger than that of most men. 

                "The kid has to be wrong," he whispered silently to himself. "Maybe he saw someone else, a Ryu wannabe maybe. I don't know what the hell he saw, but there's there is just no way Ryu could …" 

                And then he saw it. A pair of bare, young, shapely legs sticking out from a pile of boxes and newspapers just around the corners of a pool of light from a lamp. They had red sneakers. Apparently the Japanese women had an exotic fashion trend – when it came to shoes, anyway. 

                He dashed over as quickly as his legs would allow as if every second counted. And in this temperature, it probably did. He reached the pile of boxes and week old newspapers, ripping them apart until he reached the bottom of the pile. There, lying as if she were peacefully asleep was the girl Kenny had told him about. She had dark brown hair, about as long as a boy's. She wore a white headband around her head, looking just like a feminine version Ryu. Her head rested on a comfortable looking pillow made out of a condensed newspaper ball. Her body was covered in a thick pile of flyers. The glossy sheets of paper didn't protect well against the cold, but Ken had to smile at Kenny's childish innovations. It was no wonder he was able to survive the streets, especially with his expert thievery. Well, it wasn't as good as he thought. Ken was able to catch the boy after all. 

                His attention was focused back to the girl lying in front of him. He moved the flyers out of the way with a brushing motion of his arm, surprised to discover her dressed in a sailor style school uniform. All the schoolgirls wore these and she didn't look much different from them, save for the headband and wicked looking wrist guards. And they looked just like the ones that belonged to Ken and Ryu. Who was this girl? The way she was dressed, it was like she wanted to imitate Ryu. 

                Ken shoved his forearm under her knees, feeling their warmth. He was relieved to find them warm. She was alive. Maybe Kenny's makeshift blanket worked after all. He let her head rest in the palm of his other hand and picked the girl up with the other arm locked around her knees. She had to be taken to a hospital. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                Kenny found himself again, staring blankly at the elaborate carpet design. He had zoned out for the zillionth time tonight. He couldn't sleep, read a book, or even watch T.V. He was too worried about Sakura … or was it Ryu? He didn't know who to worry more for, so his consciousness settled on both, intensifying his suffering. Ken was taking an awfully long time. Kenny tightened his jaw. Maybe he should've gone with Ken to direct him better. 

                He was beginning to let his guilt get the better of himself when he heard the door click. But to his ears, it was the bells of heaven. His heart instantly leapt into his throat. Did Ken find Sakura? He jumped off the sofa bed and dashed for the door flew open suddenly, nearly hitting him in the head. But Kenny didn't care. 

                Lying in Ken's arms was Sakura. She looked all right except for a few bruises on her arms. She looked like she was sleeping. "Is she okay?" Kenny asked. "What took you so long?"

                "Yeah, she's fine," Ken said, laying her gently down onto Ryu's bed, that was still made. "I tried taking her to the hospital but they shut off the emergency ward. There's a huge fire there and they had to evacuate the building. I'm starting to get worried about Ryu. You said you left him in there before going off with Sakura?"

                Kenny shook his head. "No, Ryu attacked her after and we were about a block from the hospital. I don't think he's in there anymore."

                Ken nodded, rubbing his chin in thought. "Funny how the day Ryu gets admitted to the hospital, it catches on fire right before he leaves. Could someone be trying to kill him?"

                "I think … um …" Kenny searched for an easier way to say it. "I think Ryu made the fire. And the way he was acting after when he attacked Sakura, it could be."

                Ken looked at the boy with a demeaning gaze. Kenny felt uneasy, as if Ken was looking down on him and he didn't like it.

                "I think you need to get some sleep," the older man said, brushing the boy's comments off. "You're starting to say stupid things."

                "But I'm telling the truth!" Kenny insisted. The tone of his voice rose to almost a whine. The look on Ken's face indicated that he didn't appreciate whining. 

                "Just go to sleep," he ordered. "I've got a big day tomorrow and I don't need you keeping me up all night."

                "But what about Ryu?"

                "He can take care of himself. He's a champion warrior you know."

                "And Sakura?"

                "I checked her out. Doesn't look like she's got any broken bones. Her pulse is fine and she's breathing. Now stop worrying and go to sleep." Ken headed for the bed, scratching the back of his head and yawning as he went.

                Kenny jumped onto the sofa bed and pulled the thick covers over his body. They definitely felt more comfortable than newspapers. Then, he remembered his own bed in his old house. The feeling was so strong, like he was remembering something. But his thoughts drifted over to Ryu, who was probably wandering the streets of Osaka right now. He probably didn't have any jackets to keep him warm. Kenny tried to shrug the thought off and fall asleep, but his conscience wouldn't let him. It would make him feel a lot better if he actually tried to find Ryu and hand him a jacket. Kenny knew how cold the nights were in winter out in the open air. It was sometimes almost impossible to sleep. He rolled himself off the sofa bed and onto the floor, tiptoeing quietly to the door. He reached up and grabbed Ken's jacket off the hook and opened the door quietly, hoping not to wake the grumpy martial artist up. He closed the door quietly with the jacket in hand, and headed down the elegantly decorated hotel hallway for the elevator. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                Ken opened his eyes for no apparent reason that he could recall. One minute, he was asleep and the next thing he knew, the ceiling of his suite was staring back at him. The first thought that seemed to lock onto his mind was Kenny. Ken remembered how he treated the boy earlier, just before going to bed. He thought perhaps he'd gone to hard on Kenny. After all, the kid was just that – a kid. And sure, his accusations on Ryu sounded absurd, but he wasn't stupid. If he'd learned in just under a week how to survive on the streets, Ken knew he must've had some mental capability in there. What if he was right? What if Ryu really did try to kill that girl?

                Ken sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He'd made up his mind. He was going to apologize to Kenny. Tomorrow, Ryu would most likely be at the tournament arena and they'd be able to talk to him about what really happened. Ken didn't know if the boy was mad at him, but at least he would apologize and have that much to say to make it better. 

                Ken walked over to the sofa bed where Kenny lay and nearly had a heart attack. The boy was gone. His sheets weren't made. He looked over to the door to see if Kenny's shoes were there but they weren't. And Ken's own jacket was missing from the hook. 

                "Maybe he did get pissed off at me," Ken thought, biting his lip. "I probably chased him off back into the streets… Ah whatever. He's a street kid anyway. Probably needs that jacket more than I do." 

                He headed back for his bed. Although it looked warm and inviting, Ken started to stare out the window, remembering how cold it was when he went to look for Sakura. "No," he told himself. "He knows how to survive out there. Who cares about some street kid anyway? There's plenty more where they came from." He repeated the thought in his head, trying to convince himself that he didn't care. But nobody had ever called him 'Uncle Ken' before. 

"Damn it," he cursed, feeling those strange paternal instincts kick in again. He moaned in protest against his conscience and dug into the duffel bag sitting in the corner of the room and pulled out a hooded sweater. He took a glance at the girl lying on Ryu's bed, looking peacefully asleep. Ken envied her solitude. His conscience driving him, Ken shoved his feet into a pair of his well worn sneakers and slipped quietly out the door. 

                                                                *              *              *

Half an hour of running and searching, yet there was no luck in finding the elusive Ryu. Kenny had searched the hospital, but all he saw was burning wreckage. He checked the grounds of the Osaka Dome, but they were silent. It was very chilly and to free his arms, Kenny decided to put on the jacket. At least it would provide some temporary warmth. The jacket was far too big for the boy, enveloping him in its size, but he didn't care. It was warm and that was all that mattered.

Not knowing where else to search, Kenny collapsed onto the pavement, taking deep, heavy breaths. He watched his breath escape from his in a vertical path towards the sky and smiled. 

"That's pretty cool looking," he thought. He glanced at the watch he found in the pocket of Ken's jacket. It was almost two in the morning. Kenny couldn't remember the last time he'd gone this long without 

Something flickered in an alley across the street. It caught the boy's attention as he turned his head to see if the light would come again. But now, he could hear some heavy breathing. From such a distance, it was soft, but very noticeable. Kenny got up cautiously, never his taking his eyes off the alley. He walked slowly, crossing the street without looking both ways and crossed the empty road in slow careful steps. His heart was thumping harder and harder. Something screamed at him to stop, but something else told him to check it out. What if it was Ryu? 

Kenny approached the alley, keeping his back pressed against the wall around the corner. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be noticed just yet. He stretched his neck out as far as it would go, turning his head so he could peak around the corner and see what was there. 

Something grabbed onto his shoulder with a firm grip. "AH!" he screamed, nearly jumping out of his skin. He turned to look at whom it was. Instantly, he knew he wasn't looking into the face of a man. Had glowing red eyes, a mat of ruffled black hair, sunken eyes, and small fangs in his upper row of teeth. Kenny didn't know if it was the white headband flowing in some unfelt wind or if it was his face but he knew – it was Ryu, the same one that tried to murder Sakura. Only now, it was Kenny's turn and this time, he might actually go through with it. He could feel the chi level in Ryu rise considerably and he knew it was preparing to attack. Kenny was at the mercy of a demon. 


	9. Chapter 6: The Confrontation

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**Vammy****: Well Ken is only human and Kenny's far ahead of him. Will Ken get there in time? Read on and see ;)**

**Kikoken****: Thanks for your compliments! As for you Onimusha storyline, I'm aware that it strays from the original. No big deal, as long as you got an interesting story going on. And from what I've read sofar, you do!**

**Edgar: Thank you! I was hoping the chapter wasn't too boring actually. I thought it was filled with too much dialogue and not enough action. But I'm trying to get some real action scenes in here in the following chapters. Glad to hear you enjoyed it. **

**Rbl-M1A2Tanker: Yup, Akuma's definitely gonna make another appearance. He's not the main bad guy. Actually, I intended for the main antagonist and protagonist to be Ryu himself, struggling with his two sides - with his friends suffering the consequences, hehe. **

**Jami****: Thanks for your support, Jami! I'll be keeping the chapters flowing as fast as I can, now that school and exams are over - temporarily anyway. On the same note, keep writing "Hero of Metro City" and update more often. It's the only Final Fight fanfic I've seen on FF.net! **

**XZanayu****: We'll see if Ken gets there in time! Even if he does, will it be too late for Kenny? If Ryu hadn't killed Sakura, maybe Kenny will stand a chance. Continue reading to find out!**

                Oh god, where could that boy be? Ken dashed through the streets surrounding the hotel building desperately searching for Kenny. If anything happened to the kid, it would all be his fault. If he hadn't been so mean, maybe he would've stayed in the hotel. And with a psycho Ryu roaming the streets, if what Kenny had said was right, he was in no position to be out this late, street kid or not. 

                "No," Ken said, trying to convince himself. "It's not your fault if anything happens. You had no idea Kenny would do this in the middle of the night. And since when did you claim any responsibility for him?" It was logical, but for some reason, a gut feeling told him that he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to the boy or Ryu. 

                Ken had reached the grounds of the Osaka Dome. It was dead as night, cold as ice. Kenny wasn't here either. Ken swallowed the lump in throat. Frustration had nearly consumed the martial artist, who was almost ready to start crying in protest. But the idea embarrassed him. He was above that at the age of twenty. 

                A scraping noise behind Ken forced him to turn around in attention, fists up, ready for whatever might try to sneak up on him. He immediately recognized the tails of the headband whipping in the wind as the familiar figure of Ryu approached him. There was a look of remorse in his friend's eyes. Ken didn't know why at first, but then it registered that Ryu was carrying a body over his shoulder. It looked like the body of a boy, much smaller than his. Ken's heart sank. What if it was Kenny? 

                "Ryu…" Ken said, trailing off, not knowing what else to say. "Where've you been? What happened to Kenny?"

                "I don't know," Ryu replied. His voice was blank, emotionless. "I…I did something; something terrible." His tone wavered, revealing regret. "At the hospital … to the girl … and Kenny…"

                "Hold on, man!" Ken said, approaching his friend. "Start from the beginning. What's going on here? Is that kid …"

                "It's Kenny. When I found him, he was lying on the ground, face down. I don't know if I did something to him or not. Oh god." Ryu ran a hand through his brown hair and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "What if I …"

                "No," Ken said. "You would never do that. We both know that. Just calm down and we'll get some help. How is the kid?"

                "Barely alive."

                "Does he need any medical attention?"

                "No, his chi level is fine and there are no broken bones." 

                "Just like the girl," Ken said, rubbing his chin. 

                "You found her?" Ryu asked. 

                "Yeah. Kenny said she was unconscious, but it doesn't look like she's hurt other than that."

                "Oh."

                "He also said it was you who did it." Ken saw how the concept worried Ryu, as the world warrior started looking nervously at the ground, as if trying to hide his face in shame. "Don't worry. I know you didn't do it. We'll find whoever did and-"

                "I think I may have," Ryu said, cutting his friend off. "I was with Kenny earlier but then I blacked out and found myself in the hospital. I wanted to get out, but the doctors wouldn't let me. All of a sudden, this wave of anger just … it just washed right over me and before I knew it, I was doing things I would never do."

                "Like what?"

                "Like … killing people. And the sick part is I remember every detail of it. I don't know why I would do such a thing but I just, I don't know."

                "So then the fire at the hospital was caused by you?" 

Ryu nodded in response. "I fear the worst, Ken. I think this can be explained."

"Then tell me," Ken said, not knowing what else to say. "I don't understand what could drive you to do this."

"Satsui no Hadou." Ken didn't know why, but the words brought a chill to his spine. "Remember when Gouken sensei told us about it? He said there was a dark side to the Shotokan art. There were skills from the art that had been forbidden and that we'd never be taught them, let alone use them."

"But why do you think it's the Dark Arts responsible for this? You don't know any of the techniques."

"No," Ryu replied. "But somehow, every stroke I performed was lethal. I killed people in less than a second. I swear, Ken, I've never learned these techniques before. I didn't even know I had this kind of potential in me."

"You said you blacked out before waking up in the hospital, right?" Ken asked, trying to piece the puzzle together. "Kenny told me you were attacked while walking down the street. But he doesn't know what it was that did it. And when he found you, you were out cold so he took you to the hospital with Sakura."

"So that's the girl's name?"

"You remember attacking her?"

"Yeah." The warrior nodded grimly. "I remember the look of fear on her face. I remember almost dealing the blows but then, I stopped. It was as if my intentions had stopped my body from doing what I didn't want it to do. And for Kenny, I think the same thing happened. I guess I was just so terrified by what I was doing, I just had to stop. Oh god, I don't know anymore. All I know is the evil energy inside me has subsided. I don't know for how long, but it's still in there. I can feel it."

"Shit, Kenny was right," Ken said, realizing the truth. And the boy probably left the suite to go look for Ryu, maybe to prove his point. But no, he wasn't that stupid!

"And you didn't believe him?"

"No. I just didn't think you could do what he was saying."

"I don't blame you, Ken. I didn't even think I could do it myself. Not that I'm trying to shift any of the blame, but I honestly believe it's the Satsui no Hadou. Before this, I didn't have any reason to kill anyone. I don't use my skills unnecessarily, let alone using skills I _don't know against innocent people. And the anger and corruption I felt … it wasn't familiar to me at all." Ryu shook his head. "That's the only answer I can think of right now. But I guess we'll have to see if it really is the Satsui no Hadou, if it comes out later. And I'm sure it will. Just promise me, Ken. If it surfaces again, and it really is the Satsui no Hadou, I want you to …" Ryu trailed off. _

"Want me to what?" Ken asked. 

                "Kill me."

                The words were like a bullet, shooting straight into his heart. Did Ryu just tell Ken to kill him? Ken wasn't sure if he was hearing right. "Kill you?" Ryu looked at Ken with an unwavering gaze. Ken knew what that meant. His friend was serious. But he wouldn't hear it. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "There's no way I'm doing that."

                Ryu grasped Ken's wrist tightly, almost in desperation. "You have to," he said. "Ken, I'm being dead serious. I don't know how much damage I've done already, but I know that I don't want anymore of it. If I'm too weak to control whatever is inside me, I want you to kill me."

                                                                                *              *              *

                "Guy! Where do you think you're going?" Guy was heading for the door of his suite, grabbing the jacket off the wall in one swift motion as he moved quickly. He didn't respond to Maki, running at his heels, demanding incessantly like a dog for a response. "If you think I'm gonna let you leave without an answer, you're crazy!" He continued to ignore the girl. 

                Having had enough, Maki seized his arm with a surprisingly iron grip and refused to let go. "Let me go," he said calmly, controlling the volume in his voice. 

                "Not until you tell me where you're going," Maki replied. 

                "You told me earlier that you can sense that evil energy," Guy said. "Well if you were as developed of a Bushin fighter as you say you are, then you would have sensed it at least three more times in the last three hours. Apparently, you haven't. And that proves that it's too dangerous for you to follow me."

                "Follow you where?"

                "I'm going to find out what's going on. I just sensed it again and I'm worried." 

                Maki shook her head. "I don't care whether you think I should follow you or not. I came all the way from Metro City to fight alongside you. I'm not just going to sit by and watch you tackle this yourself."

                "No, it's too dangerous." 

                "For God's sake, I'm not a defenseless weakling. In case you didn't notice, when the Mad Gear gang kidnapped your girlfriend, I was the one who helped fight to save her while you were too occupied in Japan with your training."

                "Don't say that," Guy said, shaking his head, "you know I love your sister. She's the only girl to ever win my heart."

                "I'm not blaming you," Maki said, regretting her harshness. "I just want you to know that I am a fighter. I might not be as good as you, but I can handle myself in a fight and I'm here to help you as a friend. Don't throw that away, Guy, please."

                Guy rolled his eyes, feeling his emotions give in to the girl. "Fine, then why don't you wake Cody up and tell him to come too?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Maki didn't like. 

                "No, he's sleeping. Let's just go check this out and we'll be back before he wakes up."

                                                                                *              *              *

                Ken grunted with the amount of strain Kenny's weight over his shoulder. The boy was still unconscious and it was hard to tell when he'd wake up. Ryu walked alongside Ken, with his head hanging down in shame. His brown bangs fell over his eyes, covering any emotion they may have revealed. Ken spirits weren't too high either. He was still struggling with the shock he experienced when Ryu told Ken to kill him. Ken didn't know how he could ever bring himself to kill his friend, although he promised Ryu earlier that he would. He kept his fingers crossed, hoping he'd never be brought to that point. 

                "Ken," Ryu began. But when Ken gave him his attention, Ryu shrugged it off, claiming it was nothing. He knew there was a lot Ryu wanted to say, but he didn't know how. The two of them continued back towards the hotel, neither one saying anything. The mood was solemn, to the point where the biting cold air wasn't a factor anymore. The emotional stress was far greater. 

                "Stop right there," an authoritative voice said from behind them. 

                The pair of them turned around to face two people. The first was a taller man, muscular in build but smaller when compared to Ryu. He had dark hair and a tanned complexion. Ken recognized the bright colored pants being the uniform of some kind of ninja based martial art. The material looked like, allowing for maximum movement. It was impossible to tell for sure if it was a ninja uniform for sure from the shirt, because the mysterious man wore a heavy coat. 

                The second was a young, pretty girl, who looked slightly younger than Ken. He would've guessed about eighteen or nineteen. She had blonde hair tied into a pony tail with a red hair tie at the back of her head. She wore a long dress coat that dropped to her knees and firm fitting jeans under that. The curves of her long, shapely legs showed from underneath. Ken's mouth began to water as soon as he laid eyes on her, but then, he remembered Eliza…

                "Who are you?" the girl asked authoritatively, contrasting her petite size.

                "I was just about to ask you the same thing," Ken replied. 

                "Where do you think you're taking that boy?" Guy asked, nodding his head at Kenny's general direction. 

                "He's hurt," Ryu replied in an aggressive tone, suggesting these two strangers would be better off minding their own business. "We're helping him."

                "I'm surprised you'd be helping someone, especially with that kind of energy coursing through your veins," the man said. Although what he was saying sounded harsh, the man spoke calmly, almost sympathetically. "Something isn't right with you, Ryu."

                "Hey, lay off!" Ken ordered, stepping in front of Ryu. "Who do you guys think you are? And how do you know Ryu's name?"

                "How could I not know the name of the world warrior champion, Ryu? Especially when one participates in the Street Fighter tournament, you're bound to hear the name once in awhile." 

                Ken raised an eyebrow. He's from the Street Fighter tournament. And then he knew why this man seemed so familiar. He participated in the first Alpha tournament. "Guy," he said with a voice of recognition. "I knew I recognized your Bushin gi from somewhere."

                "Guy?" Ryu asked in surprise. "You're the well known hero of Metro City from the Alpha Tournaments."

                The man smiled. "Yes," he said. "I'm glad we remember each other." He motioned over to the girl standing beside him. "This is Maki, my junior in the Bushin arts." The girl made a face at him, as if she didn't appreciate the title. "I'm sorry, but I have no time for small talk. Since arriving here, I've sensed a strong, evil presence. Maki has been sensing it too and we're out here now to find out what it is."

                Ken looked at Ryu, who didn't return the eye contact. They both knew what Guy was talking about, and judging from Guy's tone, so did he.

                "I sense it inside you, Ryu," he said, folding his arms. "And when the both of you're carrying an unconscious child, it makes me wonder what you're up to."

                Ken put his hand up to ward off the oncoming aggressiveness to Guy's words. "It's not what it looks like, we're not bad guys," he said. "We know about the Satsui no Hadou too." The Maki and Guy made eye contact. She was right about what they'd discussed earlier and neither of them looked comfortable about it. It was the Satsui no Hadou. Ken continued. "But we're not gonna let that affect Ryu. Guy, you've met Ryu before. We all know he's not evil."

                "No," Guy said, "but I'm not sure if he's strong enough to control it. He may be a champion street fighter, but again, he's also a mortal. And the Satsui no Hadou…"

                "It's a lot more than a mere mortal can handle," Maki said, continuing where Guy left off. "He can be the strongest man on earth for all we know, but then again, that isn't saying much when it comes to such demonic powers."

                "How the hell would you know?" Ken asked her. "You're a disciple of the Bushin arts. You'd know nothing of the Shotokan arts."

                "I've done my homework," Maki replied sharply. "If you are to be a true warrior, you must understand those who fight you, no matter the style of fighting."

                Ryu smirked at Ken. He knew what Ryu was trying to tell him; that Ken had been outsmarted by a girl younger than him. "The point is Ryu can control the Satsui no Hadou!" Ken retorted. 

                "Ken, just forget about it," Ryu said. "Let these two think what they want to." Ryu turned his attention to them. "What is it the both of you want from us?"

                "We want to know what you're doing with that kid," Maki said. Guy frowned at her, apparently not appreciative of her smart mouth in contrast to his conservative demeanor. 

                "Like I said," Ken started, sounding frustrated, "we're getting help for him."

                "Never mind her," Guy said. "I just want to make sure that everything is okay. And I'm hoping that Ryu will be able to control the Satsui no Hadou. If he can't, we have no choice but to step into the picture."

                "You said yourself that no mere mortal can handle it," Ken said. 

                "No mortal can handle being under its control," Maki replied. "But anyone skillful enough will be able to stop whoever it controls. Killing the physical host of the Satsui no Hadou will also put a stop to its evil power, although that too will be a difficult task."

                "Whatever," Ken said, brushing the girl off. "Ryu over here will be able to handle it."

                "We'll see about that," a deep, growling voice said. 

                The four of them looked towards where the evil sounding voice came from, surprised to see a dark figure approach them from several meters away. It was hard to see any of its features except for the dark, red glowing eyes. As it stepped into a pool of light from a street lamp, his facial features lit up. His hair was a deep scarlet red, waving upwards on his head like ferocious flames. His nose was flat and under it, his lips curled into a demonic grin with fangs protruding from his top teeth. Around his neck, he wore a giant necklace of beads, each one the side of a grapefruit.

                Ken swore he'd seen this figure before, a long time ago. It had been standing over a dead body with blood dripping from his hands and teeth. It was ... this was the demon that had killed Ken and Ryu's master all those years ago. Ken remembered running through the dark forest after he'd woken up from a deep sleep suddenly, only to find Gouken sensei and Ryu gone from the dojo. He remembered hearing a blood curdling scream from somewhere in the forest. And when he'd gotten to where the sound emanated from, he found Ryu staring in complete shock, silenced by something not yet visible to Ken. Sure enough, it was Gouken sensei, lying lifelessly on the ground with a pool of blood beneath him. And standing over his corpse in victory, was the demon Akuma. 

                Akuma was the younger brother of Gouken sensei. Back when he was human, he had been called Gouki but it was no surprise that he went by the title of Akuma - meaning demon. And he was a demon who had absorbed and even embraced the Satsui no Hadou. Whatever Guy had been saying about any mortal not being able to control the power was right. Akuma had been human but after inheriting the power, he turned into this demon that stood before them now. And immediately, Ken knew. He was the one who had put the Satsui no Hadou in Ryu. Ken had pronounced his absolute hatred from Akuma for killing their sensei, and he hated him even more now for doing this to Ryu. 

                "Ryu will surrender to the power of the Satsui no Hadou," Akuma said in a deep, inhuman voice. "He is the successor to its power. It is something he should be proud of."

                "Shut up!" Ken spat. "I'll kill you before you can pass that sick power to anyone else!" Guy grabbed Ken by the upper arm, holding him back from lunging head first into battle with this demon. Maki took hold of Kenny's unconscious body before Ken could accidentally hurt him. 

                "Don't do this, Ken," Guy said. "The four of us are in no shape to face him right now."

                "You are too impulsive to stand a chance against the likes of me," Akuma replied. "If you want a fight, then the four of you have something coming."

                Akuma reeled back and stomped his foot into a ground, cracking the cement. "Shoshi!" he growled. A flaming red aura rose from his body. He brought his palms in front of his body with blinding speed and shot an energy beam at the group. Ken and Ryu dove out of the way, rolling as they landed to soften the impact. Guy jumped up and bounced off a brick wall, landed silently on his feet. Maki had tripped. With her arms wrapped around Kenny's small body, she found it hard to maneuver herself with his added weight. She dropped to the ground, hitting her shoulder as she went but keeping Kenny safe in her arms at the same time. 

                "The four of you will now suffer the wrath of the Satsui no Hadou," Akuma declared. "MESSATSU!!"


	10. Chapter 7: Round One

**Author's Responses to Reviews**

**Edgar: Thanks! I'm really trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can. But you know, can't do it too fast or it'll start to look rushed! And then the quality of the writing will go all downhill … every writers worst nightmare.**

**XZanayu****: What happens next? I'll try to deepen the plot more by adding more secondary plot and characters, of course. I'm trying to get the plot to become progressively complicated with every chapter.**

**Chan: I'm so sorry you went out with a six year old boy - mentally anyway, haha! **

**Vammy****: Shakespeare? Thanks for that comparison. A very complimentary one, may I add. Hope I can keep this up!**

**Jami****: Don't worry, Guy and Maki are pretty good fighters. I tried to make them shine a little more in this story. The Final Fight characters just don't get enough publicity!**

**Kikoken****: Thanks a lot! I'm always sure to update my story at least three times a week. Maybe if enough people appreciate this one, I could write a sequel. Ah well, it's a little too early to tell right now. **

                Maki pulled a lock of blonde hair away from her face as she laid the young boy onto the hard, cold steps of the Osaka Dome. The ground wasn't comfortable, but it would have to do. At least the boy would be safe. A few meters away, she could hear the shouts and screams from an intense fight going on. 

                After making sure the boy was okay, she turned around to face the other warriors. She saw Guy, her friend and partner, flying through the air, expertly aiming his kicks at strategically placed areas on Akuma's body. Despite Guy's precise, powerful flows, the demon continued to continuously block and counter his attacks. Guy had hardly gotten any successful blows and with each counter punch or kick Akuma performed, Guy always took the blow with full force to his body. Despite the powerful looking attacks he suffered, he always wiped his brow, and continued fighting again. Maki admired his spirit, wanting all the more to be like him. 

                Ryu and Ken, the ethnically oriental, conservative warrior and the blonde hair, blue eyed martial artist respectively, fought in a different style altogether. Maki had studied the basics of the Shotokan martial arts before, but never had she seen it performed in real life. The two of them fought with quick, fluid motions, almost as quick as the Bushin style. The only difference was that the Shotokan style seemed to have more power behind their movements, and the only parts of the body that struck the opponent were fists and feet. 

But the Bushin style used more than just punches and kicks. Guy had thrown his entire body at Akuma, maneuvering around the man's strikes, attempting to grab his waist and throw him to the ground. In Bushin-ryuu martial arts, in addition to punches and kicks, the warriors also used speed to throw their entire weight and along with strength behind their strikes. They learned how to move around attacks thrown in their direction, grab their opponent's body and throw them to the ground, no matter what the size of their opponent. Maki was exceptionally good at throwing, but upon watching the way Akuma fought, she questioned her ability to cause bodily harm to him. 

Shrugging her gut feeling off, Maki stood up and cracked her knuckles. She ran towards Akuma at full speed silently, hoping he wouldn't anticipate her approach. She kept an eye on his rapidly approaching body, but at the last second, the demon threw his fist forward, intending to catch her in the jaw. At that exact moment, she jumped up, tucking her feet under her body, over the punch. Her body was now directly over Akuma's. Maki extended her leg again, and shot her heel forward, feeling it impact against his forehead. While Akuma was momentarily stunned, she flipped upside down and let her body drop head first until she was level with his waist. Using her momentum, she grabbed his waist and flipped over once again, smashing the demon head first into the concrete. "Kudabare!!" Maki cried in victory.      

Akuma rolled backwards as he collided with the ground, trying to soften the impact. From behind him, Ryu, the Shotokan warrior who was expertly trained in the Hadouken fireball skill, shot one at full force, aiming at the demon's head. But Akuma's reflexes were too quick as he skillfully blocked the attack and countered with a three hit dragon upper cut. The first smashed into Ryu's abdomen, then into his chest, and finally, up into his jaw sending the warrior flying into the air. He was able to catch himself in midair, landing perfectly on his feet when he touched the ground. 

As Akuma landed from his powerful uppercut, Ken strategically placed himself under the descending demon, and just before he touched the ground, Ken charged up his chi, crying, "Shinryuuken!" Ken lunged upwards fist first with all his strength, enveloping Akuma in a pillar of light. Fire seemed up erupt from Ken's fists as he twirled gracefully in the air as countless solid hits battered Akuma's body. The final blow was so powerful, Akuma flew through the air like a rag doll and collided with the side of a brick building and fell onto the floor with a thud. 

Akuma was starting to get up when Guy started running at him, just as quietly as Maki had done. Perhaps Akuma had suspected that since Maki had approached him in a similar fashion, Guy would perform the same move she had, jumping over his head, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. The demon lunged into the air, performing another dragon uppercut but instead, Guy dodged it by ducking low, and using his speed, bent down and shot his leg forward, catching Akuma's ankle. Again, the demon hit the ground but recovered quickly. He swung around and threw his foot in the air, knocking Guy in the back with full force as the Bushin warrior recovered from his move. 

Ken, Ryu, and Maki lunged at Akuma, one after the other, each one delivered timed flying kicks at the demon. But instead of blocking their moves, he warped away safely behind them, shadowy images trailing behind him. Ken and Ryu spun around to face him while Maki helped Guy up. They had landed a few good hits on Akuma but he was able to fight quite well with the four of them teamed up on him. 

"This isn't the right time or place," he growled. "I have reserved my power, reserving it for the Alpha 2 tournaments that begin tomorrow. I will see you all again there and then you will face the Shun Goku Satsu." He then teleported away and retreated into the darkness without another word. 

"The Shun Goku Satsu?" Ken asked, wiping a forearm across his lip. 

"The Instant Hell Murder," Ryu replied, translating it. "Gouken sensei told us about it once."

"Every blow performed by the Shun Goku Satsu is aimed at a critical part of the body," Maki continued. Her usual neat, blonde hair now hung is wisps around her head, messed up from the fight. "The combined damage of the strikes, in theory, will be too much for the human body to withstand, killing the victim instantly."

A moment of dreaded silence fell on the group for a tense moment. Each of the warriors came to the realization of what they were up against. It was obvious Akuma had planted the Satsui no Hadou in Ryu. He was the only practitioner of the art. He wanted to spread its power, and what better host than Ryu, who had a nearly perfect mind and body to host it?

"Whatever Akuma is trying," Guy said, breaking the silence, "we'll fight it. You won't have to go through this by yourself, Ryu." 

The street fighter champion gave Guy a look of gratitude. "Thank you," he replied. "To tell you the truth, I don't know if I can make it through this by myself."

"We have faith," Maki said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"We better get back and get some rest," Ken suggested. "It's getting late and we've gotta be up early tomorrow morning."

"Good point," Guy said. "Do you need someone to help with the kid?" He cocked his head in Kenny's general direction.

"No," Ken replied. "I think he'll be fine tomorrow. Ryu said he's got no broken bones or anything. Don't worry yourselves. We'll take care of him."

Ken headed over to where Kenny lay and hoisted his body over his shoulders. Him and Ryu bid the Bushin fighters goodbye and headed back for the hotel suite.

                                                                *              *              *

                "Damn it!" an attractive woman said, throwing down a pile of papers violently onto her giant hotel king sized bed. She threw herself into the soft cushions, letting it catch her as she fell into it. She ran her delicate fingers through her shoulder length brown hair in frustration, took out her wallet from her breast pocket and threw that on the bed too. 

                It flopped open, revealing her ID, catching her eye. She saw the picture of herself, now two years out-dated, with a million dollar smile. The name read Chun Li. Nationality, Chinese citizen with "law enforcer" labeled under occupation. She scoffed at the title. 

                "Try a member of Interpol," she whispered under her breath. The term "Law Enforcer" felt so degrading. But right about now, she deserved nothing more. Today she had failed again, failed in her quest to stop the ever elusive M. Bison, the crazy dictator of the world wide crime organization, Shadowloo. 

                She had received the word earlier this morning through a fax from one of her partners in America, just after arriving in Osaka. Her purpose was to hunt down the evil dictator and put a stop to his reign of terror. Chun Li's biggest lead was the rumor that he was funding the Street Fighter tournament this year. She had no evidence to support this theory, but it was a lot more than any other leads they've gotten. Chun Li reached into her pocket. Feeling a piece of folded paper in it, she took it out and unfolded it. It was the fax from the U.S. military, bearing a picture of the missing boy she was ordered to look for. His statistics read that he was around four feet five inches tall, and around eighty two pounds. He had medium length black hair, about three inches long that fell just above his eyebrows. Chun Li filed the image in her head, but finding the boy took secondary priority. Bison's presence here in Osaka was the biggest threat. 

                She arrived in the morning, tired from the five hour plane ride from Shanghai, China where the Chinese Interpol main headquarters were located. She'd hardly been in the bustling Japanese city for an hour when the fax came to her from the hotel's main lobby. 

                Bison had struck again. The most recent incident was about a week and a half ago in this very city. A house had caught on fire for no apparent reason. Rumors spread like wildfire, but the most well known one suggested that the house had been the home of a well known Shadowloo scientist and his family. The organization was famous for terrorist attacks, but this time it was on one of their own - assuming the rumors were true. The adults of the household were confirmed dead, but they had a six year old son who was deemed missing.

                "That sick bastard," Chun Li spat, "now he attacks one of his own workers and his innocent family?" As if what happened to her own father, dying at the hands of the evil dictator, wasn't enough. Her heart went out to all those that had their lives torn apart by Shadowloo, and that was what fueled her in her mission to stop the crime organization once and for all. "How am I ever going to get to him by myself?" Chun Li's heart sank. There were times when she almost felt like giving up her chase. But she knew that she really wasn't alone. Colonel William Guile, a strong, talented fighter of the United States army and his partner, Lieutenant Charlie Nash were also supporting her along the way, each one with their own personal vendettas against Shadowloo.

                Chun Li glanced at her silver watch, strapped to her fragile looking wrist. It was quickly approaching eight o'clock in the morning. What time was it they said to be at the Street Fighter arena by? She remembered it being nine o'clock but she wasn't too sure. Just to be on the safe side, Chun Li packed her fighting attire, a lightweight bodysuit and a vest with running shoes, and prepared to dash out the door. But she hesitated, remember that she'd forget to do up her hair. Being quite long, it tended to get in her face when she fought. Before battle, she tended to do it up into two buns, each one sitting at the sides of her head but right now, there wasn't enough time. Settling on doing it when she got to the arena, Chun Li dashed out the door, almost forgetting to lock her room before leaving. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She had trouble adjusting her vision at first. Her eyes weren't expecting a sudden amount of light. Oh god, it was bright in here. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, realizing she had been lying down the whole time and the blood circulation resumed regularly in her body, making her sick. 

                "What happened to me?" she wondered aloud. She looked around the room, to find out she was lying on a large, very comfortable looking bed. There was an elaborately carved gold plated coffee table to her front right, in front of a thirty two inch television set. There were giant bouquets of flowers and elaborate Chinese vases decorating the corners of the rooms. "I've got to be in heaven."

                The last thing Sakura remembered … she had a hard time recalling the events. She was in Osaka to meet Ryu. Did she end up meeting him? Yes! He was walking with that kid … oh yeah, something happened to Ryu and they took him to the hospital and then she and the kid went out to dinner. What was his name? Kenneth? No, Kenny! That was it. But then … Sakura's heart sank. She remembered everything clearly now, how Ryu tried to attack her on their way back to visit him in the hospital. Her lip started to tremble. 

"I came all the way here to see him," she said, choking back salty tears. "I spend one week's worth of my allowance to afford to come here. And he tried to kill me!" Sakura buried her face in her hands and began moaning. Hot tears stung her face, but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain she felt inside. She didn't know if she was more disappointed that she didn't get to tell her idol her true feelings, or the fact that he had tried to kill her. "Oh God, and all that money I spend to join the tournament just to see him…" 

Oh shit. Sakura had forgotten about the tournament! She glanced at the grandfather clock, just beside the elaborate glass doors leading out to the balcony. She had five minutes to reach the Osaka dome. There was no time to even ponder when or how she got into this lovely room. Judging from the view she had from the suite's giant window over looking the city, if she got to the lobby quickly and ran the whole way, she would be at the very least, five minutes late. Better to be five minutes late than lose the opportunity to meet Ryu. Only this time, she wasn't sure how much she really wanted to meet him. 

                                                                *              *              *

"No," Kenny protested weakly, "I don't want you to go!" He held onto Ryu's wrist with both hands, digging his heels into the pavement. His brows wrinkled, his lower lips began to tremble and he started shaking his head. 

"Kenny," Ryu replied in a gentle, sympathetic tone, "we need to go. This is the Street Fighter tournament. It's what we came to participate in. Ken already bought you a ticket in the front row."

Ken moaned. "Yeah, and it cost me a fortune to buy a front row seat from someone who already had the ticket. The guy jacked it up to twice the price!" Ken clenched his fist. "So you better appreciate it, kid!"

"We'll meet up again after today's fighting is over," Ryu continued. "And here's two thousand yen for your lunch and dinner today." He handed the boy two thousand yen bills. Kenny hesitated. "Come on, you'll be okay. We'll meet here at ten o'clock tonight sharp."

"But…" Kenny didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. It was as if the thievery skills learnt during his time spent on the street left his mind completely. Meeting Ryu and Ken made him realize just how much he missed his parents. He wanted them to come home from their vacation. But if they didn't, Kenny didn't want to be left by himself on the streets. He wanted someone to talk to. And now, the only grown ups besides his mom and dad to care about his well being was Ryu and Ken. He didn't want them to leave now. But they had to go and he tried to understand that. "Do you promise?"

Ryu smiled and nodded, "Of course!" He rubbed the boy's head, ruffling his soft hair under the weight of his palm. He headed off with Ken, leaving Kenny behind waving goodbye with the tickets in his little hands. 

As soon as the boy was out of view, hidden behind the hordes of people, Ken turned to Ryu and expressed an enveloping concern. "You think it was such a good idea leaving Sakura alone back at the hotel?" he asked. 

                Ryu shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she'll be alright," he said. "It's not often people wake up in a luxurious hotel room after being nearly murdered."

                Ken chucked. "Yeah, I wish I could be there to see her reaction when she wakes up."

                "I don't think you have to," Ryu replied.

                "What are you talking about?"

                Ryu grabbed Ken's wrist and pointed to a girl just a few feet away. She seemed to walk with confidence, although looking a little lost. She turned her head in every direction, reading the signs as the tails of her headband whipped around her. 

                Headband? "It's her!" Ken cried, pointing. He walked towards the girl, stretching his arms out in front of him and cracking his neck. "Stay back, Ryu. Leave the charming to the expert."

                                                                                *              *              *

                "Oh no, where am I?" Sakura asked herself. It was a stupid rhetorical question, she knew she was in the Osaka Dome. But among all these people who stood a good head taller than her, it was getting difficult to read the signs. She pulled out a watch with a broken band from the pocket of her blue school uniform skirt. She was three minutes late for the meeting. She ran both hands through her short brown hair and scratched her head in frustration. "I can't believe I pain over five thousand yen to get lost!"

                "Hey there," a deep, gentle voice said from behind her. The girl spun around, to see an attractive American man staring at her with crystal blue eyes and blond hair. Any one of Sakura's classmates would've continued gazing at the handsome foreigner, but Sakura already had someone to look for. If it wasn't for quest to find Ryu, she would have immediately responded with a shy giggle. 

                Sakura opened her mouth to say something to the man, but something - or someone standing behind him caught her eye. "Ryu!" she squealed without even realizing it. She darted past the foreigner, her feet flying under her body until she reached the world warrior. She'd succeeded in catching his attention as he now look at her with deep brown eyes, anticipating her arrival. 

                "Are you alright, Miss?" Ryu asked. _He cares about my well being! Sakura thought to herself. _

                "I'm fine," she said, her face turning completely red. But then she remembered. This was the man that tried to kill her last night. But now he seemed so… different. What was going on? "I just wanted to ask you …" What was Sakura to say? She couldn't bring the nerve to confront him on what he did last night. She started to break into sweat, worried about blowing her first meeting with the man she idolized. 

                But Ryu spoke first. "About last night," he said, "I must apologize for my actions." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know what came over me, but as far as I know, I don't think I've hurt you. Have I?"

                Sakura's eyes widened with joy. _He really does care about me! "Oh, haha! Don't worry about it!" She waved a hand at him. "I can understand why some people might wanna take a chunk outta me! I guess I can be pretty persuasive." Way to go, girl. Let's make ourselves seem more pathetic in front of our idol, shall we? _

                Ryu shook his head. "No, it's not that. I wasn't acting quite … myself last night. It's way too long and hard to explain but I just … I want to apologize." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura's voice cracked at the touch, an icy chill going up and down her spine. 

                "S…sure," she stammered. "No problem."

                "Way to just ignore me like that," a third voice said. It belonged to that American man Sakura had seen earlier. "I've never been snubbed like that in my life!"

                Ryu chucked. "Hail the master of the charm," he said sarcastically. Sakura was taken aback. Did these two know each other? Where they responsible for putting her in that nice hotel room?

                "I'm sorry," she said, "I was about to respond but then I saw Ryu over here, and I really wanted to talk to him. I didn't mean to be rude and ignore you like that."

                "I hate to interrupt," Ryu said, glancing at a digital clock hanging from the ceiling. "But weren't we supposed to be down by the locker rooms six minutes ago?" The other two looked at the time. 

                "Oh no!" Sakura cried. "We're late!"

                "What do you mean, WE?" Ken asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Are you participating too?!"

                "Forget it," Ryu said, "she can explain later. We have no time, hurry!" The three of them darted off, running and disappearing into the mass of people, and out of sight. The second Alpha tournament of the Street Fighter organization was about to being and they were about to arrive fashionably six minutes late.


	11. Chapter 8: Evil Ryu

**Immortal: haha, I'm very flattered by your opinions. I'm a huge fan of the oldschool SF characters too. That includes the Final Fighter characters. Really reminds me of back in the day. God, I'm old. **

**Chan: Alright, I'm sorry about reminding you about your boyfriend! Let's hope that doesn't negatively affect your opinion on Kenny. **

**Vammy****: Yeah, I threw Chun Li in there because she's real important about revealing Kenny's role in this story. And I guarantee more story depth because of it! About the fighting styles, it's not something I made up. Haven't you guys noticed it too when playing the SF games? **

**Jami****: You betcha! Definitely more chapters coming up. **

**Kikoken****: I dunno … Akuma may have a chance by implanting the Satsui no Hadou inside Ryu. I mean, this story takes place during the Alpha 2 tournaments and Evil Ryu is still seen after that, right?**

                She had gotten more than she'd bargained for. That was the first thought that entered Chun Li's head as he stepped gingerly into the arena. She had been sitting in the sidelines just a few moments ago, listening to the roars of fans that sat along the bleachers and balconies, reaching up to at least four stories high; four stories of sick minded street fighter fans that enjoyed seeing people beating the shit out of each other - and she was there to do just that - beat the shit out of the man that killed her father. 

                But years of strict training in the Interpol institute had etched itself into Chun Li, as she put a stop to her feelings of animosity. As much as she'd love to kill the man that murdered her father with her own bare hands, there was also an entire world that wanted their piece of Bison. She had to follow orders; capture the man, dead or alive, preferably alive. 

                Chun Li glanced at an immense television screen hanging from the roof of the dome. Her heart leapt into her throat as she realized the T.V. screen was showing her face. 

                "From Beijing, China," the obnoxious announcer yelled over the squeaky speaker system, "Xiang Chun Li!!" The crowd started up with their rowdy cheers again as colorful balloons zigzagged across the arena, while random bits of colored confetti fell from out of nowhere.

                On the surface, Chun Li appeared calm as she walked slowly onto the ring that awaited her just a few meters away. She was like an immaculate image, not even a single shred of confetti seemed to have fallen on her shoulders. Underneath her collected exterior, her heart thumped, pumping adrenaline through the rest of her body. She clenched and unclenched her fists, gritting her teeth tightly at the same time.

                It was her first step into the ring. She felt its softer texture underneath her foot, in great contrast to the rock hard cement of the ground. But something didn't seem right. Her instincts were telling her to get out of there. She felt a slight breeze at the back of her neck and ducked instinctively, feeling a great gust of wind come from where her head used to be. She saw the shadow of a thick, muscular leg swing above her. She rolled forward to prevent any further attacks from her assailant. 

                 Chun Li stood up, fists in front of her body, ready to attack. She couldn't believe the cheap tactics her opponent displayed. The match hadn't even started when he'd attacked, hoping to knock her out. To make matters worse, the crowd roared in appreciation! Chun Li didn't want to be associated with these barbaric fans, and kept trying to convince herself that she was only here on a mission. And it was scum like the man that stood before her that was standing in her way. 

                She sized him up, realizing that he was a freak upon her first impression. He wore a blue samurai mask, going around his whole head, only revealing his mouth. A large crescent moon was attached to the top of the helmet. The man was massive in size, but his bulk was hidden underneath a large orange shirt with a kanji character displayed in white on the front, reading "death". He seemed to be wearing some kind of football pad underneath the shirt on his shoulders, just to make himself look more threatening. He carried two katana blades, one in each hand. Each was raised and pointing directly at Chun Li. 

                "And from Metro City, America," the obnoxious announcer continued, "here is Sodom!!"

                Without wasting any time, Chun Li dashed forward not even a second after the announcer had yelled "Fight!" She grabbed Sodom's wrists and twisted them outward. The man screamed in pain and released his katanas. Chun Li smiled as she heard the metallic clangs as the blades it the mat. Still holding onto Sodom's wrists, she kicked forward, planting her foot deep into his abdomen, hoping to knock the wind out of him. She then brought her supporting foot up and kicked him in the jaw while releasing her grip on his hands simultaneously, performing a back flip in the air and landing on her feet again. Sodom's body reeled back from the powerful kicks Chun Li had inflicted on him, but he'd caught his balance. She was a quick fighter, but not too strong. With his size, he could easily crush her. The hard part was catching her. 

                Chun Li realized this as she started continuing to attack Sodom. She would jab her foot or fist forward at the man and quickly pull back before he had a chance to retaliate. Whenever he made a dash for her, she would dodge him expertly and perform a hook kick to the back of the head.  

                Things were going well for the Interpol agent until Sodom lunged at her. Again, she dodged him, but was unaware that he had anticipated her to do that. He turned around to face her, his dark gaze meeting her terrified eyes. He reached out and grabbed her easily as she grunted in surprise. Sodom jumped into the air and effortlessly flipped her upside down, slamming her into the ground as he came down. But upon impact with the mat, he hadn't just released her. He maintained his grip as he simultaneously pushed her body into the ground and ran it along the mat. 

                Chun Li screamed as the heat from the friction from her body against the mat started to peel away at the layer of dead skin on her back. It seemed like an eternity, but finally, the man had released his grip and jumped away from her to a safer distance. As Chun Li got up, the burning didn't stop. She winced in pain. In that short amount of time, Sodom had hurt her as much as it had taken her all round to hurt him. But she was determined not to be defeated by him. Chun Li had been studying the martial arts since she was a little girl, being trained only by the best. She had to avenge the death of her father, she had to find Bison. And no way in hell was she going to let some freak stop her in the first round of the tournament. 

                It only took a split second to concentrate her chi. With lightning speed, she shot her leg forward once, twice, three times, traveling forward and connecting each smashing blow with Sodom's jaw, ribs, chest and abdomen. "Senretsu Kyaku!" Chun Li cried while she performed the move. She continued assaulting him with her deadly barrage of kicks and there was nothing Sodom could do but absorb the blows. 

                His battered body smashed into the mat with a dull, wet thud. That was the last movement his body made, as he lay completely still amidst the wild, cheering crowd. Chun Li stood over Sodom, frowning at what she'd done. She knew she'd used her skills for the wrong purpose. The martial arts were meant for defense, but Chun Li had used it offensively because some opponent was in her way of getting at Bison. That's what her gut instincts told her, and it happened each time she fought in the Street Fighter tournaments. 

                But she shook her head, always telling herself that it was for the greater good if it led her to Bison. She had been so deep into her thoughts that she'd hardly noticed the grip of the announcer's calloused hands on her forearm, raising it high into the air to declare to victor of the match.  She closed her eyes, savoring the victory while saying a short prayer for Sodom's well being. She'd never met the man in her life, but hoped for the best for him nonetheless as a fellow human.

                                                                                *              *              *

                Guy stood silently in the shadows in the sidelines of the tournament arena with folded arms, staring grimly at the results of the match that had displayed itself before him. An uncomfortable feeling of anger and uselessness welled up inside. He had traveled all the way from Metro City to destroy the remaining members of the Mad Gear gang that participated in the Street Fighter tournaments, only to find that someone else had done his job; a woman! Guy always believed he had no sexist opinions, but the conservative nature of his upbringing made him initially think otherwise. 

                He'd met the woman before, Chun Li, that is. She had participated in the initial Street Fighter Alpha tournament and was a member of Interpol, an attractive one, no less. Guy knew that her mission was based on revenge, something he'd always looked down upon. But when he analyzed his own reasons, he was somehow able to justify it with the fact that he was doing it to destroy evil for the sake of the world. Yes, it was Chun Li who was vengeful. But she came to Osaka to participate in the tournament as an agent of Interpol, not out of her own free will. That could've only meant trouble. Had it ever occurred to him that perhaps there was a greater threat than Sodom and Rolento of Mad Gear? Especially when one Interpol agent had taken Sodom down so easily? 

                "GUY!" the announcer declared suddenly, calling the Bushin master up to his registered match. The announcement was so sharp and loud, it had caused him to jump in surprise. His fellow tournament competitors looked at him, some of them trying to suppress their childish giggles with compressed lips.

                Guy walked towards the arena after the paramedics had carried Sodom's beaten body from the ring. From the other end, he noticed his opponent approaching. It was a familiar figure with black matted hair, a white karate gi that was torn at the shoulders revealing muscular arms and clenched, solid looking fists wrapped in the protection of armguards. Guy's opponent needed no introduction. The headband told everything. 

                They met face to face in the ring, each one smiling with recognition of the other fighter's skill. Two masters of their respective martial arts, Guy and Ryu stood facing each other, waiting patiently for the match to begin. 

                "Did you see her fight just now?" Guy asked under his breath just enough so only Ryu could hear. 

                He nodded in acknowledgement. "Chun Li is a good fighter."

                "Just make sure you can take your eyes off her long enough so that I don't beat you this match," Guy said, smirking like a child. 

                Ryu gave him a confused look. Whatever the Bushin warrior had been implying, he knew it wasn't good and he was going to pay for it. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                "Oh, I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Maki said, folding her arms in frustration. She smirked, and let out a loud, unattractive laugh. "Pardon the pun!" But in all truth, she was pissed. After coming from the States, accompanying Guy, she couldn't believe he'd made her sit out for the big fight. Or maybe it was the fact that she was sitting beside a complete dolt who couldn't stop stuffing corn dogs and popcorn down his throat.

                "Mmm, you should really try this!" Cody said, tapping Maki's shoulder with one hand. The other was held above his mouth, ready to dump a handful of popcorn into it. Knowing Cody, most if it would join the small remnants of the stuff that decorated his cheeks, white T-shirt, and blue jeans. 

                "Well maybe I would if you'd save some for me!" she yelled mercilessly into his ear. 

                Cody winced, rubbing his ear in pain. "Geez, Maki, you don't need to be such a cow about it."

                "I'm sorry," she replied regretfully. "It's just that … that Guy over there would let me sit here and watch him fight. Who does he think I am? I am a Bushin warrior too, you know!"

                "Ah, you're just mad that we missed the registration date," Cody said, shrugging Maki's anger off as if it happened frequently. "Here, buddy, how about some popcorn?" He reached across the angry girl towards the young boy that sat beside her. "It's really good."

                "His name is KENNY!" Maki screeched. 

                "Mmm, thanks, Uncle Cody," the boy said with a smile spreading on his round face. Cody smiled as he could literally feel his heart melt. This was the first time in his life that anyone had ever referred to him with the title "Uncle".

                "You see, girl?" He said, popping another handful of popcorn into his mouth and chewing it loudly. "You gotta sit back and enjoy the show like our buddy Kenny over there." He reached out and scraped the boy's cheek gently with his knuckle. 

                Kenny couldn't believe his luck. He'd run into Maki and Cody on his way into his seat. Well it was more like they'd run into him. He had been walking around, navigating his way around the Dome's complicating architectural maze of halls when the blonde girl, whom he didn't recognize as Maki, pointed him out. She introduced herself and how they helped Ryu and Ken last night bring Kenny back to the hotel. Forgetting everything that his parents had taught him about talking to strangers, Kenny sensed that the girl and the guy that was with her were good people. They bought him food and drinks and he didn't even have to spend the money Ryu had given him. Well, junk food didn't really compare to that wholesome McDonald's meal he had last night, but it had been awhile since he had to opportunity to indulge in such luxuries anyway.

                 "Your boyfriend's right," Kenny said to Maki who seemed to respond with wide, shocked eyes. Their crystal blue color made her gaze even more threatening. "Watching this fight is fun, you just gotta be cheering for the right people to win!"

                "Aren't you cute …" she said with a slight tone of sarcasm. "He's not my boyfriend."

                Cody rubbed his head, giggling nervously. "Heh, I've already got a girlfriend and she's NOTHING like this one over here," he said, jabbing his finger into Maki's shoulder.

                She responded with a frown and was about to slap Cody until Kenny yelled out, "Look! Something's happening to Ryu!" 

                Cody and Maki joined Kenny, staring out at the ring. They could see the Shotokan master on all fours before Guy. Their first impression was that perhaps Guy was beaten him into submission, but the black aura emanating from his body suggested otherwise. Even from such a distance, they could see Ryu grabbing his head, muscles in his body clenched as he struggled to control some unseen force. Guy had even backed up in fear. Upon seeing Guy's reaction, Maki immediately knew what it was. She looked over at Kenny who sat glaring at the ring, eyes wide with fear. His pupils had shrunk as he held tightly onto the bleachers with a force so great, his knuckles had turned a yellowish white. 

                The Satsui no Hadou was making itself known again. There was no way of telling whether Ryu would be able to control it this time or not. She prayed to whoever was listening that Ryu was a powerful enough warrior to do so, although that concept contradicted everything she'd studied about the dark arts. If Ryu fell victim to the Satsui no Hadou now, Guy would be killed in the ring in front of the millions of fans who had no idea what was going on. There'd be no help for him. 

                There was nothing she could do. Kenny covered his ears while Maki reached out and screamed in desperation at the top of her lungs, "GUY!!!!"


	12. Interlude: Crashing Down

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

**Immortal: With Guy, since both him and Ryu are such great fighters, I doubt Ryu would have to hold back, but we'll see in time!**

**Edgar: Whether or not Ryu gives into the Dark Hadou, you can find the answer to that if you play the SF games! My story is intended to tie into the original storyline. **

**XZanayu****: Here's the next chapter, as fast as I could! **

**Vammy****: I'm glad your impression of Kenny was what I intended to portray. In fanfics, since most of the readers already understand the character, there's little need to fully describe them. But with original characters, it's a little more difficult. **

**Jami****: Will he end up killing Guy? I'd say it'll take more than that to kill a Bushin ninja!**

**Kikoken****: Thanks for your compliments! They're really useful in driving me to write more. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**                Sakura looked towards the ring with worried, tearful eyes. She hadn't been clear on what was going on with Ryu. She didn't know why he tried to kill her the night before but apologized for his actions earlier this morning. But since then, he was acting like the champion she made him out to be, complete with modesty and humbleness. **

                However, at that moment, Ryu was beginning to show signs of … evil. Sakura couldn't think of a better word, but the way she idolized this champion, she could almost sense the kind of person he was. At the display he was putting on in the ring was completely different, even from the previous fights she'd seen him in before. 

                She felt a warm hand place itself on her shoulder. "Don't look, Sakura," Ken said. 

                "I … I've sensed this evil energy before," she said, ignoring Ken's instructions. "I sensed it last night, when Ryu tried to…"

                "And it's happening again," Ken replied grimly. "I don't know if Ryu will be able to control the Satsui no Hadou this time. It's getting stronger and stronger inside him. And it gets more powerful each time it threatens to take over."

                "No…" Sakura pressed her face onto the protective glass that separated the active participants from the others. She also recognized the mysterious Bushin ninja that Ryu was fighting. He was the man that helped her and Kenny get Ryu to the hospital last night! She never knew his name, but he'd been such a nice guy to help out. Now he was going to get killed by the man he helped. Sakura couldn't bear the thought. She clasped her hands together and prayed hard for the ninja to get out of the ring. 

                She looked to Ken who looked equally tense. His jaw was clasped shut, while his eyes remained fixed on whatever was going on in the ring. It was as if he believed the more he concentrated, the more helpful he could be. But they both knew they were capable of doing shit when it came to helping the ninja out. 

                Sakura felt her heart literally sink with dread when instead of moving away, the man knelt in front of Ryu and put a supporting hand on his shoulder. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but judging by his actions, he was probably asking Ryu if he was alright. 

                "Oh god, how stupid can you be?!" Sakura asked herself rhetorically. But she knew that the man was probably clueless as to what was possessing Ryu.

                Suddenly, she felt her blood run cold. Time seemed to slow momentarily to almost a halt. Sakura remembered Ken lunging for her, yelling for her to get down. Then from the corner of her eye, rays of a blinding light shone through the glass barrier, making it impossible to see, covering the world in a layer of light. Sakura felt Ken's hand on top of her head, using his strength and his weight to push her down underneath his body. At that exact moment, the glass barrier cracked in a spider web like fashion and shattered into deadly bits of razor sharp fragments. 

                Everything went dead silent, but she could feel the force of the explosion, threatening to push her towards the back wall. Sakura wrapped an arm around Ken's shoulders, and the other around his waist. Ken continued to keep pressure on her head and neck while ducking and covering his own head from the flying glass fragments. The two of them held protectively onto each other, hoping their combined weight would keep them anchored while their clothes and glass whipped around them. Sakura winced as the glass cut into her bare legs, but there was nothing she could do but bite her lip and pray. She caught a glimpse of Ken's face with a trail of blood running down one side. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                Kenny closed his eyes after he saw a blinding flash emanate from Ryu's body. A cold hand clasped his heart as he realized that Ryu was going to perform the move he tried to do on Kenny himself the night before on Guy. An invisible force seemed to pick Kenny up and throw him backwards. He felt a soft hand grip his ankle tightly. He looked to try to see what was going on, but managed to make out a mere silhouette of Maki holding onto him as a huge explosion took place in the middle of the ring. 

                Kenny felt his body drop, falling into Maki's arms. "Kenny!" she cried desperately. "Are you okay?" He nodded in response. Another explosion and she hugged him tighter. "Keep your head down. Don't open your eyes!"

                But he couldn't do that. Everything had happened in a time frame of three seconds at the most. Kenny wanted to know what was going on. He opened one eye, trying to make out what was going on. Cody stood hunched over the two of them, protecting them from airborne debris with his massive form. His face was twisted into a mask of agony as he struggled to hold on for Maki and Kenny's sake. His lips curled back, revealing a row of white teeth. The tendons and muscles in his neck, arms and chest tensed up, but were beginning to shake from the stress. His blond hair blew all over the place, brushing against his red, tired face. 

                "Cody! What the hell are you doing?!" Maki cried. Her voice was shrill and terrified. "You're getting hurt! Oh god, Cody, please stop!" Tears started squeezing their way out of the corners of her eyes. 

                But he refused to listen to her pleas. He half grunted and half breathed, trying to make himself last long enough for Maki and Kenny to make it out safely.  

                "Aah!!" The three of them screamed out of surprise in unison. The cemented floor began to cave in, dropping about six inches. Cracks started to snake their way across the entire surface. Panicked civilians began screaming, some climbing the bleachers to make it safely to the exit. But the balconies above, each one holding well over five hundred people each, began to crack and give way. Each one began coughing out clouds of dust, as the metal supports began to groan under the tremendous weight of the collapsing structure. It had hardly been a few seconds when the balconies collapsed, spilling rivers of falling people over the edges, crushing those trying to escape the stadium. 

                People were getting crazy with fear now, pushing through each other, stampeding to find a way out of the collapsing building. A hysterical woman crashed into Cody, knocking sideways. Another man came from the other side, knocking him in the opposite direction. He struggled to maintain his balance but the last straw came when a man body checked him to shove him out of the way, nearly tripping over Maki and Kenny. Cody grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and slammed a powerful fist across his face, knocking the man out cold. 

                A cloud of dust began enveloping the entire stadium while at the centre of the ring, a huge fire had started. It was impossible to see what was going on in there, let alone know if Guy or Ryu were okay. 

                "Is it gonna be over soon?!" Kenny cried over the volume of the noise. 

                "I don't now," Maki replied, rubbing the back of the boys head lightly. "Cody's not gonna let anything happen to us." After she finished her sentence, the ground started to tremble. The cracks got wider, revealing a faint, glowing red light of molten lava beneath the surface. The trembling became a violent shaking and Cody was thrown off balance, almost falling onto Maki and Kenny. 

                The shaking stopped suddenly without warning. A moment of silence fell upon the stadium as everyone tried to take in what was going on. Other than the occasional cough or the sound of a child crying, the people waited silently for whatever was to happen next. 

                A deafening groan of bending metal beams sounded. Chunks of the roof came falling down five stories and gradually, the whole thing started to come down upon the helpless crowd, and the screaming started up again.  


	13. Chapter 9: A New Threat

**Vammy****: Yeah, I think it would be nice to have the warriors treat each other like one big happy family. When they have things to deal with like Akuma and M. Bison, they'd better learn to work together! And no, Guy wasn't being stupid when helping Ryu. He's perfectly aware of what Ryu inherited, but he was a friend in need after all, right?**

**Jami****: I'm honored that you want to use this fanfic! I give you full permission … with the appropriate credits of course ;)**

**Way of Water: Well what Street Fighter fic would be complete without a Chun Li/Ryu pairing? Granted this fic isn't going to introduce any romantic activity between the two, but there will be some interest sparking nonetheless. Actually, it wasn't the Shun Goku Satsu that caused all the destruction. It's explained in this chapter.**

**Kikoken****: Whether or not Ryu gets over the Satsui no Hadou now becomes less important that the matters currently at hand! Read on and see!**

______________________________________________________________________________________       

Ryu brought his hands to his face, glaring at them with shock. The rough, worked skin of his hands was coated in a thick layer of blood. He clenched his fists, but felt no pain. If there weren't any cuts on his hands, that meant the blood must've come from someone else. 

                He looked around him, the uninhabitable surroundings suddenly hitting him like a thrown brick. The last thing Ryu remembered was fighting Guy, the Bushin master in the arena at the Osaka dome. But now, he was in some kind of disaster area that looked strangely like … His blood froze in realization. 

                "Did I do this?" he whispered to himself, just barely so he could hear it. "Is this place … Osaka Dome?" He recognized the familiar walls surrounding him, or at least, what was left of them. The outer walls had collapsed in areas. From the ones that still stood, the balconies had collapsed in most areas. Worst of all, scattered all over the ground and hanging from strewn debris were human bodies; bodies of spectators, reporters, fellow tournament participants, people of all ages and races … dead.

                The familiarity of the unmoving form in front of Ryu caught his attention. It was Guy, his body crushed underneath a slab of cement. His short dark hair was lightened by a fine layer of dust. Dried blood was smeared on one side of his face. 

                "Oh God," Ryu said as he bent down and gripped one end of the cement slab tightly. Using the his legs and back, he lifted with all his strength. He could feel the muscles in his body pulling and straining as he continued to breathe rhythmically, tearing the piece of debris off Guy. Ryu tipped the cement slab over onto its other side and knelt down beside the Bushin warrior, placing two fingers on his neck. Ryu adjusted the position of his fingers, hoping to feel some kind of a pulse, praying that there'd be one. If he had been responsible for killing all these people … Ryu didn't even want to consider that possibility. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. 

                He felt something against his fingers. It was a pulse! Ryu collapsed backwards, landing on his rear in relief. But this was no time to relax. He'd found one survivor, but there were probably many more buried under the rubble. The sound of distant sirens relieved the Shotokan warrior. Help was on the way. But until they arrived, he had to tend to Guy's injuries or at least help him regain consciousness. 

                "Do not fight the power," a deep voice growled. It was terrifyingly familiar and so deep, it could've come from in the throat of a demon. In fact …

                "Akuma!" Ryu exclaimed upon seeing the shadowy silhouette of the demon stalking around behind chunks of debris. "Show your face."

                "I tried to get you to embrace the Satsui no Hadou," Akuma said, ignoring Ryu's orders, "but you still fight it."

                "I fight because I don't want it!" Ryu retorted. "Why have you put that poison in me?"  

                "I've put power in you! Isn't that why you continue to fight; to become a better, more powerful warrior?"

                "Yes, but I fight to grow as a person, too. The Satsui no Hadou is powerful, but it isn't a part of me. Its dark nature isn't akin to my own. But yet, look what it's made me do." Ryu waved his arm around at the destruction everywhere. "This is what you've made me do, Akuma." 

                Akuma scoffed. "Don't get so arrogant. I'm the one who boosted the Satsui no Hadou inside of you by joining our chi. Perhaps I used too much force, because the resulting explosion was psychic in nature, much more powerful than anything physical. That's why the entire Dome collapsed."

                "And it's killed all these people!! This is all your fault, Akuma!"

                "You will learn to appreciate what you've earned in time."

                "This isn't a reward. It's punishment…" Stinging tears of frustration welled up in Ryu's eyes. He didn't ask for the Satsui no Hadou. His main goal in life was to fight, to grow stronger as a person and as a fighter. But if that was what attracted Akuma to him, perhaps everything that happened so far really was his fault. 

                "The more you fight the power, the more torture you put yourself through," Akuma said, as his form began disappearing just as quickly as he had come. "Just embrace it, and your pain will end."

                                                                                *              *              *

                It was so dark, hot and stuffy, Chun Li could hardly breathe. It was the struggle to breathe that woke her to consciousness. There was a pounding ache in her head. She brought her hand to her temple and gently massaged it, hoping to dull the pain. She saw spots for a few moments as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. What the hell happened?

                The last thing Chun Li remembered was watching the fight intently. She'd just gotten out of the arena and was wiping the sweat off her face with a wet cloth in the women's bathroom. She remembered the scratches on her back by Sodom … and then the shaking started. Chun Li remembered darting into the hallway, out of the cracking glass and tiles in the bathroom and taking refuge against the walls. 

                "It was an earthquake," Chun Li said to herself, coughing the choking dust particles out of her lungs. "This being Japan, you think the people would know how to make earthquake resistance buildings." She shook her head in disbelief and looked down the hall. At the end of the long, dark tunnel, where the arena used to be, there was light. The roof must've caved in on the place.

                "Help me, please! Can anyone hear me?" It was somebody's voice calling, high pitched, coming from a young female. 

                Chun Li nearly collapsed with relief. There was someone else that made it out alive. She swallowed the lump in her throat and replied, "Where are you? I'm coming to get you!"

                "Over here!" the faint voice said. Chun Li rolled her eyes. Yeah, like that helped a lot. "I'm where the sidelines used to be, where the non-active participants sit to watch the match."

                Was this girl a participant of the Street Fighter tournament? Since when did they allow people that young to enter? Chun Li didn't know for sure if she was really that young, she just sounded that way. But as she approached the end of the hallway, she saw the figure of a girl stumble into view. She was wearing what looked like the remains of a … high school uniform, as far as she could tell from her limited knowledge of Japanese culture. The tattered remains of a sailor collar rippled gently around the girl's neck. Her knee length, pleated skirt was also ripped in areas. The only thing that remained constant was the layer of dust that coated her body from head to toe. Chun Li examined herself and smirked, after discovering that she wasn't much better looking at this point. Ah what the hell, they'd just escaped an earthquake for God's sake. 

                "Are you alright?" Chun Li asked, running towards her. 

                "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, dusting herself off. "But my friend needs some help and I don't know how to check if he's okay.

                "Alright, take me to him," Chun Li said.

                It was a short trip to where the girl's friend lay, but the view was horrifying. Dismembered bodies lay everywhere amidst the rubble. Chun Li's earlier predictions were right. The entire roof of the Dome had caved in and snapped in too many places to count. Some people were saved by the falling roof, caught in the protection of its arch when the walls started to come down. She scanned her Interpol trained eyes all over, taking note of the few survivors starting to make their way out of the rubble. 

                But Chun Li's throat threatened to vomit out her heart when she saw the girl's "friend." There was no mistaking the blonde hair, bushy eyebrow man to be Ken, the man she'd met last year at the previous Alpha tournament. He was sitting up, with his back pressed against a part of a wall that remained standing. The girl must've put him in this position and attempt waking up. 

                "He's not responding," the girl said. "I'm too afraid to touch him in case he's got any internal injuries."

                Chun Li shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with him either," she said. "I'm not a doctor." She squatted beside Ken and put her fingers to his wrist, concentrating on finding a pulse. After a few panicked seconds, she felt a weak heartbeat through the artery in his wrist. "He's alive. Don't worry, … um …"

                "Sakura," the girl replied, pointing to herself. 

                Chun Li nodded in acknowledgement. "Don't worry, Sakura. He's alive. None of his limbs feel dislocated." She ran her fingers gently along his joints and cupped his chin in her hands. "Ken," she whispered gently. "Wake up, Ken."

                A groan sounded somewhere from deep within Ken's chest. He moved his head slightly. In the background, Sakura clasped her hands in front of her face, praying that he'd be okay. "W…what happened?" he grunted. 

                Chun Li smiled. "You're alright," she said, "and that's all that matters for now. Try not to move too much, help is on the way."

                "An earthquake happened," Sakura chimed in, "and you helped to protect me. Thanks a lot. And now, it's all my fault that you're hurt."

                "Hey," Ken said weakly, "I don't want to hear that. I'll do anything for a lady." He winked at her. 

                Chun Li rolled her eyes, saying, "That's enough. Let's just wait for help to get here."

                                                                                *              *              *

                Kenny felt the cool air blow gently against his skin. He could feel the softness of his hair, brushing his forehead gently. His skin felt moist and dry, as if he'd just taken a shower. He opened his eyes slowly, his heavy eyelids resisting such movement. 

                The first thing he saw was the foot of the bed, its metallic material gleaming under white, fluorescent lights. He looked at his arm, and noticed an IV jabbed into the vein of his forearm. He tried moving it, but his arm ached with every movement. And then he blinked. There was a sharp pain just above his eye. After the initial wave of pain, it became dull, like a bruise. It felt like someone had punched him in the eye. 

                "Where am I?" he asked himself, not really expecting anyone to answer. 

                There was a movement to his right, making the boy nearly jump out of his skin. "You're in the hospital," the voice said. It was gentle, soothing, and feminine sounding. 

                "Auntie Maki!" Kenny exclaimed when he saw her. Her blonde hair was now undone from the usual ponytail, hanging around her shoulders in dry, wispy locks. There was dirt smudged on her face and a few scrapes and bruises on her arms. Her left arm was hanging in front of her from a bandage attached to her shoulder. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

                She snickered. "I'd be more worried about you, kiddo," she said. "I've just got a broken arm, but you … you've broken one arm, a leg, fractured skull, one cracked rib … I could go on."

                Kenny continued to look at her in confusion. "Is that some kind of a disease?" he asked innocently. 

                "Haha, no it's not a disease. But I bet if you try moving, you'll start to hurt." Kenny tried moving again, to test Maki's theory, but she instantly held out her good arm, her face contorted into a terrified expression. "Don't do it! I was just giving you an example, but it's better if you just rest."

                "Oh, okay."

                Maki sighed. "I'm gonna go get some food from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

                Kenny licked his lips. "I want some orange juice. I'm kinda thirsty."

                "Then you should get some water. All that sugar in the juice will…"

                "Please, Auntie Maki?"

                "Alright … but don't let the doctors know I gave you something to drink. They'll throw a cow at me if they ever find out. After all, I'm supposed to be in my own room."

                Maki headed out the door and disappeared into the hallway. Kenny sighed and looked out the window from the left. He could see the sun setting in the distance. Its last rays of light lit up the sky, giving it a deep orange color. Far off towards the east, the sky was blue, with a few faint stars glowing in the distance. It had been just before noon that the earthquake occurred. Now it was sometime in the evening. Actually, given the winter hours, it would probably be around four o'clock by now.

                Kenny wondered if the other warriors were okay. He let his mind wander, thinking about Ryu. Kenny had last seen him in the ring, just before the earthquake happened. He saw a really bright light engulf the Shotokan warrior, but had lost sight of him as the explosion occurred, and the shaking started. The Bushin ninja, the man that helped Kenny get Ryu to the hospital was fighting in the ring too. Likewise, there was no telling if he was okay either. Maki hadn't updated him on Cody's condition. 

                His mind was starting to get overwhelmed by worry. He wanted to know what happened to everyone. Maybe it would be better if he actually went to look for himself! Kenny was quite pleased at himself for thinking of such a good idea, but he'd forgotten the physical condition he was in. Upon pushing his body up into a sitting position on the bed, he felt a pain in his lower ribs, as if someone had stuck a dagger in there. His right foot wouldn't co-operate either because his whole leg was strapped in an upwards position, hanging from the ceiling. A pounding headache started deep in his head too. Exhausted from the pain, Kenny lay back down, panting from the effort. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all. 

                "You shouldn't move, child," a voice said. The first thought to enter Kenny's head was that Maki had returned from her trip to the cafeteria with some food. But then again, this voice was different than hers. It was deeper and definitely coming from a man. Finally, the person who was speaking to him appeared in the doorway, his huge form filling up the entire space. "After all, you're in no condition for any physical activity." He spoke with a voice that had a forced paternal tone to it. The man sounded gentle, but there was some kind of feeling Kenny got that this man was anything but. He seemed almost … almost evil.

                He started walking towards Kenny, suppressing a chuckle that leaked from his lips. The man was very tall with a very broad chest and shoulders. Powerful arms, thick with muscle hung at his sides, swaying back and forth as he slowly approached. He was dressed in a red suit, with gray metal armor on his shoulders, forearms and shins. A heavy looking black cape hung loosely from his shoulders, reaching down and spreading around his ankles. But his most noticeable feature was the hat that he wore. Its rim cast a shadow over the man's eyes, hiding whatever sinister expression he might have had. On the hat, in the center, was a golden pin of some kind. It was a skull with two wings, one on each side. 

                Kenny pulled soft, white blanket up to his chest. The only protection it offered was psychological, but at least it was of some comfort. "W…who are you?" the boy asked, his voice receding into a weak whisper. 

                "Hahaha," the man laughed out loud, the echoes of his voice bouncing against the walls. Kenny winced at the sudden rise in volume. "Don't be afraid of me, boy. You have something I need; something that I can use to …"

                "To what?" 

                The man ignored the question, rewording what he wanted to say in a simpler statement. "You'll see." He reached out towards Kenny, despite his vocal protests. 

                "No! Don't come any closer!" But the man didn't pay any attention. "Auntie Maki! Anybody! Help me! Get away! **AAAAHHH!!!" **

The man single handedly reached out to seize Kenny, his giant palm casting a dark shadow over the boy's terrified face. 


	14. Chapter 10: Kenny's Secret

**Jami****: Yup, it's the one and only Bison! But continue reading this chapter and it may seem that Bison's bitten off a lot more than he can chew…**

**Vammy****: Your questions are explained in this chapter. Kenny is very important to the development of Shadowlaw technology.**

**Edgar: Thanks for the encouragement! I'm so glad I have a lot of support for this story.**

**Chan: I'm glad that my story is getting more interesting for you! I'm going to need to have at least a SPARK of some Ryu and Chun Li interests because … I mean it's almost official! Maybe not in the SF games but definitely in the comics. But don't worry, they're not gonna be all lovey dovey. Just keep reading and you'll see.**

**Way of Water: If there weren't any cliffhangers, what would make you continue reading the story?!**

**Immortal: Haha! It'll take more than an earthquake to kill Ken Masters, wouldn't you say? No, I can't kill him off now. After all, my story has to tie into the official Street Fighter storyline. It's sort of a goal I set for myself. **

**Kikoken****: Thanks! I really appreciate your support. This is where the story gets a little deeper, so I hope you'll continue reading!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**                Bison glared evilly at the boy in front of him. He had been hunting this child for a solid week now, not even clueing in on where he could be, until now. Bison, as the head of the crime organization, Shadowlaw, had complete knowledge of a project that the technology department had been working on for some time. They were just in the beginning stages of mass producing a technologically advanced robot, capable of hunting down people and capturing them dead or alive. The robots were designed to replace the human infantry that they currently used, possessing the ability to track people down based on their physical appearance and DNA samples. The prototypes were currently in development but it would only be a matter of time before the technology was patented.**

                They were lacking in the robots, but the raw equipment with the technology to track people down was already being produced. This was its first test, having being proven to work perfectly. Bison decided to test it himself when hunting down the boy. Of all the luck, he had been injured in an unexplained explosion that took place in the Osaka Dome earlier today. Oddly enough, it had nothing to do with Shadowlaw, at least according to Bison's own knowledge. 

                But whatever its cause wasn't important right now. What mattered was the fact that they had Dr. Feng's kid in their possession. Bison scoffed at the recollection of Dr. Feng, a scientist that once worked for Shadowlaw, until he had grown too attached to the "Shadow" technology he'd been working on. When the arrogant doctor had threatened to keep the technology to himself, Bison threw a fit and had the man executed and his home burned to the ground. He didn't appreciate such selfishness, especially when the project was being funded by Shadowlaw. 

                The only person in Feng's family to escape execution was his six year old son. But at first, Bison could've cared less about the boy. What mattered was finding the chip that contained all the information of the "Shadow" technology. Before burning down the house, Shadowlaw soldiers searched it top to bottom, turning up floorboards and ceiling panels. They came out with nothing. The woman of the house also claimed she knew nothing about the technology, so she'd also been killed. 

                But the boy, perhaps he knew something. After the other scientists had searched Feng's personal records, including journal entries, they stated that Feng kept the technology with his son, although it didn't specify how exactly. Now that Kenny was under the possession of Shadowlaw, Bison intended to find out. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                "He's gone," Maki sobbed into her hands. Her strong body now lay limp in a luxurious seat in the hospital waiting room. The cheerful paintings of cartoon characters on the pediatric ward didn't help lighten her mood, for she'd realized what happened to Kenny. In the seat beside her, the Interpol investigator sat looking at her sympathetically. Maki hadn't met her before, but she had to report the bad news to Ryu. When she found him, he was talking with this other woman. Maki thought she remembered her as Chun Li, when Ryu had introduced them, but she didn't really care right now. Instead of following the social etiquettes she strongly believed in, the urgency of the matter didn't let Maki keep it in. Now, on her other side, Ryu put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

                "It's not your fault," he said. "You were just going to get Kenny some food to make him feel better. There was no way you could've known someone was going to come and kidnap him."

                "You don't understand," Maki said, sniffing. She took her hands away from her red, tear streaked face. "I was there! If only I'd run faster."

                "You heard him calling," the Interpol woman said. "You went to help him as fast as you could!"

                "Not fast enough. Oh God, this is all my fault… I'm so sorry Ryu. If only I'd kept my eye on him."

                "I don't understand. Why would Bison want Ryu?" Chun Li asked Ryu, racking her brain for some kind of answer herself.

                "I can't answer that," he replied, "but I think there's someone who would."

                "Who?"

                "Kenny was telling me about a friend he had," Ryu said. "He lives in some alley near to the Osaka Dome. His name is Cranky and he's been helping Kenny survive the streets since he'd been found, almost dead outside his burning house."

                "You know what I don't understand?" Chun Li said, rubbing her chin in deep thought. "If Kenny was found outside his house that was on fire, why didn't he need any medical attention? How did he get out all by himself? Did Cranky take him to the hospital?" 

                "You're right," Ryu agreed. "I don't think Kenny said anything about going to the hospital right after. He just said after his house burnt down, he lived on the streets."

                "That means he should be on the missing persons list," Chun Li concluded. Ryu nodded. "I don't know, but I've got a gut feeling that Kenny's the kid I'm supposed to be looking for." 

                "What makes you think that?" Maki asked holding Chun Li's hand in hers, desperate for some kind of an answer. 

                "Because I've been sent here by Interpol to track down Bison. One of my secondary objectives is to find a boy named Kenneth Feng. He's six years old, black hair and about yay tall." She placed an open palm face down at about waist level. "He's the child of a recently murdered Shadowlaw scientist. And judging from what you're telling me now, Maki, Bison would have no reason to abduct your 'Kenny' unless there was something he needed from the boy. I know Shadowlaw too well and they are a terrorist organization, not a child kidnapping agency. He's important to them."

                "There's no doubt in my mind either that our Kenny is the boy you're looking for, Chun Li," Ryu said. "But even if he isn't, searching for the child is secondary priority right now. Because in such a case, an innocent child would be in Bison's hands as we speak."

                "You're right," she agreed. "What do you suggest we do now?"

                "I'm going to have a talk with Cranky," Ryu said. "I'm gonna find that guy, and get all the information about Kenny out of him."

                "Alright. While you're doing that, I'm going to search the missing person's archives on the internet. I'll get a picture of Kenneth Feng and print it out. You tell me if that's Kenny or not. I sure hope it is. It'll make my job that much easier for me."

                "I'm going with you, Ryu," Maki insisted. "I can't help but feel responsible for Kenny's kidnapping. Please let me come with you."

                Ryu shook his head. "I can't let you do that," he said. "You're hurt and there's no way the doctors are going to let me take you out of here. Besides, I think Guy, Ken, Cody and Sakura are gonna be needing some company."

                Maki began to protest but decided against it. Ryu had a point and when he was right, she doubted he'd take her with him no matter how much she pleaded. He seemed to share a lot of Guy's traits. "Just … come back as soon as you've got any information. I need to know."

Chun Li placed a reassuring hand on Maki's shoulder. "Don't worry, Miss," she said. "You and the others will be the first to know when we discover anything about Kenny."

"Don't worry," Ryu backed her up. "He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Ryu and Chun Li left Maki behind in the waiting room with a worried look on the Bushin kunoichi's face. Maki knew what she had to do. Telling just Ryu and Chun Li weren't enough. She'd have to tell the others about Kenny. But was it right to worry them when there was nothing they could do about it? 

                                                                *              *              *

"I don't trust Ryu by himself," Ken said. He shook his head firmly, crossing his arms as he sat up like a child in his hospital bead. "The guy's like a brother to me, but with the Satsui no Hadou in him…"

"I'm sorry," Maki replied with her head hanging down in shame. "I know, if I'd only kept a better watch on Kenny, Ryu wouldn't have to do this. It's amazing that in the entire earthquake that made the Dome collapse, he was the only one to emerge unscathed."

Ken looked at her from the corners of his eyes, looking slightly confused. "What do you mean it was an earthquake?" he asked. "What happened back there wasn't an earthquake. Didn't you feel the surge of energy? It was an explosion that caused the building to collapse. That's why none of the surrounding buildings had a dent on them."

"What could have caused such a powerful explosion to make the Osaka Dome collapse?" Maki asked, scratching her head. 

"How about the Satsui no Hadou?" Ken replied sarcastically. "I felt its energy flood the entire Dome. And it didn't just come from Ryu. He's too weak to possess that amount of power right now. He hasn't given it a chance to develop inside his body."

"So then, who else could it have come from?"

"Someone who's absorbed the Satsui no Hadou; someone who's allowed the evil energy to take over his body."

"Are you talking about that creature we fought yesterday? That demon-like man?"

Ken nodded grimly. "Akuma is a force to be reckoned with. And right now, with Kenny gone, Akuma's presence isn't helping much."

"I say we forget Akuma for now," a third voice, coming from across the room from Ken, said. 

"Sakura…" Ken was at a loss for words. What the teenage girl was suggesting was ridiculous, but he was aware that she didn't fully understand what Ryu had gotten from Akuma. It was a force so powerful, it could literally destroy all humanity in the Street Fighter champion. "You're right. At the moment, Kenny's safety is important. But we can't just dismiss Ryu's problems."

The girl shrugged. "All Ryu needs to do is learn how to control the evil energy and use it to his advantage. He doesn't have to let it control him. I mean, if he chooses the path of a warrior, should part of it be about growing as both a person and a fighter? If he can control the Satsui no Hadou, he will grow that much more, don't you think?"

Ken nodded in agreement. He'd never considered it before, but what Sakura was saying made sense. Ryu would be a better person physically and mentally if he was able to conquer the Satsui no Hadou and even master it. "Maybe you've got a point, Sakura," Ken said. 

Maki looked towards the empty bed beside Sakura, noticing the familiar name scribbled on the clipboard resting at the foot of the bed. "Where's Cody?" she asked. 

"Right over here," the man replied, walking through the door frame with crackers in one hand and a tub of cream cheese in the other. "I got a little hungry so I decided to head out for some food. You want some?"

Maki shook her head. "I don't have the appetite to eat right now."

"You look pretty down," Cody commented. Maki snickered to herself. Cody was a street brawler who was very fond of fighting. He had a large, well built frame and his size generally suggested a threatening presence. But as he stood in front of her now, wearing a hospital gown that was somehow too big for him, he looked like little kid that just raided the fridge. He ignored Maki's laughing and rolled his shoulders. "My back still hurts from back when I protected you and the kid from all that flying shit." He covered his mouth as soon as he noticed Sakura had been listening to the conversation. "I mean …"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh God, it's not like I'm completely clueless about profanity. I'm a junior high student for SHIT sake." Maki and Cody seemed to reel back in surprise. Sakura shook her head. 

Ken cocked his chin towards Maki's direction. "She says Bison came," he explained to Cody.

"Bison," Cody said, rubbing his chin. "That name sounds familiar."

"It's the name of the head of the Shadowlaw organization," Maki replied. 

"And he took Kenny," Sakura chimed in, trying to sound more serious than excited. "So now, we have to help get him back!"

"Slow down, little lady," Ken said, holding his hands up. "Ryu and Chun Li are investigating Kenny's background right now. They're gonna get back here and let us know about what they find out and why Shadowlaw might want him. And who said anything about you tagging along?"

"What? Why won't you let me come along?!"

"Hmm, I don't know! Maybe because you've got more important things to worry about, like exams!"

"Ken, don't be so cold," Maki said. She turned to Sakura. "It's because … this mission isn't meant for someone like you. You're a junior high student. And right now, you have school to worry about. It's more dangerous for you to come along on this mission."

"What mission?" Sakura spat. "You guys don't even have a plan right now."

"No, but we will," Cody added. "And when that happens, it'll be too dangerous to have you involved."

"I don't believe this," Sakura said. She sounded crushed. "You don't understand. Street fighting is my dream. What better opportunity that this?"

"You will have other opportunities!" Ken said, trying to say something to please the flustered girl. "They will be safer, less dangerous opportunities!" 

"Kono ko ha atashi tachi wo itteru koto ga wakarenai," Maki whispered under her breath to Cody. He smiled. Coming from Japan, Maki and Guy moved straight to Metro City where they were quickly befriended by Cody. Over the years of their friendship, they'd taught him some basic Japanese and used it whenever they wanted to say something to each other that they didn't want anyone else hearing.

"Wakasugiru kara yo," Cody replied, looking pretty smug. 

Sakura folded her arms looking unimpressed. "Bakana futari! Atashi ga kimi tachi wo itteru koto ga zenzen wakaranai to omotteru ka?!"

"Alright, since when did we switch languages?!" Ken asked, slightly embarrassed that he couldn't understand what was going on, although having being raised in Japan himself.

"They think I don't understand what they're saying," she said. "They think I'm too young to get why it isn't a good idea to let me go on the mission with you guys."

"You'll understand in time," Maki said, who was now red with embarrassment. She was so used to that habit with Cody that she'd forgotten that Sakura, being a native to the country, would understand what she was saying. Maki turned to Cody. "Next time I do that, try to remind me I'm in Japan."

                                                                *              *              *

"I swear to God I didn't do anything to Kenny!" Cranky said, putting his hands up in front of his face to defend himself. Ryu knew instantly this was the boy Kenny was talking about, the one that had helped him survive on the streets, the one that taught him how to steal money. 

The boy was slightly older than Kenny and had long, shaggy brown hair that reached down over his eyes and cheekbones. He glared at Ryu fearfully between the gaps in his bangs. Ryu had him cornered in an alley, as he now supported his weight on his arms resting on a tin garbage can. The chase was a long one, longer than Ryu had anticipated someone of the boy's caliber could hold up. But Ryu was just getting warmed up. He knew that Kenny lived around the alleys of the Osaka Dome and so did his friend Cranky, but he didn't know why Cranky had run, but he wanted to calm the boy now, so he could question the hell out of him. 

"Don't worry," Ryu said, holding his hands up. "I just want to ask you for some help."

"Hell yeah," Cranky spat. "That's why you chased me all the way over here. Why don't you just go bother some other street kid? I ain't giving you want you want!"

"If you don't help me," Ryu began, "Kenny will die."

"What? How do you know him? What have you done to Kenny?"

"He's been kidnapped. I want to ask you some questions about him. Maybe you could help us figure out why." He could tell this boy was a true friend. Upon mentioning Kenny's name, he'd calmed down, as if willing to cooperate if it helped Kenny. Ryu couldn't have asked for more. "I want to begin by you telling me how you met him. Kenny's told me that he met because his parents were on vacation and you were supposed to take care of him. But it doesn't make sense that he used to live in a home and now he's living on the streets. He's a kid and he doesn't understand that. I'm sure you can tell me how he ended up here."

Cranky bowed his head, ashamed of himself. "I didn't want Kenny to know the truth," he admitted. "I didn't have the heart to tell him that his parents were dead."

"Just tell me how you found him," Ryu said. 

"A few buddies and me were walking around this neighborhood at the edge of town," Cranky began. We were doing the typical thing we did every night, just getting drunk and hanging out. But then, we heard this explosion a few houses down the road and we saw this house burst into flames. I could hear screams." Cranky's eyes had dazed over, recalling the events he seemingly had tried to forget. 

"There was this woman, begging for someone not to kill her. Then I heard a gunshot and the screaming stopped. I don't know why, but I wanted to get a closer look. My buddies just ran off. I walked up to the house, hiding behind a few bushes on their lawn, then I started to hear this kid screaming. Whoever killed the woman now had the kid. They were all still inside the house at this point and the fire was slowly starting to spread. 

All I could hear the kid do was scream and cry. Then I heard another gunshot, and then it was quiet. At first, I thought that was the end of it, but then all of a sudden, I heard someone else scream. It came from a male and he was going, 'kill the little fucker, kill him!' Then a whole bunch more gunshots got fired, and then there was silence. I was so scared, I couldn't even move."

Ryu could see that Cranky was crying now. Recalling these events scared him too much, but he seemed determined to let it out. It was as if he'd kept them bottled up inside himself for so long that he had to let it out.

"It's okay," Ryu whispered sympathetically. "Continue, please." 

Cranky swallowed hard, and continued. "But then, on the sidewalk right outside the house, I saw Kenny walking by himself. He didn't have any look on his face, just tears falling from his eyes like a tap. He looked like some kind of demon, straight out from hell. His eyes were glowing white like a ghost but his body was so dark … it looked like some kind of a shadow. There was blood splattered all over his hands, chest and face. Then he sort of fainted. I walked over to him to try and help him but he would move. But by the time I got to him, he looked just like a regular little boy, so then I thought maybe when he looked all scary, it was my imagination. When Kenny woke up the next morning, all he could remember was his name; absolutely nothing else, man. I couldn't tell him about his family, about his home. 

I read in the papers the next few days that they'd discovered the bodies of Kenny's family all burnt to a crisp. And the police also found bullets in them. They also found other bodies, all sliced up and dismembered. They deaths were more painful than the others, but nobody could figure out who they were. The neighbors told authorities that only three people lived in that house, two adults and one kid. But nobody could come up with an explanation as to how five adult bodies were discovered, two being the couple of the household and three mysterious unknowns. Since they didn't find Kenny's body, they thought he was still alive. They are right."

"But if you knew the authorities were looking for Kenny, why did you decide to keep him?" Ryu asked. He hadn't expected such a dramatic story from Cranky, but slowly, as the boy continued to speak, the mystery of Kenny's background became mystery no more.

"I didn't want to turn him over for two reasons. First, he would have learned that his family was dead, and I can't bear to see him if he learned of the news. But mostly, it was because I think Kenny was responsible for killing those three mysterious people found in the burned remains of his house. The authorities couldn't explain why there were three extra bodies, all who died painful deaths. There were no survivors and I was the only witness."

"You should have come forth with the information then," Ryu said. 

"Yeah right, like the authorities would believe some drunk street kid. I don't know if was because of my alcohol that night, but I swear, man, I know what I saw. Kenny's got something powerful inside him; powerful enough to cut up three adults into pieces."

"And why don't you fear him?"

"Because he did it to the people that killed his family. He's a good kid. But I sure as hell don't wanna get on his bad side."

"I can't believe you've kept all this from the authorities."

"I don't know how Kenny would react. I just don't want him getting upset … I don't want to see that … that demon inside him again." Cranky covered his face with his hands. His shoulders started shaking as he cried. "I tried to forget all that ever happened, man. I just wanted to help that kid live life after all that shit."

"That demon? Are you talking about how Kenny looked like when you first saw him?"

Cranky nodded, sniffing deeply. "Yeah. And I know it wasn't the alcohol inside me at the time. The guy was a demon, straight from hell. But when he collapsed, I just … I had to help."

"It's alright," Ryu said, trying to reassure the broken youth. "You've helped me a lot." He took out some money from the pockets of his jeans. "Take his as a token of my appreciation. It's fifty thousand yen. Get yourself some food and a blanket or something." Cranky didn't seem to notice as he continued sobbing into his hands. Ryu left it at the boy's feet, turned around, and walked slowly away.

Just as he was about to leave, Cranky spoke up. "I've tried my best to shield Kenny from all this shit," he said. "Whatever happens to him now, you're responsible."

Ryu closed his eyes, realizing the truth of Cranky's words. Ryu had forced the information out of the boy. Now that he understood where the boy came from, it was up to Ryu and the others to figure out why Bison would want him, and how they might get him back. Cranky was no longer responsible for what happened to Kenny. 

The information he provided answered some of Ryu's questions, but opened up a whole set of new ones. What was this powerful force that Cranky believed Kenny possessed? Was he just intoxicated or was what he saw real? If he was just drunk, then why did his story fit so well with what the authorities found? And if Kenny really had some kind of evil energy inside him, then it would explain why Bison would want to kidnap him. And now, Ryu was surer than ever that the boy Chun Li was looking for was Kenny. She had to know about the kind of mysterious evil energy that could be flowing through the boy's veins. 

Ryu could feel his heart break for Kenny, as he realized that he too had something evil manifesting itself inside his body. And it was up to Ryu to make sure Kenny didn't embrace it, as Ryu had been tempted to embrace the Satsui no Hadou. Chun Li, whose mission was to retrieve Kenny, had her life riding on the chance that Kenny would be able to conquer the evil inside him. 

Both him and Ryu, coming from completely different backgrounds, now walked the same path of evil. And Ryu had the sinking feeling that only one of them would be strong enough to divert from it…


	15. Chapter 11: The First Shadow Soldier

                "I've got all the information on the kid I'm supposed to be looking for, right here," Chun Li said as she barged into the hospital ward without even considering the visiting hours. It wasn't like the others minded. They sat around the room, looking as if they were in the middle of utter boredom. Sakura sat slouched over by the window, gazing at the evening lights in a hypnoticdaze. Ken and Cody were sitting on Ken's bed, using the dinner tray as a flat surface for arm wrestling. The cold air of the room formed goose bumps on her skin while the stench of medical chemicals raided her nose.

                "Did you find anything new?" Maki asked, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back. Up to that point, she had been sitting on a cold, uncomfortable plastic seat beside Cody's bed twiddling her thumbs. She was too restless. 

                "No," Chun Li replied, "at least no new information for me. But there might be something for you here." She handed some crumpled sheets of white paper of to Maki's impatient hands. "The picture of the boy - that's Kenneth Feng."

                Maki's eyes widened with recognition. "That's him," she said. "That's Kenny." The announcement drew the attention of Cody, Ken and Sakura as they immediately stopped whatever they were doing and headed over to Chun Li and Maki. 

                "So he is the kid you're looking for," Ken said. "But it doesn't make any sense. What would Bison want with him? He's just a street kid."

                "No, he's a lot more than that," Ryu's voice said as he appeared through the doorway of the ward. The others looked at him, their eyes begging for any information he could provide. "I've found his friend Cranky and I had a nice talk with him."

                "Well, what did he say?" Cody asked, getting impatient. 

                "Cranky thinks there's something inside Kenny," Ryu said, unsure of how to word it correctly. "If you guys have been watching any T.V., I'm sure there was a report somewhere about a mysterious fire in the residential area on the outskirts of the city."

                "I think I've read about it somewhere…" Maki said, trying to recall forgotten memories. The only one who didn't seem to possess any knowledge about the current events, ironically, was Sakura, the native Japanese girl who lived a few train stops away from the Dome.

                "Anyway," Ryu continued, "he says when Kenny's house was burning down, he heard a group of people inside killing his mother. And then they tried to kill Kenny. Cranky said he heard the gunshots and all. Then, he heard screams from the men and then found Kenny walking outside looking like he was possessed."

                "I'm sorry, but … that doesn't sound very believable," Chun Li said, looking at Ryu as if she were looking at a madman. 

                "Yeah," Ryu replied, "but if you think about it, why were there three extra bodies found in the remains of the house? Chun Li, you're an Interpol Agent, you must know something about this, right?"

                "Yeah, but I wasn't the one responsible for the investigation of this case."

                "Well, as long as you're familiar with what the local police found. Why didn't they find Kenny's body? Cranky said he heard the men kill the woman. Who could've killed the intruders?"

                "Perhaps the woman's husband did it?"

                "When Cranky said the intruders seemed to have a hard time killing Kenny and the fact that Kenny came out of the house alive looking like some kind of ghost?" Ryu had Chun Li cornered in her argument. "The only thing we can assume is Kenny was the one who did it. And with the ability to slaughter three grown men, that would be seen as an asset through Bison's eyes."

                Maki leaned in towards Cody. "Kono bakana hito wo shinjiteru no?"

                Cody clasped his hand tightly over her mouth. "We're not in the U.S. anymore, Maki!"

                "Listen, Maki, if you don't believe me and you really think I'm useless, then you can just forget about joining us to help Kenny," Ryu said firmly. "At least I'm trying to get him back after you screwed up and let Bison take him."

                "Ouch," Ken said, "that was low, Ryu." But Ken's words went unnoticed by his friend as Ryu walked hastily out the door. 

                "Chun Li, I'd like to have a word with you, please," he said, just before disappearing around the bend. 

                Tears had begun to well up in Maki's eyes. Chun Li took Maki's hands in hers. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm sure he doesn't mean it." She got up and joined Ryu outside, talking to him in low, soft tones.

                                                                                *              *              *

                Kenny's eyelids were heavy, but he had to open them. His body was damp with sweat while his tongue was coarse and dry. He wanted some water. His head hurt but upon moving, he hurt all over. Kenny remembered Maki telling him he had broken many parts of his body. He also remembered being in the hospital but where was he now? 

                His tired eyes looked around for some clue of where he might be, but the only thing he saw was darkness. There was a light hanging above his head, bathing his body in a pool of light. He could see that he still had his hospital gown on. But instead of the warm, soft covers of the bed, he was strapped to a cold metal platform that was positioned upright. His arms were held by leather straps alongside his body while his legs were bound together with a larger single strap. 

                "You're finally awake," a man's voice growled. Kenny remembered the big man with a cape and a red suit. That was the last thing he remembered seeing until now. Maybe the person speaking was him.

                "I'm thirsty," Kenny replied, hoping he would get something to drink.

                "I don't suppose that would be bad," the voice replied. He heard a snap. "Get the boy some water!"

                "Who are you?" Kenny asked, straining his eyes to see through the dark.

                Something moved in the shadows towards him. At first, he could only make out slight movements but as the form reached the edge of the light, he recognized the man. It was the one who brought him here. Kenny's heart started to pump faster in his chest. Something told him this man was up to no good even though he acted kindly. "My name is M. Bison," the man said. "I apologize for your discomfort, but we needed to run some tests on you."

                "What kind of tests?"

                "I'm not going to lie to you, Kenny," Bison said. "We've run some scans on your body, and it seems you have some kind of a computer chip inside you. It's welded into your spinal cord."

                "What's a chip doing there? I haven't had chips in a long time."

                Bison smirked. "No, child. It's a computer chip, not a potato chip. You can't eat those. But it contains a lot of information that will help us."

                "Help you do what?"

                "It will help us… make the world a better place."

                Kenny's eyes widened. "Can it help me find my mom and dad?"

                Bison nodded. "Of course it can! It's an invention by your father himself! In fact, all of your father's work is stored inside that chip."

                "But how are you going to get it when it's inside me?"

                "We can't take it from you," Bison replied. "The chip has kind of gotten 'used to' you. It doesn't want to leave."

                "Here's the water, Lord Bison." The form of a very tall, bald headed man appeared behind Bison. Kenny didn't like the look of him either. There was a patch over one of the man's eyes. He had only shorts on, and Kenny could see a large scar on the man's chest. His hands, one of which was holding a glass of water with a straw, were wrapped in some kind of white bandage - in fact, so were his feet. Kenny had never seen such strange clothing before, but he decided it would be safer if he didn't ask.

                Bison snatched the water from the man and didn't even say thank you. He plopped the glass in front of Kenny on a metal tray beside his head, the end of the straw near to the boy's mouth. "Have a drink. I'll be back later to see how you're doing."

                                                                                *              *              *

                Bison and Sagat headed down the dimly lit hallways of the Shadowlaw headquarters. This particular location was at the base of Mount Fuji, deep within the mountain. His heavy rubber boots thumped against the cold metal that the entire base was constructed of. Swinging lights hung above them lighting the way all the way down the hall.

                "What have you discovered, my Lord?" Sagat asked. "You have been searching for this child for awhile now. I hope it was worth it."

                "Oh it was well worth the effort," Bison replied. "Dr. Feng was a smart one. He really did mean to keep the technology that we funded for himself."

                "How so?"

                "He only made one copy of his work and saved it into a microchip. I don't know how that man did it, but to keep it from us, he put it inside his son and somehow, embedded the technology into his son's brain using his spinal cord."

                "So the chip kind of gives the boy its information," Sagat concluded.

                "It's wired to the boy's sub conscience."

                 "So he actually managed to successfully blend organic life with technology. I didn't know our scientists were capable of working such wonders."

                "That's why I hired him," Bison said, with a hint of regret. "But the man had to betray us. He had to fight for the 'right cause'. Well his stupid right cause has gotten him and his wife killed. His son now possesses the Shadow technology and soon, when we have learnt how to duplicate it, we will have a Shadow army of our own."

                "Lord Bison," Sagat began, unsure of how to express his thoughts into words. "Are you suggesting that the six year old kid, lying in that room, is a Shadow soldier? This has been the goal of the entire Shadowlaw organization for years now!"

                "Hard to believe, isn't it? But yes, Kenny Feng is our first one. Who would've guessed a six year old boy would the key to the next step of the organization's development?"

                "We must be careful though," Sagat warned. "We don't fully understand the Shadow technology yet. We don't know what this boy is capable of doing."

                "Hence the leather straps on his little limbs, Sagat," Bison said. "We're tightening up security around him and I don't want anyone upsetting this boy. Just like you said, we don't know what to expect from such power just yet."

                                                                                *              *              *

                "I've got a partner helping me on this assignment," Chun Li whispered to Ryu, her eyes following each passer by carefully, making sure nobody would overhear. "His name is Charlie Nash, one of the big boy lieutenants up in the United States military hierarchy. Anyway, my point is, he knows about Kenny too."

                Ryu rubbed his chin and folded his arms. "Will he be joining us?"

                "He will be in time." Chun Li patted Ryu's forearm. "But when I was researching Kenneth's background, I discovered two things. First off, the boy is the same Kenny that got kidnapped. Secondly, your suspicions about him possessing some kind of 'power' are correct."

                Ryu's eyes widened. "What … what exactly is inside him?"

                "I got a phone call from Charlie when I was away just now," Chun Li sighed outwardly, trying to repeat what her partner had told her. "The American FBI has a few moles infiltrating the Shadowlaw headquarters. A few of the moles claim to have gotten close enough to Dr. Feng to work on the same scientific team."

                "Who's that?"

                "Dr. Feng is Kenny's father. Anyway, it's become official, classified information that the FBI has passed onto Interpol, that Dr. Feng has been working on some kind of technology for Bison, allowing Shadowlaw to build mechanically advanced soldiers."

                "What's that supposed to mean? Mechanically advanced soldiers?"

                Chun Li shook her head. "I'm not sure," she said. "But all I've heard from Charlie is that this technology welds organic matter, which I assume are to be human soldiers, to computers or microchips. That's all the information we were able to get because Dr. Feng was paranoid about anyone discovering his project. He was killed because he was so proud of it, he didn't even want to give it over to Shadowlaw even though they were the ones who funded the project. Before he died, he only made one copy of his work, just to make sure nobody could get to it."

                "So where's the technology now?"

                "The FBI and Interpol don't know," Chun Li replied, shrugging. "But I bet Shadowlaw does. And that could be why they kidnapped Kenny."

                "I don't get it," Ryu said, rubbing his head. "Why would that boy know anything about his father's work?"

                "Think harder, Ryu," Chun Li said, balling up her fists enthusiastically. "Where would be the last place anyone would ever look, especially for a technology that has the ability to weld itself to organic matter?"

                "Are… are you suggesting that Kenny …"

                Chun Li nodded, smiling like a child. "He's got the technology inside of him. We have to make sure Shadowlaw doesn't get their hands on it, or harm Kenny either."

                                                                                *              *              *

                Finally, they made it here. Lieutenant Charlie Nash now squatted amongst the bushes and leaves in camouflage gear looking through a large pair of cold, metal binoculars. He could feel the crisp, dry night air biting at his body, especially at his hands, nose and toes. Cutting his mind off the physical challenges of the winter atmosphere, he concentrated on tonight's duty, determined as ever to succeed in their mission. Shadowlaw had to go down. 

                He checked his watch … it was eleven at night, about three hours since Chun Li had called him, asking for information regarding the boy she was supposed to locate. She should've gotten all the information when he faxed her yesterday. Such irresponsibility wasn't typical of the Chinese Interpol officer.

                Following leads given by the FBI moles that had infiltrated the Shadowlaw headquarters, Charlie was flown immediately from the United States along with his platoon members and several hundred other platoons. Bison was currently at the Shadowlaw base situated near Mount Fuji, Japan. 

At last, here they were, just a few hundred feet from the insignificant entrance of the base. It was clever in design, consisting of two large boulders strategically placed beside each other, so that they covered the cave mouth that served as the main gates. A bunch of everyday hikers would hardly look twice. But they wouldn't be armed with the information the FBI had, and Charlie started smirking upon realizing that. 

Charlie felt some leaves rustling behind him. "Thomas, settle down!" he ordered in a harsh whisper. "We're only here to observe Shadowlaw for now. We attack in about a week." Charlie rolled his eyes at the impotent soldier. He was in the platoon for a good six months now, but still wasn't able to get his act together. Some people just weren't built for the military. He wondered why some people even bothered joining. It wasn't as if the United States had some kind of conscription law.

"Attacking in how long, exactly?" an unfamiliar voice asked. At that moment, Charlie could feel the cold, metal barrel of a gun against the back of his head. He turned around slowly, sure that he wouldn't be happy with what he'd find. Charlie cursed himself mentally. How could he have been so careless, especially for a Lieutenant?

He turned around and his eyes met a really grim view. Thomas lay facedown in the leaves, his body unmoving with the handle of a knife protruding out of his back. Standing beside the fallen body, a Shadowlaw soldier, dressed in dark, rusty armor over a long sleeved jacket and pants, held a large rifle with the barrel pointed squarely at Charlie's forehead. 

The soldier smirked. "Don't move and you won't get hurt," he said, "for now." Charlie panicked. He'd never been in a situation like this before. All those years training in the army, learning how to survive extreme circumstances, had ended like this; by one stupid, careless mistake. He dropped his guns and raised his hands to the soldier, who proceeded to grab him by the neck and lift the shocked lieutenant to his feet. 

"What are you going to do with me?" Charlie asked. "You might as well kill me. As long as I live, and even if I don't, Shadowlaw is going down. I'm only one soldier in the forces of millions who've dedicated their lives to your downfall."

"I wouldn't under estimate Shadowlaw's forces," the soldier replied. "We are a lot bigger in numbers that you think. And you may not have to worry about death. Lord Bison has been looking for a candidate to be the first to try the duplication of the Shadow technology."

The words didn't sit well with Charlie. He was to be the first victim of the Shadow technology? No, there was just no way he'd allow Bison to conquer him that easily. He couldn't go down without a fight. He considered knocking out the soldier that had captured him, but he could feel the gun pointed at his back, just waiting to release the bullet with his name on it. 

His fighting instinct kicking in, rather than his brain, Charlie whirled around with speed and crouched. The soldier was caught completely off guard by the sudden move, and stumbled back a step, the rifle aiming upwards, away from Charlie's head. This was the break the lieutenant had been waiting for. Charlie knocked the barrel further upwards with his forearm. Using the muscles in his powerful legs, Charlie pushed his body off the ground with one leg and extended the other one forward, digging the toe of his boot into the soldier's mid-section. At the same time, using his momentum, Charlie flipped his torso over, high into the air, bringing the other foot up and smashing it into the soldier's jaw, performing a graceful somersault as he landed, yelling, "Somersault Shell!!". 

The force of the move was so powerful, the soldier's body was sent sailing up and backwards into the air, landing headfirst into a group of dense shrubs at about the same time Charlie's feet touched the ground without making a sound.

Charlie remained in battle stance in case the soldier got up - but that wasn't necessary. In the darkness, he could just make out the lines of the soldier's limp, unmoving body. Charlie knelt down briefly to savor his moment of victory. And that was, until he heard a voice behind him. 

"I congratulate you on your stunning performance," it said. Charlie spun around to face the mysterious speaker applauding. But as he saw the familiar form dressed in a red suit, black cape and that hat with the skull and wings, the speaker remained mystery no more. 

"Bison," Charlie spat with a tone of hatred in his voice. 

"I see I need not introduce myself," Bison replied. "I'll get straight to the point. I've been looking for a special volunteer, one possessing fighting skills of only the finest warriors. And their purpose is to be the first to receive our beta version of the Shadow technology."

"You've already begun duplication of the technology?" Charlie asked. "It'll never work, at least not without original data from Dr. Feng."

Bison reared back and let out a loud, monstrous laugh. "We already have it!" he declared, in almost a victorious manner. "You'll never believe the slyness of that doctor, hiding the data files in his own son!"

Bison was talking about Dr. Feng's son … he was the kid Chun Li was assigned to help locate, somewhere in Osaka, Japan. Does that mean Bison already got to him?! "What are you trying to say, Bison? Where's Kenneth?"

Bison continued, ignoring Charlie's question. "By hiding the Shadow technology in his son, Dr. Feng has created for us our first Shadow soldier! And now that the boy is in our possession, we can obtain the files from the chip inside his body and duplicate it. And you, my lucky friend, have already displayed phenomenal fighting abilities worthy of receiving the Shadow technology. You will be a fine soldier."

"No thanks," Charlie said, shrugging the evil dictator off. "I don't need anymore enhancements, especially one coming from the likes of Shadowlaw."

Bison's wicked smile disappeared from his face. His eyes began to glow an eerie blue and he seemed to float a few inches off the ground. "I'm afraid that choice isn't yours to make, Lieutenant Charlie Nash!"

Charlie's eyes widened in shock. How in the hell did Bison know his name?! 

"You will take in the Shadow technology whether you want it or not, even if it happens right here!" Bison shouted over the noise of the thunder that was beginning to emanate from him. 

That was the last thing Charlie remembered before he felt his body explode into a world of pain. Something was seriously hurting him, tearing him apart but cruel enough to keep him alive so he could feel the discomfort. At whatever it was, it felt like it was entering his body. Charlie tried in vain to resist, but the more he did so, the more it hurt. And when his body could take no more, the world seemed to turn black. 


	16. Chapter 12: End to a Traitorous Legacy

**Chan: About your thing against Chun Li and Ryu pairings, you may be a little disappointed in this chapter. Whatever the case, there will still be no major element of romance between the two in this story. And thanks for your continued support.**

**Trutenor****: As an old school video gamer, I have to include some old school video game characters! Maki, Cody and Guy are pretty popular. The storyline is meant to incorporate as many things from the Street Fighter universe as possible, including Rival Schools, Final Fight and maybe even some EX characters, though none have been introduced yet.**

**Fle****: Thanks for your comments! I really appreciate them. **

**Way of Water: Actually, I haven't thought of including Guile in this story, but it's a possibility that he could help out the Street Fighters somehow…**

**Tenshi**** no Ai: Thanks for your comments! They're very flattering. But like with the way I write fight scenes, it's only what I observe by the way each of the characters fight in the video games. I'm glad that I was able to carry that over to story form clearly for you.**

**Kikoken****: Of course it had to happen to Charlie! Have you ever played Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter? If so, have you seen the secret character named "Shadow"? That should be a clue as to what happens in the story, because in Marvel vs. Capcom, there is another secret character named "Shadow Lady" who bears a remarkable resemblance to Chun Li …**

**Vammy****: If Bison wasn't nice to Kenny, there'd be hell for him to pay! One thing I've done on purpose though, I haven't actually included Kenny in any fight scenes. I've only hinted at the "power" he has inside him. I'm looking forward to having that six year old start using his power in fights!**

**Edgar: What happens to Charlie? Read the above comment to Kikoken. I think you'll be pleased with the events to come … I hope.**

**Jami****: Right! I almost forgot about Guy. Actually, because he was in a fight with Ryu where the entire Osaka Dome caved in, he got seriously hurt and he's in the intensive care ward. Unlike the others, he didn't have enough time to find cover before the entire place collapsed. **

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenny didn't know why they moved him here, but he was sure glad they did. The room the scary people let him stay in was a lot nicer than the last room. This one looked more like a bedroom with lush, white carpeting. There was a king sized bed over in the left corner with candy on the pillow. Kenny remembered the chocolates on the pillows back at Ken and Ryu's suite back in the hotel and it looked like they had it here too. 

Beside the bed on the far wall was a window that opened outward. There were white silk curtains surrounding the wooden frames of the window. And its ledge was wide enough to sit on, complete with huge cushions to make it more comfortable. The only thing that seemed out of place were the iron bars outside the window, making it feel like the room was some sort of jail cell. Well, given that the room was also three stories or so off the ground, they were probably protecting Kenny from falling to his death. 

There was a walk in pantry on the right wall of the room. Curious as to its contents, Kenny hobbled over on a single crutch. Bison had his people provide Kenny with all sorts of materials so he could heal from his injuries faster and now, they'd put him in a nice luxurious room! Whoever these people were, they were treating Kenny like a king and he was loving every second of it. He wrapped his tiny palms over the big, brass knobs and pulled open the pantry doors. From the top to bottom, the pantry was stocked full of all kinds of goodies. 

Chocolate chip cookies, bubble gum, cream cookies, chocolate bite sized cakes and … LONG JOHN DOUGHNUTS! Oh, those were Kenny's favorite, especially with the whip cream inside topped with a layer of sweet chocolate. The boy nearly fainted. If Mom and Dad were here, they'd put him in his room for a week if he ever touched any of this stuff. Well there was only so much temptation a boy deprived of chocolates could take. 

He decided to start at the bottom, where the long john doughnuts were. He crouched down to get at them, but felt an immense pain in his back, causing him to fall over on his side in surprise. Kenny lay on the ground, clutching his knees to his chest, waiting for the searing pain to subside as hot tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes.

"Are you alright in there?" a voice asked. Kenny recognized it as being Mr. Bison. 

"Yeah," he replied, "My back … it just hurts a little."

"You shouldn't overwork your back, Kenny," Bison said. "You just had an operation. We had to examine that chip in your back. It will hurt for a little while but if you're careful not to move too much, you should heal in a few days."

"How long do I have to be here?"

"Until you're healthy enough to be let go," Bison replied. "But for now, if you need anything, just get Uncle Sagat to come help you."

"Okay."

                                                                *              *              *

Sagat scowled. "And since when did I become a babysitter?" he asked Bison as the pair of them headed away from Kenny's room, down the hallway.

"This kid is gold to us right now," the dictator replied. "Do you have any idea how important he is? We want him to be as comfortable as possible so he won't want to leave."

"So, if he wants to, then we can just detain him," Sagat said, shrugging.

"With the Shadow technology inside of him, he will be able to break free," Bison said. 

"How would you guess that?"

"It's not a guess. We've calculated the statistics from the data that we've attained from the chip in Kenny's body. This is powerful stuff. It's powerful enough to give that six year old the power to break free from a maximum security prison. That's why we make sure that he likes it here! Is that clear, Sagat?"

Sagat frowned. "Yes, sir," he said. "But how long are we going to have to cater to this child's needs?"

"We will have to do so until we have a reasonable number of Shadow soldiers to overpower the child."

"And then what will we do?"

Bison shrugged. "Kill the brat, for all I care. Just make sure he doesn't interfere with our plans."

"How many Shadow soldiers are up for manufacturing?" Sagat asked, hoping it would be soon they'd be able to get rid of the child.

"Only one has proved himself to me," Bison replied. "It's Lieutenant Charlie Nash of the United States military."

"The name sounds familiar," Sagat said, rubbing his chin. "Isn't he one of the participants of this year's Street Fighter Alpha tournaments?"

"He's registered as one of the warriors. No doubt, it's an undercover identity, knowing America's military tactics. He's the only one on my list that I've been able to attain."

"You actually have a list, my Lord? Who else qualifies for the Shadow technology?"

"Chun Li Xiang," Bison said, with an evil smile spreading across his dark features. "Not only does that Interpol agent skillful, but she's frisky and quite the looker. And to make matters easier, she believes I murdered her father, and is seeking vengeance."

"But are you truly responsible for the death of her father?"

Bison shrugged his shoulders. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I've killed so many people with my bare hands, he could've been one of those people and I wouldn't know it. Quite frankly, I don't care either, but apparently, Chun Li does."

Sagat nodded. "I've seen her in action in the Alpha tournaments. She is quite the catch."

"Yes, but there still remains the top prize whom I hope to get on our side."

"And who would that be?"

"The Street Fighter champion, who goes only by the name of Ryu. I'm surprised you asked, Sagat. After all, if I've got you as my right hand man, what makes you think I wouldn't want the only warrior to ever defeat you fighting on my side?"

Sagat scowled at the memory of the Shotokan fighter, Ryu. He put a hand across his chest and felt the one and a half foot long scar that stretched from his hip, reaching diagonally across his chest to the opposite shoulder. Bison smirked, impressed by the wittiness of his comment.

"What do you intend to do with Ryu, my Lord?"

"You can relax. I'll let you have your revenge on him before I do anything. I know how much your vengeance against him means to you. But you cannot kill him. The fighting spirit in that man is so powerful, it's glorious. Do you have any idea how much he could improve our assault forces, especially as a Shadow soldier?"

                                                                *              *              *

"Please, Colonel Guile, tell me what happened to Charlie!" Chun Li screamed, hardly able to control the volume and the urgency in her voice. 

Guile, the man on the other line, spoke in a deep, gruff voice, the guilt, sadness and fear showing through even as he talked over the phone. "I'm sorry, Chun Li. I know he was your partner for this case, but after we sent him on a mission to Japan, they replaced him with me. I'm your partner for the case now. Since Charlie left, we've lost communication with him. For all we know, he could be dead."

"Don't say that," Chun Li begged quietly. "He's your friend. The both of you have been friends since … since birth! How could you say he's dead, especially when I refuse to believe it? You should know him better than I do!"

"I said he's dead for all we know," Guile repeated, "but I didn't say I believed that. But as far as the FBI is concerned, he's gone."

"Are they even going to send a search party for him and his men?" Chun Li's face felt hot. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, the anger was so bad. 

"They will be," Guile replied. "But there's no way we can tell what they'll find. So I'm telling you to take your mind off the matter. We both need to do that. We have a completely different task at hand. Remember, we must find and eradicate Bison, and bring Kenneth Feng back to safety."

"Then we're gonna be needing you here," Chun Li said. "When I first got assigned these duties, Kenny was safe from Bison. But now, he's at Bison's mercy. I'm afraid I don't know how to handle this, Guile. I've never been trained in hostage negotiation before. You're in the military, so they must train you for this sort of thing, right?" Chun Li began to tremble. The seriousness of the situation was beginning to hit her, and she didn't like it one bit. Taking out Bison was the easy part. She knew she had the skills to take him down, even though she knew it wouldn't be an easy fight. There was no obstacle in the way, except perhaps the Shadowlaw soldiers, but she figured she could handle them too. But Kenny… he was something else. Bison was using the boy as a shield. Chun Li should've guessed as much. She couldn't put anything by the bastard. 

"I'm already on my way to Osaka," Guile replied.

"What? When did you leave?"

"Just a few hours ago. I should be there by noon tomorrow. Get some rest for the night and I'll be seeing you there."

Those words sent waves of relief through Chun Li's body. "Alright," she said.

"Just to remind you, we're now on a rescue operation for Kenneth. But Bison's head on a platter still gets priority. Remember that."

Chun Li nodded. "We're getting two birds with one stone. I understand. See you tomorrow, Colonel." She hung up the phone. Finally, some help was on the way. It wasn't that she didn't trust the other Street Fighters. It's just that they weren't assigned to this case. Who knew how badly they could screw up? Hell, they weren't even trained professionals! 

But the street fighters were a piece of work. Chun Li analyzed that thought and corrected herself. The only street fighter that interested her was Ryu. She didn't quite know what it was about the man that caught her attention. Perhaps it was what a skilled fighter he was, or how he chose to dedicate his life to become a better warrior and person, or his devotion to the art, or that he was kind and compassionate, or those dark eyes, that handsome face … 

"Oh my God, get a grip on yourself, Chun Li," she said to herself. "The man is obviously very married to his occupation … whatever that is, and so are you! We must find Bison! We must save Kenny! I must avenge my father's death and bring down Shadowlaw!" _But wouldn't it be so much better if Ryu was by my side the whole way through? "Oh geez…" Chun Li was at a loss of words. Of all the moments in the world, why did she have to realize something as trivial as this now? She didn't even want to consider the possibility of having a petty schoolgirl crush on the famed street fighter champion. "Yes, he's just charming," she concluded. "There's nothing wrong with a girl appreciating a little charm once in awhile. But I am in NO WAY interested in a relationship with this man. Nope. Not at all interested. Okay… I'm okay. Yeah…"_

                                                                *              *              *

Ryu didn't feel comfortable leaving the others back at the hospital. Out of that entire disaster earlier today, he was the only one that had walked out without a scratch. And what did he have to thank for that? It was the Satsui no Hadou. Ryu walked quickly with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his winter coat. The cold night breeze blew through the air, carrying the tails of his headband with it. His boots crunched against the frost that was beginning to form on the pavement. 

He'd almost completely forgotten about the evil energy Akuma had put inside him. With all the events that happened today - the disaster at the Dome, the interrogation session with Cranky and Kenny's abduction, he hadn't had the time to think about the Satsui no Hadou, let alone how he would conquer it. He knew the urgency of his particular situation. Yes, Ryu was determined to help Chun Li get Kenny back, but at the same time, would he be more of an asset or a liability? He had no way of telling when the Satsui no Hadou would show itself through him again. And when it did, he had no control over himself. What if he tried to harm Chun Li or the others? Perhaps it would be better if he sat out - but Ryu didn't like the idea of him sitting in the sidelines unable to do anything. It made him feel useless. 

But then he thought about the others again, and he remembered what he did to Guy back at Osaka Dome. Guy was seriously hurt, but he couldn't tell whether it was because of him, or just the falling debris. But Ryu also remembered that when he came to, he found blood on his own hands, and they didn't belong to him. Was it because of him the Guy got hurt and now sat in the intensive care ward at the hospital? For the millionth time tonight, he tried to push the thought out of his head. The Satsui no Hadou would have to wait. There were more important matters at hand, like Kenny's life.

The journey back to the hotel room was mellow. The crowded Osaka streets didn't even seem to phase Ryu as he let himself be pushed and shoved by city folk in a never ending hurry. There were too many situations going on in his life to even consider something so insignificant - like public manners. After a long, tiring walk through the crisp night, Ryu ended up at the front of his hotel door. He could feel the tip of his nose hurting, frozen from the night air, cooking in the warmth of the hotel temperature. 

Ryu unlocked the door and swung it open. A chill went down his spine. Something in here didn't seem right. At first he tried shrugging it off, telling himself perhaps it was just the fact that Ken wasn't here. After all, Ryu was used to traveling to Japan with Ken. As he tried to step into the room, something at the back of his mind told him not to. So Ryu flipped the light switch on, without stepping his whole body through the doorway and looked inside.

A man stood there, tall, flaming red hair, demonic teeth, and glowing red eyes. He stood in a black karate gi, powerful arms folded across his massive chest. "Have you embraced the Satsui no Hadou yet?" he asked. 

"No, Akuma," Ryu replied. "I…" He was about to tell off the demon, that he had a lot of things to worry about and the issue of the devilish power would have to wait. But it was too much information, and like Akuma would listen anyway. "Just go away. I can't handle this right now. There are a lot of things on my mind."

"The problem would be solved much quicker if you -"

"Embrace the Satsui no Hadou?" Ryu asked, cutting Akuma off. The look on the demon's face revealed his surprise at Ryu's response. "Listen, I don't know why you want it in me so badly, but you need to know that I'll fight it with everything I have. But right now … this is just the wrong time for me to deal with it."

"I know what you're going through," Akuma said. "Bison has been after me as well." The words paralyzed Ryu for a moment. Bison was after Akuma? His two arch enemies were against each other? "I don't think it takes a genius to determine what I'm implying."

Ryu shook his head. "No, I will not work with you."

"Why not?" Akuma asked. "You and I have the Satsui no Hadou within us. It is a part of me, and look at how powerful I've become! All you need to do is to follow my example. Together, we will fight off Bison."

"Why is that dictator even after you?" Ryu asked. "He has no business with the Satsui no Hadou or the dark shotokan arts. 

"Bison is after me because he sees me as a threat. The fool knows I can destroy him and his empire. Such pathetic, emotionally weak people require power to make them feel better about themselves. And that's why Bison has created the psycho power and the latest Shadow technology that powers the entire Shadowlaw organization. And he has the nerve to think of himself as a powerful person."

"He's accepted the psycho powers and the Shadow technology no more than you have accepted the Satsui no Hadou," Ryu replied. 

Akuma's fist collided with the wall, cracking the fine layer of enamel paint. "I'm through trying to convince you," he growled. "Fact of the matter is, the Satsui no Hadou needed to live on in a different host, so I chose you because this is something you actually deserve. However you deal with it from now on is your problem."

"I do not deserve this power and I will fight it with everything I have in me," Ryu replied. "I will not let it corrupt me like it has done to you. You killed your own brother, for God sakes!" But Ryu's words didn't reach the Shotokan demon. Akuma's form had shifted away into the night as quickly and he'd come.

                                                                *              *              *

"Where are we going?" Kenny asked. "It's really dark in here."

Sagat, the tall, Muay Thai warrior growled in frustration, trying to keep from expressing his anger. "You may not like it," he said with a fake, sugar coated tone, "but after we're done, you get to go back to your room and have some of the snacks we've put there for you, okay?" The boy continued hobbling along on his crutches while Sagat, who's strides were already twice as wide as Kenny's, had to slow down further now that Kenny was crippled. 

"I hope my legs and ribs and my everywhere gets better," he said. "It kinda hurts to walk."

Sagat rolled his eyes and sighed outwardly. "Drop the crutches," he ordered. Kenny obeyed without resistance. Sagat bent down and lifted Kenny into the air by the armpits and threw him over his shoulder. "This should be faster."

"Hey, cut it out! It hurts!" the boy protested.

"That's because you're squirming with a body full of broken bones! Stop moving and it'll stop hurting."

The long, dark corridor finally ended. The entire base seemed to consist of dark hallways. At the end, there was a huge metal door about two meters in height. Rust ran all over the surface, defacing the once brilliant, smooth surface of the door. Where it lacked knobs, it had an iron ring, no more rusty and worn out. Sagat grabbed a hold of the iron ring and pulled the massive door open, creating a high pitched squeaking sound as it moved. 

There was no light inside the room, but Kenny could sense something dark and sinister about it. Perhaps it was the grunts of an injured man coming from inside. It was hard to tell what was going on in there at this point, but someone in there was definitely in pain, and Kenny had no idea why they were bringing him in there too. Were they going to torture him? He wouldn't put it past Bison. He always felt sort of an evil energy coming from that man.

The light blinked on, bathing the room in a soft, fluorescent blue glow. Confirming Kenny's earlier guesses, there was man in the corner who was tied up. This man looked important, like he was from the army or something. He had blonde hair, short at the back of his head, but longer towards the front, hanging down over his face in one giant lock of hair. He wore glasses but they had half fallen off his face, hanging on by its grip on one of the man's ears. He was wearing a yellow vest over a bare chest, and dark green army pants and black rubber boots. The metallic dog tags around his neck swayed as he tried desperately to escape from whatever kept his hands bind behind his back.

"W…who is he…?" Kenny asked, getting slightly disturbed. "Why is he tied up like that?"

"Kenneth!" the man cried. "Don't listen to whatever these men tell you!"

Sagat walked over to the man and gave him a powerful punch straight across his face, sending a mixed spray of blood and sweat from his mouth. 

"No!" Kenny cried. "What are you doing, Sagat?!"

"This guy doesn't know what he's talking about," Sagat replied, still facing the beaten up soldier. "Do you?" he continued, as if he was talking more towards him than Kenny. 

"Don't worry about me, buddy," the soldier said. "Sagat's got his weaknesses too. After all, Ryu -"

Another fist, from the Muay Thai master, impacted his face. "I'd be careful about what I say if I were you. You're at the mercy of Shadowlaw."

"Not when it's me that Shadowlaw wants alive just so you can implant the Shadow technology into me," the soldier defiantly replied. Sagat sneered and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Kenny and the strange soldier alone. 

Kenny walked slowly over to him, after he was sure Sagat was gone. The man tipped his head towards his direction. "What's up, Kenneth?" 

"How do you know my name?" Kenny asked. "Have I met you before?"

"No," the man replied, "I was actually working with someone to help look for you. My name is Charlie Nash, but you can just call me Charlie."

Kenny felt like he could trust this guy. Charlie didn't sound like a bad name. Nobody with that name could possibly be bad. "Why are they treating you so badly?" Kenny asked. "Did you do something to them?"

Charlie shrugged. "Kinda, I guess. We're trying to take down the entire Shadowlaw empire."

"Why would you want to do that? What did they do to you?"

"They're evil, Kenneth," Charlie said sternly. "You just don't think so because they've probably been treating you quite well. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Kenny replied. "But you can just call me Kenny. Kenneth sounds like something my dad would call me."

Charlie chuckled. "Alright then. So, do you remember anything about your family?"

"Um … not very much. I'm still having trouble remember things, because of the accident."

"What accident?"

"I live on the streets now, but my friend tells me that my house got burnt down."

"And what happened to your parents? Don't you miss them?" Charlie was getting into the conversation now. It seemed he was having trouble comprehending how such a young boy could survive without his parents. Considering his situation, he was handling it pretty well, especially for a kid without his parents.

Kenny shrugged in response. "I guess I kind of miss them," he said. "But then again, I don't remember much. I probably hit my head or something. All I know is I'd like to find them so I can see them again."

"But if you don't remember your parents, why would you even care about meeting them?"

"Because I've seen kids with Moms and Dads before. They look really happy; like a kind of happiness that seems familiar but … I haven't had in a long time. I think finding my own Mom and Dad will help me find out what that's like. Bison told me I can help find them. All I have to do is help him and learn how to use what I have inside me."

Charlie scoffed. He could hardly believe what he was hearing, although he shouldn't have been surprised. Bison would make up any lie to make sure things went his way. The bastard had told Kenny what the boy had inside of himself, but he still didn't think Kenny quite understood. "You mustn't help Bison."

Kenny's mouth dropped open. "Why not? He told me that if …"

"Forget everything he told you. Bison is the leader of the Shadowlaw organization. Do you have any idea what they're responsible for?" Charlie realized he was starting to sound a little harsh, especially for someone who was too young to understand that political and economical crimes Shadowlaw was responsible for, but the cost of the boy's ignorance would've been too great. He couldn't allow the organization to gain access to the Shadow technology. "Bison and his organization have done many bad things. I can't even begin to explain just how bad they are, but you're going to have to trust me. They're responsible for burning down your house. They were looking for something."

"W…what are you talking about?" Kenny asked. His voice was starting to tremble, starting to show fear. "Why would he want to burn down my house?"

"Do you have any idea what he did to your parents?" Kenny shook his head in response. "He took them away from you in that fire. He was looking for something your dad made."

"What did my dad make?"

"Something very powerful. Bison's men were searching for it. And when they couldn't find it, they burnt your house down."

Kenny felt his heart leap into his throat. Just as Charlie said that, horrifying images flashed in his head of a room on fire, and a familiar figure screaming, bright orange flames leaping from her body. He didn't know why, but he remembered caring about this woman. She was gentle woman who fed him, and protected him. She was like … almost like a mother. And he loved her. The pain in his heart, upon recalling the images of seeing his own mother burned alive, seemed to eat at him. 

And then Kenny remembered the men, dressed in dark suits with gas masks on. He remembered one of them pointing at him, yelling, "There's the kid!" 

Someone behind mind said, "Ah, kill him too. We can't have any survivors. It'll be too risky." Kenny remembered crying, and from that moment on, everything when black. But he could recall the men screaming for some reason, feeling their warm blood splatter all over his body, hearing them beg for their lives. But he had no idea why they did that all of a sudden. It was as if … as if they'd run into something terrifying. Maybe it was Cranky that took care of them? But that couldn't be. Cranky was a nice guy who wouldn't hurt anyone. But who would've hurt those men? It couldn't have been Kenny himself. After all, the guys were all grown-ups. Then again, how could he explain remembering the feeling of blood on his body?

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, looking slightly concerned. 

Kenny snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. 

**_Transfer procedure beginning in three… two… one…_**

A thick glass barrier slid in from somewhere inside the walls, diving the room in two. Charlie was on one side, Kenny on the other. Kenny's side began to brilliantly glow blue. He could feel the air around him crackling with electricity, although none of it seemed to hurt him. He felt something in his back charge with the energy, warming up his insides. The room flashed a white light, blinding him for a few moments. But in the midst of regaining his vision, Kenny felt the energy in the room lift his body up until it remained floating motionlessly in midair. 

The next thing he heard was screaming from the next room. He looked to his left, and then he saw Charlie. He felt the energy leaving his side of the barrier and transferring to the other side straight into his body. Worst of all, it looked like it was hurting him. Kenny tried to move, tried to do something to help, but he couldn't even lift a finger. He was paralyzed with the amount of electricity running in the room. Something inside him was keeping him from feeling any pain. He could feel a mysterious power emanating from his body, although he couldn't tell exactly what it was. It felt … quite powerful, like it was protecting him almost.

Kenny's mind screamed for everything to stop, but nothing did. He didn't like seeing Charlie being tortured like this. He felt scared, like perhaps he was responsible for it. Kenny tried to break free, but nothing worked. "Stop it!" he cried, the hot tears beginning to flow down the sides of face. "What are you doing to me?!" Charlie was still screaming, more loudly this time. Kenny could feel Bison glaring the both of them evilly from somewhere. He was sure of it. He never really liked Bison, not even from when they first met at the hospital. But this incident confirmed it. It had probably been going on for a few seconds but at this point, it had felt like an eternity.

_WHAM!! Kenny felt his body hit the ground painfully, summoning the slumbering pain that had up to this point, lay dormant in his already injured body. He moved his arm, trying to get himself back up, but only felt it protest in a sharp pain. He winced in pain, clenching his teeth together to be strong. He wanted to make sure Charlie was alright. _

The glass barrier moved with a grinding sound against the cold tiled floor. Kenny could hear slow, heavy footsteps headed for his direction. He turned his head and saw Charlie. He looked alright, except that his skin was much darker now, and it looked like there had been some kind of dark shadow cast over his eyes. His glasses lay crushed on the ground a few feet away along with the metallic restraints that once bound his wrists together. Otherwise, he seemed to be intact. But there was some kind of menacing gaze in his eyes, like he wasn't the same nice man that Kenny had first met a few minutes ago. He was beginning to give off the same sinister aura as … Bison, walking towards him slowly … one step at a time.

                                                                *              *              *

**_Transfer procedure complete._**

Bison smiled. "It's completed," he said, through grinning lips. "Sagat, we have our first, full blown, effective Shadow soldier."

"Charlie was quite a fighter before he was captured," Sagat commented. "I've seen him compete in the Street Fighter tournaments before."

"Yes," Bison nodded, agreeing. "And now, with the enhancements gained from the Shadow technology, he will be the perfect soldier for our new wave in Shadow soldiers."

"And we owe it all to Dr. Feng and his brat, Kenneth. Now that we've gotten what we needed from the boy, what do you suggest we do with him, Sagat?"

Sagat smiled. "Dispose of him, of course."

"I like how you think." Bison replied. He turned towards the miniature speaker about the size of a penny, clipped onto the collar of his shirt and spoke into it. "You are no longer Charlie Nash," he said, as his voice echoed from the observation room, in which he sat, to the fluorescent room where Kenny and Charlie were left for the transfer process. "You are now codenamed Shadow, the strongest warrior of the Shadowlaw organization. Your first task, to test out your physical and mental strength, is at hand. As a soldier of our organization, it is a policy that we spare nobody that comes in our way, regardless of any factor and that boy in the room possesses the Shadow technology as well, but he is far too weak to be in the ranks of our upcoming soldiers and he does not have the loyalty necessary to serve us and in therefore a threat, especially with such top secret knowledge. Make sure he doesn't get the opportunity to leak it. Silence him … for good."

Bison watched intently as the man who used to be called Charlie, who had just befriended Kenny, headed in almost a robotic manner towards the boy, who now lay in pain on the ground. He was defenseless, hardly able to move because of the physical injuries sustained earlier at the Osaka Dome collapse. Kenny, Dr. Feng's little brat was like a bug about to be killed and the thought excited Bison. Dr. Feng and his wife were dead and within a few moments, so would be their son. And finally, Bison would be able to put the legacy of his traitorous scientist and his family behind him forever.


	17. Chapter 13: The Second Shadow Soldier

**Chan: Haha. Kenny doesn't call Sagat "Uncle" though. I tried to make sure of that cause he doesn't really like Shadowlaw all that much. **

**Xardion****: I'm glad you think it's interesting! There's a lot more to read from where you reviewed though … hope you can stand reading the rest of it, if it's interesting enough for you. **

**Way of Water: Not at all. I hope I haven't been THAT predictable throughout the entire story.**

**Immortal: Yeah, I'm also thinking about letting Ryu and Sagat**

**Kikoken****: lol, pretty emotional, aren't you? I'm flattered that you like this story enough to put it on your favorites list!**

**Vammy****: Thanks for your comments! Good to see that Kenny feels like a real kid to you. I'm just hoping and can keep up this kind of writing.**

**Jami****: Yeah, I've already read your latest chapter of Metro City. I like that you added Belger. Now all you do is add Poison, Andore and Haggar and we've got ourselves a classic Final Fight story. **

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenny felt his weak body get lifted effortlessly into the air. He choked on the tight hold that Charlie had around his neck, his little hands prying desperately at his attacker's death grip. Through a rapidly blackening vision, Kenny could see Charlie's eyes … no, he heard Bison talking. He wasn't Charlie anymore, he was Shadow. And Shadow was looking at him coldly, with no hint of emotion whatsoever. 

Kenny's breath started to get shallower. His eyes rolled back into his head. The darkness that was beginning to envelop him was uncomfortably powerful. He felt his limbs drop, his eyes close, and then he began to lose feeling altogether.  And it was at that exact moment that something inside of him took control of his body. It was immaculate, too perfect to be human. It made his body move even when Kenny himself couldn't move it.

Then, he could see again. The darkness had disappeared, only to be replaced by a new light. He could see that he was in the same room as he was before. Everything was so much clearer. His body no longer hurt despite the injuries sustained earlier and he could breathe perfectly fine. 

Standing in front of him, Kenny could see Shadow. Whatever happened just now had certainly changed him. It was as is a shadow had consumed him, he was so dark. The clothes he wore remained the same, but their colors seemed to have changed palettes, become a much darker shade than the original. There was an evil glint in his eye, despite his expressionless face. It was much too obvious to ignore. Shadow hadn't succeeded in strangling Kenny to death, but whether or not he was disappointed with his performance didn't show at all. Under normal circumstances, Kenny would turn around and run in the opposite direction. In fact, his mind screamed at him to run. But for the first time, for at least he could remember, his mind had control over his instinct. 

There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run. He was stuck in a room with some kind of demon human who was about to kill him. There was only one option left, and it was to fight. _Fight?! Kenny couldn't believe what was going through his mind. He'd never been a fighter before. Sure, he was good at surviving on the streets, but fighting? That was something Cranky always took care of. Then again, Cranky wasn't here either, was he? The entire fiasco in his head seemed long enough, but he realized it had only been a second when Shadow lunged forth with inhuman speed, throwing his fist out towards Kenny's face._

The boy let his instincts take over as he dodged the punch effortlessly. He kicked out his leg, letting Shadow, who was still running on momentum, slam his body into it. Kenny's knee dug painfully into his knee section, knocking him backwards. Shadow caught himself with a back flip and landed gently on his feet a little ways away from Kenny. 

To say that Kenny was surprised with what he was doing would be an understatement. These skills that he was performing didn't seem like him at all! He tried to think logically but the only conclusion he could come up with was that something inside him was driving him. What was that Bison was saying about having a chip inside his back? Was this was he was talking about. 

_SHIT!_

He ducked down, narrowly missing a powerful right hook from Shadow. Kenny kicked his foot outwards as he crouched, smashing them into Shadow's knee. The warrior was taken down quickly as he fell to the ground. There was a deep, burning anger somewhere inside Kenny. The boy could feel it. The rage started in the back of his mind, and slowly spread into his chest and down into his legs. It was as if the intensity of the anger itself was powering his movements, kicking Shadow viciously while he was still on the ground. 

Shadow threw his foot up and connected with Kenny's jaw. The boy was so light, he went sailing in the air in a wide arch, landing on his back on the cold floor. Shadow jumped to his feet and winded his arm back. Kenny could feel all the energy in the room draw to one point - Shadow's fist. Shadow swung his arms out multiple times in quick, graceful motions, throwing wave after wave of concentrated chi at him. 

Kenny sprung into the air, jumping over the deadly assault of fireballs, and threw his legs forward, dropkick style.  While Shadow finished off the final wave of fireballs, it was too late for him to realize what was coming for him. Kenny's feet slammed into his face, leaving deep shoe marks. The boy bounced off of Shadow's face and landed on the ground, while Shadow himself was thrown into the wall on the opposite end of the room and fell onto the floor. 

                                                                *              *              *

"So this is the power of the Shadow technology," Bison said from the observation room, rubbing his chin in thought. "It can even turn a harmless child into a skilled fighting machine."

"I don't understand," Sagat said, "Shadow is a grown man whereas Kenny is just a child. Even with the technology inside them, the boy should be no match for him."

"Yes, but Kenny's had it inside of him for a longer period of time," Bison explained. "His brain has had the time to accommodate the technology. Shadow, on the other hand, has just been through the cybernation process. He still needs time to adapt. In time, he will be able to crush Kenny effortlessly."

The pair of them shifted their gazes to the cybernation room, watching Shadow and Kenny go at it, striking each other viciously, blocking each other's attacks and countering. They were moving so quickly, their figures were just a big mess of movement. 

"It will be interesting to see how the technology will affect Ryu."

                                                                *              *              *

"Now who exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" Ryu asked, dodging an immensely thick crowd of people. He was still having trouble adjusting to the crowds of the city, but here, in Japan's Kansai International Airport, the crowd was far greater than any city could accommodate. 

"You're looking for a tall man," Chun Li replied, moving past the people expertly, as if they were trying to avoid her. Ryu couldn't understand how she did it. Then again, there were many things he didn't understand about the Chinese Interpol Agent. For one, why did she seem to be so bubbly today? She was acting like a school girl, almost like Sakura, that girl Ryu met yesterday. But Chun Li was slightly more attractive and full figured. Sakura was cute, Ryu had to admit. The way she seemed to idolize him… well he'd never quite felt it before. And it made him proud, even happy. But it sure as hell wasn't what he was feeling right now with Chun Li. He tried analyzing his feelings. Yes, Chun Li was pretty and very driven. She looked good today with her hair done up in two buns at the sides of her head. She had nice black dress pants on, high heeled shoes, and a silk blouse. The pearls around her neck were pretty, but not too attention craving. She was nice and modest, strong hearted … Ryu shook his head. 

"So I'm looking for a tall man," he said, giving Chun Li some time to pick up on his lack of information. 

"He's got trademark hair," she explained, "You can't miss it. It's blond and all combed up until it forms an upside down lampshade type shape."

Ryu rolled his eyes. "We should've just made a huge sign with his name on it."

"Yeah right, and risk someone from Shadowlaw seeing that? The Shadowlaw officials are familiar with the big boys in their enemy associations, and that includes Interpol, the FBI and the United States military. We can't risk it. We must be discreet!"

"Lampshade hair, huh?" Ryu said, looking around the airport. "About how tall is this guy?"

Chun Li shrugged. "He's about six feet or something. Taller than you, anyway."

"And does he kinda walk like he's sticking out his chest real far? And his footsteps are heavy and quick?"

"Yeah, he's a loud walker."

"And does he wear dog tags around his neck, and … rub them a lot?"

"Uh huh. How the hell do you know all this?" Chun Li asked, turning to Ryu.

"Cause I think that's him over there," Ryu said, pointing to the familiar figure standing just a few feet away. 

"Oh my gosh, it's him, Ryu!" Chun Li declared. She waved her hand in the air. "Guile! Over here! It's me, Chun Li!"

"So much for being discreet," Ryu mumbled under his breath. 

Guile strode confidently over, and his personality was accurately represented in the way he walked. He spoke with a confident voice, very stern in tone, and had a deep bass. The way he carried himself made him seem taller and much more massive than he really was. Not that Guile wasn't a threatening looking guy. He wore army pants, the camouflaged kind with patches of different shades of green. He was pretty proud of his body too, wearing a green wife beater that revealed a strong chest and arms, one of which was carrying a deep brown duffel bag. And his hair … it was exactly like how Chun Li had described it. It was a wonder how he managed to elude Shadowlaw spies with a trademark like that. 

"This is Ryu," Chun Li said to Guile, motioning towards the Shotokan warrior. Ryu extended his hand and shook Guile's hand firmly. "He's helping us in the case."

"I appreciate your kindness," Guile said, "but this mission is for certified personnel only. We can't let you be involved in this operation."

"He's a friend of Kenny's," Chun Li said, trying to justify Ryu's presence. The threesome began to head towards the exit leading to the taxi stands, where they hoped to catch one back to the hotel. "And not to mention, he's an excellent fighter. He's got experience with Shadowlaw. Bison's after him, which might lure him to us."

Guile had to take a moment to absorb all this information. At a loss of words, he finally settled with, "Impressive."

"So do you have anything new information regarding Shadowlaw?" Chun Li asked.

Guile nodded. "They've got a base somewhere near the foothills of Mount Fuji. That's when we heard from Charlie last."

Chun Li sighed. "How in the world are we going to penetrate that base?"

"We've already got plans in the works," Guile replied. "Charlie was sent out on a scouting mission to gather information about the base. Unfortunately, he was lost in duty, but it wasn't for nothing. He and the other platoon members have provided us with everything they've learned about the base, and we're just starting to plan an attack strategy. Oh yeah, I've also been instructed to deliver your new orders."

"New orders?!"

"Yes. You are now working alongside the military officials as a representative of Interpol. You're no longer on a solo mission, so you're going to have to return with me to headquarters."

Chun Li looked at Ryu. She seemed worried. "What about Ryu?" she asked. "I'm telling you, he will be a major asset if he fights alongside us."

Guile rubbed his chin for a moment. "I suppose I can make some arrangements to accommodate him."

"There are others," Ryu said. "We all feel responsible for Kenny's kidnapping. The military is strong, but few people understand Bison as well as the Street Fighters do. After all, most of the tournaments have been financed by Shadowlaw."

"I knew the rumors were true," Guile spat. 

"And that's why I've been participating in the Street Fighter tournaments as well," Chun Li explained to Guile. "I do it in order to get closer to Bison."

The automatic glass doors opened for the three of them, allowing a cold gust of wind to blow at them. Chun Li waved her hand, hailing a taxi that arrived within ten seconds. It happened suddenly, a little too suddenly for anyone to catch what was going on. Chun Li grabbed the handle of the taxi door and was about to open it, when a foot kicked it shut again. 

Chun Li looked to see who it was, but didn't recognize the girl. She was short with a round, young looking face. There was a scar on the left side of her face, reaching from her jaw to her cheek. Her hair was a beautiful blonde, done up in two, long braided pigtails hanging by the sides of her head. Her large, blue eyes stared intensely at the three of them. She stood motionless in the huge sheepskin coat that protected her from the biting cold wind.

Without warning, the mysterious girl spun around and threw her foot upwards, catching Chun Li in the jaw. The Interpol agent yelped in pain and was thrown backwards, falling into Ryu's arms. Guile covered the two of them, throwing his duffel bag with all his strength at the girl. The heavy bag collided with her chest, smashed into her face and dropped to the floor. By now, the girl's nose was dripping blood but Guile didn't care. He closed in on her, grabbing her right arm with his own, and spinning around, getting behind the girl, twisted her arm behind her back. With his other arm, Guile threw it across her neck and held her close to his body, both of them with pounding chests, breathing out steam in the winter air. 

The girl struggled against Guile's hold, but was unable to break it. "Let me go!" she demanded. But he wouldn't comply.

"Who are you?!" Guile demanded. "Why did you attack us?!"

"I must kill!" the girl replied. "Lord Bison's orders!" She then glared at Chun Li. "Target located."

Chun Li and Ryu stood shocked, staring wide eyed at the girl. What the hell was she talking about? Before anyone could figure anything out, the mysterious girl snapped her head back, bashing Guile in the neck with the back of her head. Guile released her, grasping at his neck, trying to take in some air, but the girl back flipped over and wrapped her thighs around his head and threw him painfully to the ground. She ripped off her heavy winter coat to reveal a strange blue uniform that covered her upper torso and groin. Her legs were bare, but had matching blue markings all over them. 

Ryu and Chun Li could feel the concentrating chi in the air as the girl wound up and yelled, "Spin Drive Smasher!!" She threw her body at them, parallel the ground, diving at them feet first traveling with magnificent speed. 

She was quick, but Ryu was quicker. He gathered his energy in his palms, preparing for the devastating "Shinkuu Hadouken" fireball move. As the girl rapidly approached, Ryu pushed his arms forward and threw a powerful beam of concentrated blue chi at her, knocking her to the ground. She remained on the cold cement for a moment, but rose weakly, her limbs struggling to support her weight. 

"Back … up," she said. "Juni, Juli …"

And almost instantly, two girls, dressed from head to toe in black body suits, appeared out of nowhere and attacked Ryu and Chun Li. Ryu took on the one with short blonde hair. There was a small piece of brass jewelry or something that she wore just under her neck, in the collarbone area. Engraved on it was the name Juni. That must've been her codename. But Ryu didn't have time to consider because Juni had thrown a punch at his face that he'd manage to dodge at the last second. Ryu seized her outstretched arm and threw a back fist to her head with his other arm. She didn't even yelp, even wince in pain. She was like … like a robot. And come to think of it, so was that mysterious blonde girl and the other girl in black. What was going on here? Was Bison creating robots?

"Cannon Spike!" Juni cried out, catching Ryu in the chin and knocking his body upwards into the air. Ryu somersaulted in the air, catching his body before he could come crashing head first into the ground. He threw his foot outwards on his way down and started spinning around faster and faster. He caught Juni once in the side of the head and that's all it took from Ryu's powerful Hurricane Kick to knock her down. 

"Tensho Kyaku!" Chun Li cried, launching herself off the ground, kicking as she climbed higher into the air. The initial kick knocked Juli, the other girl in a black body suit, upwards. But the following kicks from Chun Li knocked her flailing body higher and higher. When Chun Li had reached the peak of her jump, she brought her leg up and over Juli's body, and kicked it downwards with a swift powerful motion, sending Juli crashing back down to mother earth. 

But the Shadowlaw girl refused to go down that easily. Just as Chun Li was landing, Juli cried out "Reverse Shaft Breaker!" and threw her feet upwards, launching her body vertically, spinning around as she went. Chun Li cried out as she was battered with countless painful hits from Juli's move. Chun Li was unconscious before she even touched the ground. 

"Target Acquired!" Juli declared in victory. And in the most robot-like manner, Juni stopped attacking Ryu and jumped away from the Shotokan warrior to safety. She took a hold of Cammy's unconscious body and threw it over her shoulder. Juli carried Chun Li under one arm, suggesting that these petite, fragile looking female warriors possessed a lot of strength. 

Guile was just coming to, wiping at his face with his hand, groaning and coughing. "Son of a bitch," he said, "the girl got me right in the neck. I couldn't breathe."

"Chun Li!" Ryu cried, ignoring Guile's comment. The three girls began dashing away but Ryu chased after them. His feet pounded mercilessly at the pavement as he gave chase, crying out madly for Chun Li. The crowd was unbelievably thick and choking with people but Ryu didn't care. He pushed and shoved with all the strength he had in him, knowing that Chun Li's life was at stake. The girls had it much easier as they used people's heads and shoulders as support, running above the crowd while Ryu lagged helplessly behind. 

By the time Ryu had fought his way out of the crowd, he emerged just in time to see the girls jump into a waiting limousine that zoomed away into the distance, leaving him choking behind in a cloud of exhaust. He looked onwards, watching the car get farther and farther away. He slammed his fist into a nearby cement pillar in frustration, ignoring the pain that ran up and down his arm, as tears of defeat formed in his eyes. He hung his head down, letting his bangs cover his eyes. His insides started to hurt. It burned really badly but he fought the sensation nonetheless. Shadowlaw had Kenny, and now they had Chun Li too. He might have been unable to prevent Kenny's kidnapping, but now, Chun Li was also in danger and he _could have done something about it. The feeling of failure was more than he could take. And it was that failure, the guilt, and the frustration that caused the burning inside, the burning that moved slowly from his chest, into his head and into his limbs that signified the coming forth of the Satsui no Hadou. _


	18. Chapter 14: Enter the Red Cyclone

**Chan: **I have no idea which evil character you're referring to. I've included Bison, Akuma, and in this chapter, Zangief is introduced (think Mecha-Zangief). Sagat, Vega and Balrog will also make their appearances. Other than these people, I have no idea who you're referring to!

**Way of Water: **Yup, everything comes together in the chapters to follow. Pretty much every character that's made an appearance so far in the story will be there in the final battle. And no, I haven't forgotten about Guy. And for interest sakes, I've already got a sequel planned out. 

**Immortal:** Haha, yeah I'm trying to pump out the chapters as fast as possible! Just don't lose interest!

**Kikoken****: Yup, Chun Li is now in the hands of Shadowlaw. Will they turn her into Shadow Lady, or will Ryu and the others get there in time? Stay tuned!**

**Vammy****: Excellent job on your Cammy story. Very good emotional and physical portrayal. And how could I forget about Cammy in this story? She's an important member of the Shadowlaw organization. I am still trying to incorporate more elements from the Street Fighter storyline into this story. Just hope it doesn't get crowded. **

**Jami****: Kenny's gonna be fighting a lot more in this story. I'm thinking that in the ending of the story, we can have him train to … okay I'm not gonna spoil it for you now. Just keep reading and find out.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Guile looked on in horror as he witnessed first hand, Ryu under the power of the Satsui no Hadou. Ryu's tanned complexion had grown darker to an almost purple shade. His hair no longer rested on his head, standing up in wavy strands. Guile could feel a surge of powerful energy coming from Ryu's body, ripping at his T-shirt and jeans. 

Surrounding him, the bodies of a few people lay broken and dead. Everyone who was left alive managed to escape the scene. Blood was splattered all over the cement and onto the wall of the building. In the distance, the high pitched shriek of sirens could be heard, but Ryu paid no attention. 

"What the hell is going on with you, Ryu?" Guile demanded. The Shotokan warrior didn't reply. He just stood there, gazing angrily at Guile, as if attempting to scare the man into running away. But Guile didn't move. "You're working for Shadowlaw, aren't you?" he asked. "You let them take Chun Li."

The accusation was so absurd, so ridiculous, Ryu's consciousness snapped back to reality. The power emanating from his body subsided, his skin returned to its healthy light brown color and the aggression left his eyes. The Satsui no Hadou had been repressed once again. Ryu collapsed on all fours, his body exhausted from the previous burst of evil energy.

"Look at all these people!" Guile screamed. "You killed them all! How the hell were you able to convince Chun Li she could trust you?!"

"I'm not working for Shadowlaw," Ryu said, breathing heavily. 

"Bullshit! You think I didn't see what you just did, running from the scene to escape with her?!"

"I was chasing them to get Chun Li back!" Ryu insisted. 

"And that's why when all these people started to panic, you went berserk and killed them all?"

"NO!!" Ryu screamed a final time, frustrated with Guile's ignorance. It was the Satsui no Hadou. It was the power that forced him to do evil. And it's not like he ever wanted it. That demon, Akuma wanted him to have it but now … "You won't understand, Guile."

"Well then you better make me understand," Guile replied, "because I just saw you murder three, four, five people. And their bodies are lying at our feet as we speak. And I suggest you hurry up because the Japanese authorities are coming here and I'm not letting you get away."

But it was too late. Ryu had already turned and begun sprinting as fast as he could go. Guile took notice of his sudden movement and raced after him yelling, "Stop! Get back here!" Ryu wouldn't listen. Guile was a hard headed moron and he'd already known that within the five seconds of meeting him. There was no way he'd understand. But how was he supposed to shake Guile off his tail? 

Ryu had been running for a few minutes now, Guile still chasing him a few meters behind. There! He spotted a taxi, waiting for a customer. There was his opportunity. Ryu dashed for the taxi, smashing in the driver's window as he reached it. He opened the door and grabbing the driver by his shirt, threw him onto the ground. "Please forgive me!" he said, deeply regretting his actions even before he performed them. Ryu jumped into the car and felt around for the keys. He'd never driven before, but he'd seen Ken do it many times. He glanced into the rearview mirror, seeing Guile leap onto the trunk of the car just as Ryu had pulled away from the curb. Guile hung on like an insect to the trunk of the car. Ryu floored the accelerator, hearing the engine of the taxi roar to life. The road began to fly by at high speeds. Surely Guile had let go of the car by now, but when Ryu shot a quick look behind him, Guile was still there, the wind whipping mercilessly at his face and hair. 

He realized it was going to be one hell of a car ride. Silently praying that the American soldier would be smart and experienced enough to let go of the car, Ryu shifted gears into D2 and held the accelerator down with his foot feeling the car go faster and faster. 

*              *              *

"I'm getting discharged today," Maki said, entering the hospital ward. Cody, Ken and Sakura looked at her, the envy just radiating from their expressions. She shrugged. "I only suffered a fractured wrist and a broken arm. The doctors just said to keep the cast on and I'll be fine." 

"The only reason you have such minor injuries is because I took most of the damage for you!" Cody said. "But I'm glad. At least you're gonna be fine."

"Thanks, Cody, I really appreciate what you've done for me." Maki bent down and kissed him on the forehead. 

"I wonder when these babies are going to heal," Ken said, raising his arm and patting his ribs. "They haven't stopped hurting since I got here."

"I hear ribs take the longest to heal and the most painful too," Sakura said, looking upwards, pointing a finger to her chin. 

"Be quiet, little lady," Ken said. "I don't need to know what I'm about to go through." 

Sakura sighed out loud. "I wonder when Ryu and Chun Li are going to get back."

"You're right," Maki said. "They're going to be coming back with someone who'll help up get Kenny back, right?" 

"Yeah, that's what Chun Li said last night," Cody replied, looking blankly out the window. "They've been gone since noon and it's almost dinner time."

"Well her friend probably wants to see the sight of Osaka," Sakura suggested. 

"If he's a military guy here to help us get Kenny back," Ken began, "I doubt he'd waste any time touring, especially when there's a life at stake. I'm starting to get a little worried."

Maki waved a hand in the air. "I wouldn't worry about them. One is an expert Shotokan martial artist and the other is a well trained Interpol agent. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I don't like it," Ken said, shaking his head. "Ryu's not the kind to just leave people hanging. And Chun Li, she would probably keep in touch."

"Yeah, but what priority is it for them to keep us informed?" Sakura asked. "We're little handicaps resting in hospital beds. There's nothing we can do no matter how much we know. Whatever they find out, the information would be more useful in someone else's hands."

"Talking about it will solve nothing," a third voice said, coming from just outside the door. The four of them turned around to look, noticing a dark haired man wheeling himself into view in a wheelchair. Instead of wearing his traditional orange Bushin uniform, he donned a large looking hospital gown and a blue identity tag strapped to his wrist. Neither Maki nor Cody had ever seen anything so pathetic in their life and had trouble taking it in, especially since it was their longtime friend Guy sitting in that wheelchair. Guy took no notice of their reactions but continued speaking. "We may not be involved officially with this case but still, there is a powerful evil force out there inside Ryu, and he needs to be kept under constant supervision if we're going to make sure he doesn't let the power control him and end up killing everyone."

"But the authorities are there to make sure nothing happens," Sakura retorted, trying to convince herself, more so than Guy, that Ryu would be fine.

"Do you really think it's that simple," Guy asked, "that it would only take a few law enforcement officers to keep him under control?" Sakura remained silent. "Look at me, Sakura! I'm a Bushin master, heir to the family martial arts business, and I've been put in a wheelchair because of Ryu. A few policemen won't do anything. But a few of us street fighters, people who stand more of a chance against something like this working together … we just might have the upper hand."

"You really think so?" she asked. "You actually think we can stop Ryu working together?"

"Don't get your skirt in a knot," Ken interrupted. "Remember, you're way too young to be participating in this, not to mention a little too fragile."

"Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. Broken Ribs," Sakura teased. The comment slightly irritated Ken who almost pursued the argument, but he remembered once being a sixteen year old too. He just had to let that kind of stuff go. 

"Ken's got a point," Guy said, backing Ken up. "Sakura, you're an amateur street fighter, one of the newer members fighting for the first time in the Alpha tournaments. We need someone who knows how to conduct themselves properly in battle, especially when Kenny's life is at stake here. We need people who are more experienced."

"Well suppose we have all the people we need right here," Maki began, "how the hell are we going to rescue Kenny? You really think they'll let us leave the ward? In our broken conditions, that short student nurse at the reception could take us all on with one hand behind her back."

Ken shrugged. "Good point. And we don't even know how Ryu and Chun Li are progressing."

                                                                *              *              *

When Chun Li came to, the first thing she could feel was how dark and cold it was. She couldn't tell if she was lying down, standing up, or hanging upside down. The darkness was so enveloping, so thick. The entire front of her body was pressed up against cold, wet stone. She could feel its rough texture puncturing small indentations into the skin of her forearms and face. 

She groaned, voicing out against her discomfort, but it didn't help. Where was she? Chun Li was thankful she wasn't afraid of the dark. The situation she was in right now could've easily made a mentally unstable person go insane. Chun Li forced herself to think rationally. The first logical thing to do would be to find which way was up. It would normally sound like a simple task, but in this consuming darkness where the only thing visible was pitch black, it was hard to tell. She raised her arm and let it fall, feeling it slam painfully into the cold floor beside her body. Okay then, she was lying down on her stomach. 

She slowly rose to her feet, her arms feeling the walls for support and balance. It had taken long enough to simply get up. The thought of working in the dark frightened her. Chun Li cleared her throat. 

"Is anyone there?" she called out, trying to stop herself from sounding too afraid. 

"You're finally awake," a deep, growling voice said. 

The room was suddenly illuminated with heavy fluorescent lights, temporarily blinding her. She could see that the floor was made from cobblestone, dripping wet from … ground water leaking from the cracks in the room. The walls of the room were made up of the same material as the floor was, except one side was made up of reflective glass, like a giant mirror. It was a one way mirror. Chun Li knew it instantly. Somewhere, from behind that glass, someone was looking back at her. The part that scared her was that she had no idea what they were planning for her. She felt so helpless and scared, and she didn't like it. 

"Who are you?" Chun Li asked. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I'm sure you remember the lovely ladies that fought you before you were brought here," the voice said. Chun Li nodded in acknowledgement. "They were my dolls - beautiful women I've collected from all over the world that possess incredible fighting skills. They're all trained in the same art of assassination created by Shadowlaw. My initial idea was to turn you into one of them, but I've discovered something far greater, much more powerful."

"And it's inside Kenny, isn't it?"

"Very clever, girl! How were you able to guess?"

"I've got my ways," Chun Li replied. 

"I'm impressed. You must be very good at your job."

"Forget the pleasantries. If you're going to kill me, at least show me your face."

"I'm not going to kill you, my dear. You're just going to start working for me from now on."

What the hell is this maniac thinking? First he kidnaps her, brings her to this dark, dank dungeon and tells her she's gonna be working for him? Chun Li had no idea what was running through this guy's mind, but she was gonna need some convincing before she decided to work for him. "And what makes you think I'll be stupid enough to do that?"

"I think this will." A portion of the stone wall slid open to reveal a hidden room. It looked just as dark and cold as the present room Chun Li was in. In the center of the floor, sitting unconscious and tied up on a wooden chair way the body of a boy that looked strangely familiar. The recognition was instant. She'd seen his face on her mission papers - it was Kenneth Feng. It was the boy she was supposed to retrieve. But how could Chun Li do that successfully, especially when she was a captive of Shadowlaw? At least she was where Kenny was. All she had to do is hold onto him until Guile and the others come for help. But she couldn't depend completely on them. She had to be self sufficient and find a way out somehow. But how? 

"What have you done to Kenny?" Chun Li demanded. He didn't look healthy. He looked worn out, starved, tired … hell, the kid was unconscious!

"Nothing for you to worry your little head over," the voice replied. "We would have disposed of him, but he seemed so insistent on staying alive. He was even able to defeat Shadow." Chun Li's face crumpled slightly into an expression of confusion. It was obvious that whoever was speaking was also watching her because he seemed to notice her confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. You probably wouldn't know him as Shadow. What's his name? Ah yes, Charlie Nash."

"What have you done to Charlie?!" Chun Li demanded again, her voice getting much louder this time. "I swear, if you've done anything to hurt him, I'm going to -"

"Silence, you infidel! There is nothing you can do. Haven't you assessed your situation yet? You're not the one to call the orders around here. I suggest keeping your mouth shut and cooperating and perhaps none your loved ones will get hurt."

The anger boiled within Chun Li, roasting her insides. But she kept a lid on her emotions and let her head hang in defeat. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm pleased that you've finally accepted your current situation. Keep at it and your suffering will be limited. Charlie fought the Shadow technology, thus increasing the level of his torture. You on the other hand, are the smart one, I can sense. Don't fight the discomfort you're about to feel."

Chun Li could feel the air in the room charge up with some kind of energy. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. What she was feeling wasn't the power of chi, rather, it was some artificial energy generated by some kind of a machine, like electricity. The only part of the puzzle that didn't quite fit was the fact that this energy was radiating off of Kenny's unconscious body. How was it that an organic body could be giving off artificial energy?

And then, Chun Li could start feeling it affect her. She could feel her skin react to the negative energy, as if it were rotting off. But when she touched herself on the arm, it felt more solid, like some kind of metallic or rocky substance. She also noticed that her complexion was steadily darkening, as were the shades of her clothes themselves. Her vision began to cloud, her mind couldn't concentrate anymore. It was as if another person, someone much more powerful and evil, were trying to invade her mind. The last coherent thing she could remember was seeing Kenny's body jerk and wake up with a start.

                                                                *              *              *

The door to the hospital room opened with a start, sending a cold gust of wind through the air inside, not to mention making everyone jump. Ryu stood in the doorway gasping for air, looking more drained than anyone had ever seen him before. There were brown smudges on his white T-shirt and blue jeans, which were ripped in some areas. His face glistened underneath the fluorescent lights with a thin layer of sweat. 

"You look like hell," Ken said bluntly, his long blond hair hanging around his face in tangled locks. 

"You're not looking much better yourself," Ryu said weakly. "But there's a serious emergency. It's Chun Li. She's been kidnapped." The news brought a gasp from everyone's mouths. 

"By who?" Maki asked. "Who would want her?"

"She's an Interpol Agent, the only person belonging to the agency that is even remotely close to Shadowlaw," Ken explained. "I'd say it was them who took her." He looked at Ryu, asking his friend to confirm his suspicions. Ryu nodded. 

"The kidnappers were a trio of women," he said. "They were similarly dressed, but unlike any other Shadowlaw soldier I've encountered before."

"They were dolls," spoke a stranger's voice, deep and slightly disgruntled. 

"Guile!" Ryu exclaimed, surprised that the military man had somehow managed to follow him to the hospital. "I … I saw you fall from the car."

"I've got experience as a Navy Seal," the man replied. "Don't underestimate my abilities."

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, but you have to believe me …"

"I've just overheard the conversation you've had with your friends here. I don't sense any bad intentions in you, but you have to also understand that I've been on many missions. I can't just go by on first impressions. All I want at this point, is to get Charlie and Chun Li back here and in one piece."

"And who would you be?" asked a clean cut golden haired man in the far right bed.

"Colonel William Guile of the United States Air Force," Guile replied. "And who might you be?" As he posed the question, he had a kind of look of disgust on his face.

"Just call me Cody."

Guile spotted the teenage girl in the bed right beside Cody's. "You're not with these people, are you, young lady?"

"Actually," the girl announced proudly, "I am. The name's Sakura Kasugano! I'm a first time street fighter, but I hope to learn all the tricks of the trade by asking Ryu -"

"You're not with us!" Ken interrupted. "How many times do I have to say that?" Sakura drooped her head and looked away from the others in shame. Ken noticed her reaction and instantly felt the cold stab of guilt. "Hey, come on … I didn't mean it like we don't want you along, it's just that …"

Maki put a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Enough," she said. 

"We need to save the bickering for later," Guile said. "As Ryu has mentioned earlier, Chun Li is now in the hands of Shadowlaw with Kenny and Charlie. It is imperative that we get them back. Chun Li has mentioned to me before about you street fighters, and how talented you are at what you do. If you're as good at fighting and as familiar with Bison as she says you are, then I will definitely be needing your help."

                                                                *              *              *

High above the skyscrapers, dressed in uncomfortably tight clothes, a large man stood on the balcony of his hotel suite overseeing the ocean of artificial lights that illuminated the night sky. The cold temperature bit mercilessly into his nose and ears, but he stood still nonetheless, enjoying the view. His thickly muscled arms folded across an equally muscular chest were supported by tree trunk legs, his size stretching the seams of his clothes. 

Zangief didn't like civilian clothes. It was difficult to find them in a good size, especially for a man of his stature and build. He preferred the comfortable material of a wrestling singlet, or just a pair of trunks, allowing maximum movement. But tonight was different. He was expecting a visitor. He had no idea who this person was, actually. 

Earlier that afternoon, Zangief had been working out in the hotel gym. He snickered as he remembered how easy the weights were to lift, even down to the heaviest setting. He had been checking out a petite Japanese woman with slim shoulders and an attractively shapely figure. Then, a hotel worker approached him, obviously intimidated by Zangief's aggressive aura.

"T…there's a phone c…call for you, s…sir," the little bellboy stuttered. 

Zangief puzzled for a moment. Who would call him, especially when he was all the way in Japan competing in the Street Fighter tournament? This was his first time ever participating in an event like this and already he was already getting phone calls? He hoped it was from fans, although his rational side told him it was unlikely. The idea that his mother was calling him made him turn red with embarrassment. 

"Who is it?" he asked. 

"It's a man," the bellboy replied apologetically. "I … I didn't get a name from him."

"It's alright," Zangief said. The bellboy held out an outstretched arm, a small black cell phone lying in his palm. Just underneath the speaker, a green light blinked. The phone was on. Zangief took the phone. "Hello?"

"And here comes the Red Cyclone from mother Russia," a man's deep voice said on the other line, in an almost mocking manner. 

"Who is this?" Zangief asked. 

"I have a proposition for you," the voice replied. "I've seen you wrestle before in Russia. You're quite a well known character there, but the world has yet to recognize you for your talent."

"Get straight to the point."

"Good, you're a get down to business type person. I like that. We have a new technology we'd like to test out. It's designed to enhance human performance. And you, being the well known Russian wrestler you are, are a perfect candidate for this test."

"Not interested." Zangief was quick with his reply.

"I'm afraid that choice isn't yours to make, sir."

"We're sending a representative at eight o'clock to your room tonight." He hadn't even had the time to respond when a click sounded on the other line and Zangief was left with a dead phone in hand. 

He shrugged the memory from his mind and glanced at his watch, reading seven fifty-five in the evening. He didn't know who it was that had called him, but he was prepared to give the 'representative' a piece of his mind. Whoever the hell they were, they obviously had no sense of manners whatsoever, something that was valued in mother Russia. 

As if on cue with this thoughts, the door flung open. There hadn't been any sign of anyone approaching, not even a knock. The door just opened by itself, giving even the Russian wrestler the scare of his life. Standing in the doorway was a tall form, dressed in a red suit with shoulder and knee armor. A large black cape wrapped around the man's body. Zangief recognized the form. It was M. Bison. He'd seen pictures of the man who was rumored to be the head honcho of the crime syndicate Shadowlaw. But Zangief was never a politics buff anyway. Still, the sight of M. Bison himself stunned the man. 

"What is it you have for me?" Zangief asked. 

"Something special," Bison replied with a smug grin on his face. "I've heard stories about the Red Cyclone multiple times in the past when I visited Russia. I've heard about your heroic persona with a body of iron. But let's face it - we both know you're a mere human."

"Yes."

"But what if I told you I had something that could give you power beyond your wildest dreams? Hardly anyone in this world knows the name of the Red Cyclone, do they? And isn't that why you joined the Street Fighter tournament, to get recognition?"

Zangief rubbed his chin. "Yes."

"My company has been working on some cutting edge technology meant to enhance human performance. I would like for you to join me for lunch tomorrow, where we can set up a meeting for you to come to our headquarters and look at this technology. Like I said, we're still in need of a beta tester. If after you learn about it, and you still refuse to accept, that is fine. Your wishes will be respected. But if you do accept, keep in mind that you will be handsomely rewarded."

"So it's meant to enhance human performance, huh? What are the side effects?"

"In theory, there aren't any. But we need a subject to test it on before we can determine anything. Then again, what will you do to be the best wrestler in the world? The choice is up to you. Meet me tomorrow in the hotel lobby at noon. I will discuss this further then." Without even saying goodbye, Bison spun on his heels and sort of … disappeared through the door. Zangief didn't quite know what the man did, but he sure didn't open the door and walk through like most people. The thought of working with this man didn't rub him the right way, but the benefits seemed to outweigh the consequences … in his mind, anyway.


	19. Chapter 15: A Cry for Help

**Chan: **Oh! I forgot about Evil Sakura. Well, this story is almost over so I don't think there will be anymore room for newer characters! But I've already got a sequel in the works, although I haven't physically started writing it yet. I have a few ideas on what to include, and you've just provided a suggestion for me! Thanks.

**Vammy: **Yeah, Ryu's our friendly Shotokan murderer. The sad thing is it's so true. I haven't had time to be drawing lately, but just to reassure you, I'm very interested in drawing a picture for your story. I'll be drawing a picture of Kenny too, just so we have something solid to refer to him by, instead of your imagination. I mean imagination is a good thing, but after awhile, I dunno about you but I get sick of it.

**Xardion: **Thanks! I've been trying to build up the roster of bad guys to pit against the dwindling number of healthy good guys. How are they going to win? I have no idea either, I'm just making this up as I go along. I think I might have dug myself a hole, hehe. Read on and see what happens, if not for the plot, at least to see how I, as the author, can pull myself out of this one!

**Edgar:** Of course! More chapters coming up! Only about 3 or so left. And then, THE END!! I'm so excited! I finally get to take a break… 

**Immortal:** Yup yup. Don't forget about Kenny, Charlie, Juni, Juli, Cammy, and Sagat! Eight of them against Ryu, Guile, Cody and Maki. 

**Kikoken: **I've been reading your HOAW fic, which by the way, I must say good job! The last chapter I read was about the Street Fighters being confused because they found out their arrival was actually a prophecy, probably by Bison I'm guessing. It's a very interesting story but I just haven't been reviewing … it's hard to think of anything creative to say when I'm just so involved in the plot line. Well I guess I should say something, after all, you've been a loyal reviewer of my story since day one.

**Jami: **I'll definitely keep reading your Final Fight fic! It's on my favorites for a reason! At least, I think it's on my favorites… To answer your question, I have no idea how long it takes ribs to heal. But because when you breath, your lungs press against your ribs, I'm pretty sure it would take for broken ribs to heal, because they never stay stationary due to breathing– and painful too. 

**Way of Water: **Yeah, thanks! The plots definitely near it's peak somewhere. Final battle next chapter/s is on its way and the closing chapter is after that. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Bison stood in the deployment hangar of the Fuji Shadowlaw Base, facing the members his new fighting force. They stood in a row, each one on top of a pedestal of stone carved to look like a Roman pillar, raised two feet off the ground. The lighting in this room was dim, just enough to highlight the mysterious silhouettes that stood motionless before him. On the left end, standing in a neutral stance was Shadow, formerly Charlie Nash of the United States military. His normally pale skin and clothes had darkened severely to the point where it was nearly charred black. His face, his expression was hidden under a mask of darkness. On the opposite end of the line was Interpol Agent, Chun Li Xiang, now codenamed Shadow Lady. She seemed to have undergone similar changes in nature to that of Shadow. The usually attractive, cheerful but down to earth Chinese detective now had an evil aura emanating off her body. 

                Between Shadow and his female counterpart, Shadow Lady, stood three attractive women, each one with curvaceous hips, well toned and developed bodies, and the faces of a doll with a eerily blank expression on them. They were the same women that had brought Chun Li here. Two of them were dressed in black bodysuits hugging their bodies tightly - the ones that had viciously fought Guile and Ryu back at the Kansai Airport, Juli and Juni. The third was the head of the group, the beautiful blonde haired blue-eyed girl, who had been taken out by Guile earlier. Bison approached her and wrapped his hand around one of the braids that hung from her head in lush, golden strands. 

                "My beloved Cammy," he said, "I was less than impressed with your performance in the field today." The blonde girl remained silent, her expression unchanging. Bison continued. "But not to worry. You will receive some more training. Your natural instincts are exactly what I need for the head of my 'dolls'."

                An extra set of footsteps could be heard heading towards Bison's direction. He spun around to face Sagat, the tall, patch eyed Muay Thai fighter he'd recruited from Thailand. Alongside him was an equally tall muscular figure walking menacingly. But Bison wasn't intimidated. 

                "I'm glad to see you've made your decision, Zangief," Bison said, an evil smile creeping across his face.

                "This technology you speak of sounds interesting," the Russian wrestler replied. "But before I agree to accept it into my body -"

                "He demands to see some examples of what the Shadow technology has already done," Sagat said, cutting him off. 

                "Then you couldn't have come to a better place." Bison waved his hand behind him as the lights sudenly came on, allowing his soldiers to be seen in full light. "We've already done two beta tests, and you are to be the final phase of these series of tests. After we conclude that nothing happens to you, side effects wise, we can start mass producing Shadow warriors." Zangiefs normally aggressive demeanor was lost in a world of wonder as he gazed upon the warriors standing before him. "The two on each end are people enhanced by the Shadow technology. Before, they were mere people possessing some knowledge in the martial arts. But now, their abilities have been enhanced twofold, improving their speed, endurance and strength. The same will happen to you, should you accept."

                "I want to witness this 'enhanced performance' you speak of," Zangief said. "I want to know what the side effects are."

                "Of course." Bison turned to Shadow and Shadow Lady. "Both of you, get down here." Their movements were quick, almost like lighting as they split the air while jumping to the ground. A small gust of wind blew across Zangief's face, ruffling his beard. "Give our friend, Zangief a little demonstration of what you can do."

                Bison had hardly finished his sentence when the two of his prized creations lunged at each other. They swung their limbs with lightning speed, threw their bodies into the air and performed graceful flips and landed without a sound. They punched and kicked viciously at each other while the other avoided the blow. Their movements were so fluid, yet so powerful and precise, it looked as if they were in some kind of choreographed dance.

                "Like I said," Bison whispered to Zangief while Shadow and Shadow Lady continued to attack each other, "each of their natural abilities has been enhanced. You will not turn out like them, rather your own attributes will be increased - like your body, for instance."

                "My body?"

                "With an iron body like yours, our scientists have predicted that the Shadow technology will enhance your muscle and skin to the density of steel, or at least close to it."

                "What about my mind?" Zangief asked. "It may turn me into a better fighter, but I don't want to lose my sense of judgement, only to become one of your puppets like these two."

                "They aren't under anybody's control," Bison lied. "They are simply well disciplined, that is all."

                "Well I'm not here to be disciplined by you. I'm only here to test your technology."

                "Then please come with me," Sagat said, putting a hand onto Zangief's shoulder, which the man shrugged off. 

                "I can walk by myself, thank you."

                                                                                *                *                *

                "I don't care what you say, Ryu," Ken said as he slammed his fist childishly onto the mattress. "I'm coming along with you whether you like it or not. This is Bison we're talking about. Not to mention Kenny and Chun Li are in his hands. If you're gonna get them outta there, you're going to need help."

                "And in a position like yours, you won't be the help that I need," Ryu said calmly. "I'd rather have you recuperating here where it's safe, especially when it's your ribs that need healing. In battle, you won't even be able to breathe properly."

                "For god sake," Ken cried, throwing his hands in the air, "You're taking Maki with you." He glanced at the blonde haired Bushin-ryuu ninja standing a whole head shorter beside Ryu. 

                "Hey, I'm getting discharged today," she said, wagging a finger at Ken. "Besides, only one of my arms are injured. I still have three limbs that I can use."

                "We don't have time to fight about this," Guile said, getting impatient with the others. "There are lives at stake here."

                "Where are we headed once we get out of here?" Maki asked. 

                "The military has already sent me the co-ordinates of Shadowlaw's Mount Fuji base," he replied. "The squadrons are being positioned right now. We are going there, they'll break into the base and clear the way for us."

                "Sounds exciting," Sakura said, clasping her hands together. Ryu and Guile gave her a look of disapproval. "Listen you guys. I know you think I'm just some high school brat but ..."

                "You don't need to say anything more," Ryu said. "Regardless of what we think you are, the fact remains that you're a fifteen year old teenager."

                "Sixteen!"

                "Whatever. This is a rescue mission involving the military. Military means people aged eighteen and over, and even in this situation, the soldiers have been training for years!" Guile explained, trying to make Sakura understand where he was coming from. 

                "Please just try to understand," Ryu continued. 

                "You guys are gonna let me come too, right?" Cody asked.

                "Any serious injuries?" Guile asked. 

                "Just cuts and scrapes on my back - alot of them. And I think I've got a bruised vertabre," Cody replied.

                Guile shook his head, obviously frustrated by confusion. "Just ... can you fight?"

                "Yeah, man!" Cody said enthusiastically, throwing a fist up into the air. 

                "Alright, we've got four," Guile said turning to Ryu. "Should be enough to go up against Bison."

                "I don't think that'll be enough," Guy said, wheeling towards Guile in his wheelchair. "Remember who you're going up against. Bison is the leader of this worldwide terrorist organization. I'm sure he'll have plenty of tricks up his sleeve, not to mention a few good martial arts moves. He doesn't just sit on his throne all day. And if he's been smart enough to develop this Shadow technology, what else does he have at his disposal? Not to mention he also has Chun Li and Kenny he could use to get you to submit."

                "Well do you think maybe any of the other street fighters are in good enough condition to help?" Sakura suggested. "I mean, there's that Indian monk that can blow fire from his mouth, or how about that military guy with grenades and a stick?"

                "Dhalsim is a monk who is peaceful in nature, and who only attacks when attacked," Ryu replied. "Because of the agressive nature of this mission, it's doubtful that he'd join us."

                "What about grenade man?" Sakura asked. 

                "Yeah right!" Maki snorted. "Rolento?? We've faced him before, back in Metro City. Trust me - he's not one of the good guys. 

                Without any forewarning, Ryu's body seemed to jolt suddenly as his pupils shrunk. A small yelp escaped from his throat, alarming the others that surrounded him. 

                "Ryu," Ken began, the worry radiating off his voice, "are you alright?!"

                "Oh no, it could be that evil energy," Sakura said, "the Satsui no Hadou." 

                Ryu put his hand up to calm them, the other one pressed against his temple. "I … I don't think it's the Satsui no Hadou," he said through clenched teeth. "It's somebody else's chi. Someone is trying to communicate with me."

                "Telepathy?" Maki suggested. "I didn't know that was an acquired skill of the Shotokan art."

                "No," Ryu replied, "it's not telepathy. It's somebody's chi I'm picking up. They're … whoever it is, they're afraid … very afraid."

                "Chun Li?" Cody asked. "Damn if I knew you Street Fighters could communicate like this …"

                "It's not communication," Ken interrupted. "Our sensei taught us not only to fight, but to be aware of the energies surrounding us. Whoever it is Ryu is sensing, that person isn't deliberately making contact. It's that their emotional levels are so strong right now that their chi is kinda like … a beacon. It is easily sensed."

                Ryu nodded in agreement, slightly distracted by his sensations. "It's not Chun Li. I'm not picking up on her chi, not even the slightest bit. It's as if … she doesn't exist anymore. This is somebody else … and he's crying for help. He's still conscious and - oh God, it's a child."

                "Kenny!" Cody cried out, but everyone else needed no reminder as they all realized it at the same time. "He's still conscious. So they haven't done anything to him."

                "Not yet, anyway," Ken said. "We gotta get to him. At least we know we can still save somebody, right Ryu?" But Ryu heeded no attention, too absorbed in trying concentration trying to find the source of the chi.

                                                                                *                *                *

                "Don't be afraid, Kenny. You must be strong."

                The sound of Ryu's voice inside Kenny's head was comforting. It was a relief to finally familiar voice, gentle in tone but firm at the same time, inspiring him to face his ordeal. But Kenny was going to need a lot more encouragement. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing, but one thing was for certain. There was something inside of him … something evil that was spreading to Chun Li, and that army man that he met earlier, Charlie. Now he felt the presence of a tall, powerful man before him, ready to receive the evil power inside him too. The man had a strange name … Zangief, or something. 

                "Ryu!!" Kenny called out. "Where are you?" But there was no response. The boy wasn't trained in telepathic communication but somehow, Ryu was able to talk to him, although he wasn't able to talk back. "Something's happening to me. They're taking something out of me and putting it into other people. I can't stop them. Ryu? Can you hear me?" Still there was no response. Kenny's heart thumped faster, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He gave up, realizing there was no way he could communicate with Ryu. But he felt like he had to do something, the feeling becoming stronger as he looked at the monstrosity of a man, Zangief standing before him, ready to receive whatever it was Kenny had to offer. The boy shook his head, trying to signal to Zangief to get away. But all his warnings went unnoticed. He was brawny, but sure didn't recognize body language when he saw it. He was big and dumb, just like on T.V.

                Kenny was zapped out of his frustration, feeling his body want to explode for the third time today. The transfer process was beginning again, this time, the power inside him was going to Zangief. First it was Charlie, then Chun Li, now this guy. When was Bison going to stop? Kenny clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, screaming at the top of his lungs trying to soften the pain that filled his body. He was too occupied with his own sensations to notice that Zangief was doing the same thing. It was a painful process and Kenny didn't understand how anybody could voluntarily do it. Unlike him, Zangief actually had a choice. Yet he chose to do so anyway. Big and stupid … 

                                                                                *                *                *

                "No, Kenny!!" Ryu screamed. Where was Kenny's chi? It had disappeared all of a sudden, without any warning. 

                "What happened, Ryu?" Ken asked, as he crowded around his friend with the others not far away.

                "Is Kenny alright?" Maki followed, taking Ryu's hand into hers. 

                "I… I lost him," Ryu replied weakly. "I felt his relief, when I talked to him. But he can't reply."

                "He doesn't know how," Ken said, realizing the truth. "Poor guy. All alone at the Shadowlaw base at Bison's mercy."

                "Which makes it that much more important for us to get them back," Guile added. "We don't have anymore time to waste." He motioned to Ryu, Maki and Cody. "Let's get out of here. We're going to the Shadowlaw base."

                The four of them headed for the hospital ward. "Be careful," Sakura said, reaching her hand out to them.                 

Ryu took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be alright," he said. "Just take care of yourselves back here." He turned to Guy, frowning in his wheelchair, and Ken, sitting upright on his bed. "Stay with Sakura at all times, and keep her safe."

"Excuse me?!" the teenager cried. But her reaction went unnoticed as Ryu quickly went out the door, catching up with the others. Sakura folded her arms and pouted. "I can't believe he thinks I'd do that," she said. 

"I dunno," Ken said shrugging. "You seem like a pretty impulsive girl to me."

"Well …"

"He didn't say anything about not letting you come along," Ken winked.

"I'm afraid I don't follow…" Guy said, his confusion quite obviously showing. 

"Ryu doesn't want us helping him with Chun Li and Kenny's rescue operation," Ken explained. "But he didn't say that we could try it on our own!"

"I like how you think," Sakura grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

"Oh no," Guy said, "you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do!"

"Oh yes, we are!" Ken and Sakura declared in unison. 

"Ryu also said to keep her safe."

Ken turned to the girl. "Sakura, do you think you'll be safe? I mean come on, you're with me!"

"Of course!" she replied cheerfully.

"Anymore questions, Guy?" The Bushin Master frowned some more. "Oh come on, it's time to stop following the rules once in awhile. You're only alive once!"

"I'm in a wheelchair. I don't think I'll be able to stop you from going, even if I used force, let alone fight against Shadowlaw."

"Good point."

"Okay then, you should stay here and rest," Sakura said, patting Guy on the head, much to his annoyance. It was the first time in his life he'd been talked down to by a child. But he hardly had time to retaliate when Ken and Sakura raced out the door, making sure to head down the opposite direction in the hallway just so Ryu and the others wouldn't notice them following.

As Sakura ran down the halls of the hospital alongside Ken, she felt her heart thump with excitement. She'd come all the way from her home, hoping to just have one meeting with Ryu, her idol. But this? This was far more than she could've ever hoped for. She darted past the nurses who tried stopping her and Ken, cracked her knuckles and hoped for the best. Chun Li and Kenny didn't need to worry. She was on her way. 


	20. Chapter 16: The Showdown Approaches

                The sky looked as if it were on fire, a burning shade of orange that signaled the approaching dawn. Maki wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep out the biting cold that formed mountainous goose bumps on her forearms. She rubbed her arms for warmth, watching her breath escape from her mouth in a rising column of steam. She looked ahead of her, squinting in the darkness, just able to make out the forms of the three broad shouldered men standing before her. 

                Guile stood the farthest ahead crouched behind a clump of dense undergrowth. He held something to his face, glinting in the dull light. They were binoculars perhaps, trying to spy in on the events going on at the Shadowlaw base, that now stood a few hundred meters away below them from the cliff edge they were standing on. 

                It had an interesting structure, one that wouldn't suggest criminal activities going on within the interior. Hell, it was a huge rock structure that looked like a bunch of boulders were piled on top of each other. Nobody would've even known it was a building. But sure enough, it was. Maki watched as the military infantry swarmed the structure, breaking down the "stone" doors, firing with the automatic guns at whatever and whoever was inside. 

                The distant sounds of gunfire, explosions and screams filled the air. Unconsciously, Maki took a hold of Cody's hand, and was surprised his returning of the gesture. She understood then that they were both afraid. Saving Metro City from the wrath of the Mad Gear gang was one thing. They were a bunch of rag tag lowlifes who thought they could scare the mayor into thinking they could run a city with their drug addict ways. 

                But compared to Shadowlaw, Mad Gear was just a bug waiting to be crushed. Shadowlaw was an elaborate organization with their own corrupt team of scientists, military personnel, and one psychotic dictator of a man. Not to mention, they were all formally trained in their field and were bent on world domination, something they could actually pull off successfully. They were more organized than Mad Gear, more powerful, and definitely more deadly. 

                Ryu turned to Maki noticing her fear. It was as if it was radiating off of her. "About what I said earlier," Ryu began, in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry. It's not your fault that Kenny got taken."

                Maki shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

                "I was angry," Ryu continued, his gaze unwavering. "Everything that's been going on lately has just … I'm having a hard time with it. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

                "Thank you. I … I appreciate that." 

                "We're on the same side after all. Now let's just find a way to work together and get our friends out of that place."

                "Quiet people," Guile interrupted. "We're about to strike. The military has cleared a path for us right into the base. We're about to get the signal anytime from headquarters to strike. Get ready."

                Ryu, Cody and Maki each clenched their fists, trying to resist the surge of adrenaline in their bodies. This was it. The final battle was about to begin. Or had it already begun?

                Ryu's ears pricked up, his skin suddenly becoming ultra sensitive. Something wasn't right. He felt the presence of evil lurking around in the shadows but each way he turned, he couldn't see anything. It was pitch as night here. 

                "Satsui no Hadou mou tsukatteru?"

                "Akuma!" Ryu cried. Cody, Guile and Maki turned around to face Ryu. 

                "What are you talking about?" Guile asked. 

                "He's here," Ryu replied, his voice getting dry with fear. "He's lurking around somewhere."

                "I'm right here," a demonic voice said. Akuma's devilish, lumbering form stepped out of the shadows and approached the four street fighters. "Don't forget about what's inside you," he said to Ryu, ignoring the others. "This is your chance to embrace it – in battle!"

                "I will _never_ embrace it," the Shotokan warrior replied defiantly. "I plan to dispose of Shadowlaw without resorting to your evil ways."

                "Then you have yourself in a rut," Akuma said. "How do you ever except to defeat such a powerful organization?"

                "It's just as important to you that I embrace the Satsui no Hadou. After all, Bison is a threat to you too, as much as you hate to admit it."

                Akuma was obviously displeased with Ryu's comment, but tried to hide it nonetheless. "If victory means nothing to you, then you will carry on living your pathetic life the way you do right now – and you will fall. There is only one option left for you now if you want to emerge victorious today."

                "It'll never happen."

                "Very well, then, Ryu. Then I will have to take matters into my own hands when it comes to the downfall of Shadowlaw. I'm not going to let -"

                Akuma was cut off suddenly when a pair of giant, muscular arms wrapped themselves around his body and lifted him high into the air, catching everyone by surprise. The form of a huge man with a rough brown beard and a giant body adorned with scars lifted the demon high into the air above his head. 

                Ryu could've sworn he'd seen this man somewhere before. The scars on his body, the psychotic face of a wrestler in power … it was Zangief, one of the participants in the street fighter tournaments. Ryu had fought this man before in the ring. He was a very good fighter possessing powerful strength and a good fighting spirit, although he was somewhat lacking in speed. But now, he had a different aura emanating from him. His face was blank, expressionless and cold. He held Akuma in a crushing bear hug without a hint of effort showing. 

                He didn't know why, but Ryu felt there was something he should do. Letting Akuma die like this … it wasn't in his nature, even though the demon had murdered his master. Ryu let loose a kick, his body flying swiftly through the air. His shoed heel connected perfectly with Zangief's forearm. Ryu had expected to feel the giant wrester's bone crunch beneath his foot but instead he felt a sharp pain explode up and down his leg. Ryu collapsed to the ground in a heap cradling his foot. It felt like he'd just kicked a hunk of steel. 

                Maki and Cody ran to his aid. "What's wrong, Ryu? Are you okay?" Cody asked. Zangief noticed Ryu's state of weakness. He threw Akuma's limp body to one side and started heading towards Ryu slowly, but he was like a machine trampling over anything that got in his way.

                "I'm gonna hold him off," Maki said. 

                "No! Don't be stupid, girl!" Cody cried after her, but she didn't listen. 

                Maki lunged forward to Zangief with a punch that connected with his chest. She instantly felt the pain Ryu felt. Was what this guy made of, some kind of metallic element? But she didn't care, and followed up with another punch with her other fist, an crushing elbow blow to Zangief's head, enhanced by her rock hard cast, a backfist to the shoulder, and finished up with a jumping axe kick, the bottom of her foot smashing his jaw as her body climbed into the air. But as she descended to the ground, Zangief outstretched both his arms and started spinning, performing his deadly lariat move. His fists pounded mercilessly at Maki's body, pummeling her to a pulp. She landed on the ground with a dull thud, nearly having all the fight and wind out of her. 

                "Maki!" Guile cried, running to her aid. "Don't move! You're hurt!"

                She looked at him with horrified eyes, her beautiful blonde hair ragged on her head. "That … shouldn't have happened," she said, speaking through a suffering voice. "That was the Bushin Gouraiha … a deadly move …"

                "It didn't even phase him, Maki," Guile said regretfully. "Bison's done something to him, and I intend to find out what."

                "Messatsu!!" A blinding light flashed, causing everyone to temporarily lose their vision. As the light began to fade, Guile could make out a form crouching beside Zangief. It looked weak, defeated in battle, but still having enough fight left to cause the final blow. 

                "That can't be!" Ryu cried. It was Akuma, bent down on one knee, gasping for air. Beside him, Zangief was standing, the same blank expression on his face. But one thing was different - the monster Russian wrestler wasn't moving. "That was the Shun Goku Satsu!"

                "The - say what?" Cody asked in confusion. 

                "It's the deadliest move in the Shotokan arts," Ryu explained. "It's a fifteen hit move, each one aimed at a vital part of the body. Akuma just performed it on Zangief … he should be dead."

                "Like I said," Guile repeated, standing up from attending to Maki on the ground, "Bison has done something to him. No doubt our friends haven't escaped the same fate."

                "We have to get in there now, Guile," Ryu said, pointing to the Shadowlaw base.

                "And what should we do about devil boy over there?" Cody asked. "Huh? Wait a second. Where did he go?" Akuma had vanished into thin air, but Zangief remained, standing motionless, staring blankly at the four of them. He opened his mouth slowly, a bluish light could be seen coming from inside.

                "I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Guile said, picking up Maki in his arms. A blue flame started to flicker inside of Zangief's mouth, licking the edge of his lips. 

                "Let's get the hell outta here!" Cody declared, helping Ryu to his feet. Just as the four of them started running, a huge tongue of flame, at least twelve feet in length, blew out of the Russian wrestler's mouth, narrowly missing the warriors. 

                Together with Maki in Guile's arms and Cody helping a limping Ryu, the quartet hobbled down the grassy overgrown cliff. Thin branches of flimsy trees slapped painfully against their bodies as they ran. The soil underfoot began to feel looser, almost like it had eroded. Zangief pursued, crushing the undergrowth and small trees in his way but was far too slow to keep up with them. As they continued running, putting some distance between them and him, they stopped hearing his thunderous footsteps behind them, and it was only then that they paused to rest, collapsing in a sweaty heap on the ground. 

                "Are we almost there yet?" Cody asked Guile, hardly able to contain his exhaustion. 

                "What? Where?"

                "The Shadowlaw base, army guy."

                "Oh right. The entrance should be less than a hundred meters from here."

                "Listen Guile, if you're tired, you can put me down," Maki offered. "I'm here to help defeat Bison, not to be babysat." Guile agreed without hesitation as a disappointed look crossed Maki's face. Upon seeing that, Cody snickered. He knew she was just trying to play it nice but then again, never say something you don't mean.

                Time seemed to freeze for a second, just like it did back at the Osaka Dome before it collapsed. Ryu and Maki could feel the chi in the area concentrate to one focused point. In a split second, their trained eyes focused on the area where the chi energy gathered and saw a shadow, darker than Akuma's own heart, more evil than the depths of hell. 

_                "Big…"_

                Ryu dashed for Guile, pulling the larger man to the ground. Maki jumped towards Cody, doing the same with him, hoping to push both of their bodies down low just in time before the shadow struck. 

_                "Bang…" _

The four of them hit the ground for the millionth time today, and it was hardly dawn yet, feeling a super hot beam of plasma shoot above the crouching heads, to where their torso's had been just a second before.

                _"LASER!!"___

What the hell was that thing attacking them? All Ryu could make out was that it looked like a shadow. It was hard to tell because the light from the energy beam outshone the shadow. Suddenly, as quickly as it had come, the beam of light disappeared, leaving the four street fighters blinking, adjusting their vision to the darkness once again, leaving them vulnerable to attack.

                "Ikimasu…" An explosion was heard. Maki screamed. 

                "Maki! Are you alright?" Cody asked, leaping to her aid. Guile and Ryu stood between the shadow and their fallen comrades, defending them against their newest enemy. 

                "Who are you?" Guile asked in his usual, gruff voice.

                But Ryu didn't need to do that. In the rapidly approaching light of dawn, he could make out the shape of the figure. It had a well curved upper body and hips, long, slender legs … and it wore a traditional Chinese fighting outfit decorated with golden trimmings along the edges. And with the two buns on the sides of the figure's head, Ryu didn't need to be told. 

                "Chun Li …" he said, a lot quieter than he'd intended. But the shock of realizing who it was crushed any source of strength he had in him for the moment. 

                Guile stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that thing …" He looked back at the shadow. 

                "It's Chun Li," Ryu finished Guile's sentence. "No doubt about it."

                Just as he said that, the sun rose above the mountain peaks, spreading the first light of day across the land. Even still, the shadow's form failed to be illuminated. It remained dark as ever, bearing the barely visible resemblances it had to Chun Li.

                "I am Shadow Lady," she said in a half female, half mechanical voice. "State your business here or you will be terminated."

                Guile's radio, which was fastened tightly to his belt buckle, crackled to life. A voice half blocked out by static yelled excitedly from the radio. "We've broken … in … Come … as soon … possible! Hurry! We … as many … as we can get!! Hurry … Major Guile!!"

                "We've gotta get out of here," Guile announced to the others, but he noticed Chun Li … no Shadow Lady standing defiantly in their way. 

                Maki rose to her feet clutching her arm that looked badly bruised and burnt. "You guys go ahead," she said, slightly wincing in pain. "I'll take this bitch."

                "No," Cody said, taking a hold of her shoulder. "You're gonna need some help. You're hurt."

                "Don't be stubborn, Cody. They need you in the base. I'll hold her off." Maki looked at him, her eyes burning with determination. "Please don't try and stop me."

                "Good luck, Maki," Ryu said. "We'll go on ahead. You take care of yourself, and we'll see you when this is all over."

                "Of course," she nodded. Ryu and Guile headed for the Shadowlaw base, dragging behind them a hesitant Cody. They headed around Shadow Lady, who didn't even try to stop them. Maki was surprised. Despite how robot like she was, Shadow Lady seemed to understand human sentiment, letting them run by while she finished the fight with Maki. Well, she used to be human after all. "Don't worry," Maki said, "I'll bring you back, Chun Li."


	21. Chapter 17: Kenny's Inner Demon

                Guile, Ryu and Cody ran full speed, past the explosions right beside them, past the sight and the scream of injured soldiers crying for help, nothing but raw determination driving them. There was nothing they could do for the fallen, only infiltrate the base, destroy Bison, and prevent any of this from ever happening again. 

                The morning sun was red, representing the amount of blood spilled in the field today. Cody took notice of that fact. It was as if the gods themselves were against the Street Fighters today, like all this was planned out, like it was their fate. If that was true, if today was a fateful day for them, what did everyone have planned out for them? Would Maki make it through the fight with Shadow Lady? Who was waiting for the three of them around the corner?  Cody didn't know what he was thinking, but it was sure deeper than any of this regular thoughts. Must've been the stress. 

                "The infantry have cleared a path for us into the base," Guile said, running ahead. "Ryu, look out behind us, I'll take the front. Cody, look to the sides and make sure there aren't any enemies closing in."

                The group slowed down from a dash, to a jog, and finally to a cautious walk as they entered the destroyed entrance hall of the base. The current room they were in was huge, about the size of an airplane hangar. Its floors, walls and ceilings were made of panels of metal. The source of bluish light in the room came from fixtures lining the edges of the floor and from bulbs hanging on the walls all around the room. The air was slightly colder here because they were actually inside the base of Mount Fuji. Military vehicles were parked in rows towards the back while tool sheds and workshops lined the side walls. The air was heavy inside and dead quiet, save for the sound of distant screams and gunfire. 

                "You're finally here," a deep voice growled. Cody, Guile and Ryu shot quick looks towards the direction the voice came from, seeing the silhouette of a man, light glinting off his broad shoulders and his bald head. 

                "Coward," Guile said, "show your face!" The man stepped into the light where instantly, his features were illuminated.

                 "Sagat!" Ryu cried out in surprise. "So you're still working with Shadowlaw. I didn't know a Muay Thai champion could sink to this level."

                "I'm no longer a champion, Ryu," Sagat said grimly. "I was defeated by you, remember?"

                "And you use that excuse to justify your allegiance with Shadowlaw?" 

                "I'll do whatever it takes to fight you again," Sagat spat. 

                Guile stepped in front of Ryu, cutting him off from Sagat. "We have no time for settling petty rivalry scores right now," he said. "We are in the middle of a war. So if you're going to fight Ryu, you're fighting me as well."

                "And me too," Cody said, stepping in.

                "Foolish street fighter," Sagat said, grinning, "never knowing what you'll get yourselves into. Shadow!!"

                A darker form dropped down from high above, seemingly out of nowhere, and jumped onto Cody feet first, knocking him onto the ground. Cody landed fast and hard, feeling his body painfully absorb the shock. Shadow wasted no time in kicking his adversary when he was down. 

                "NO!" Guile screamed, jumping for Shadow. "You want a good fight? How about taking on somebody who isn't injured for a change? You goddamn Shadowlaw fuck." Guile jumped onto Shadow's back, wrapping his powerful arms around his neck, hoping to choke the daylights out of him. 

                But Guile didn't feel warmth upon contact. Whoever this was, his skin was cold as ice, and harder than rock. Shadow reached behind him, grabbing a hold of Guile's green tank top and threw him onto the ground. 

                As Guile's back hit the cold floor right alongside Cody's injured body, he looked up at the face of their enemy. It was dark, and would have been shrouded in mystery if Guile hadn't already recognized it. "Charlie!" he screamed. "Charlie, what are you doing here?" 

                Shadow responded coldly, in a voice that was identical to that of Charlie Nash, but with the personality of a robot. "Charlie no longer exists. There is only Shadow." Shadow then brought his foot up above Guile's face, but Guile was quicker, rolling to the side just as Shadow's foot smashed a dent into the metal floor. 

                While Guile was keeping Shadow busy, Cody took note of the opportunity and tried getting up, ignoring the pain that shot itself up and down his stomach, ribs and back. Shadow possessed inhuman strength. Cody had never been taken down by a few kicks before. Or maybe it was because of the damage he suffered back at the Osaka Dome. He didn't know and right now, he didn't care. He had to do something about Shadow. Cody glanced to his right and caught sight of a rusty chain lying on the ground. It was about six feet in length, longer than enough to be used as a weapon. 

                Cody got up as quickly as he could, biting his lip to endure the pain, trying not to make any sound that could get Shadow's attention. He hobbled over to the chain one foot at a time. He took it into his hands, wrapping each end of the chain around one of his wrists, leaving about two feet of unwrapped chain between his hands. Summoning all his strength, taking a breath to get ready for the pain his body was about to endure, he dashed towards Shadow, who was holding Guile by his shirt up against a wall with his back turned to Cody. The Metro City hero rushed forward and slipped the chain over Shadow's head and pulled back so that it crushed his throat against the back of his neck. Cody showed no mercy, straining the muscles in this arms and back, hoping to snap Shadow's neck if he pulled hard enough. 

                "Be careful, Cody!" Guile ordered, confused by his own words. Guile didn't know what he wanted at this point. True, Shadow was one powerful enemy, but somewhere behind that brainwashed mind of his, there was Charlie, Guile's best friend. Would killing Shadow mean killing Charlie as well? Was there a way to turn him back to normal? If there was, Guile didn't want to waste it. "Don't hurt him too much!"

                "What the hell are you talking about?!" Cody cried, straining from the effort he was using against Shadow trying to choke him. "This guy wouldn't waste a second in killing us."

                "That's cause he's been brainwashed," Guile tried explaining. "He's really on our side." Cody was about to respond when Shadow shot his leg forward, catching Guile in the jaw, knocking him backwards onto the floor. 

                Shadow grasped the chain Cody pressed around his neck and pulled against it, snapping it in two. He then turned around to face Cody, who tried to swallow the forming lump in his throat. The expression of surprise on his face was priceless. Shadow grabbed him by the neck and threw his body effortlessly, sending him sailing through the air, landing painfully beside Guile. 

                "You still don't want me to hurt this guy?" he coughed. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                As soon as the fight between Shadow, Guile and Cody broke out, Ryu was about to join them, about to help his friends. But he was stopped by Sagat's massive frame. Ryu cursed himself mentally for being so careless, having turned his back on an enemy. But thankfully for him, that wasn't how Sagat saw it. Sagat saw himself as a Muay Thai champion before a lowly criminal. He would never fight an adversary when their backs were turned to him. Ryu had to give him that much credit for the honor the Muay Thai champion portrayed. 

                "I believe you owe me a fight," Sagat said. 

                "You are not ready," Ryu replied. "Your heart is filled with selfish thoughts. You are angry, vengeful. Those aren't the signs of a warrior who's prepared to fight. They are the signs of a rabid animal."

                "Very well, Ryu. Have it your way. If this isn't our final rematch as warriors, then it is our fight as enemies. I will not let you through to Master Bison before you face me."

                "You really have destroyed your own reputation, Sagat," Ryu said. "Do you know how many lives are at stake if we do not stop Bison? Or do you just care about how much he pays you?" Sagat remained silent. "Very well then," Ryu continued, "you needn't say anymore. You've made your choice. Now fight me."

                                                                                *              *              *

                "Your spirit is indestructible," Bison said, rubbing his chin. Kenny turned away and walked towards a giant glass window, overlooking the battle that raged below. The security of the head office, where Bison resided during working hours, was safe for now from the trigger happy military infantry. Fortunately, Shadowlaw's army was equally trained and far more ruthless. They were putting up a decent fight, although Bison himself was unsure of how long it would last. It didn't matter anyway. Bison had his own escape route. The escape planes were already powering up. By the time the military made its way into the office, Bison would be long gone. As for Sagat and the others, he couldn't care less. 

                "I will not let myself work as a slave for you," Kenny said, gazing out the window. Bison looked at the boy, who had undergone the same transformation as Chun Li and Charlie had. The Shadow Chip, implanted in his back had fully kicked in, enhancing his intelligence and fighting ability and knowledge, although his body still remained a child's body. Kenny was finally adapting to the technology. Perhaps he could be used in the upcoming battle …

                "After the military comes," Bison said, "you may not have much of a choice. They will find you, and they will think you're one of us. They will kill you."

                "Just like you tried to kill me earlier," Kenny spat bitterly. He turned to face Bison again and began walking towards him, with anger and hate burning deep in his eyes. "I don't know why I don't just …" Bison stepped right up to the boy, his body twice as large as Kenny's. 

                "Don't be foolish, child. There is nothing you can do to me, even with the technology inside you. You may have the skills, but that tiny body of yours possesses no strength, strength that is necessary to make an effective Shadow Soldier." Bison knew there was only a half truth to that statement. While it was true that Kenny's body possessed little strength when compared to Charlie or Chun Li, his intelligence and fighting skill could more than make up for that setback. But the point was to anger Kenny, convince him to join the ranks of Shadowlaw, for this battle anyway. It would be a waste to leave such a piece of work to the dogs, to go down without a decent fight. Even Bison valued honor at least that much. 

                Kenny jumped up into the air and flipped upside down, gripping Bison's shoulders with his hands. Using his gained momentum, Kenny did a 180 turn and dug his foot into the small of Bison's back. Still keeping his grip on the dictator, he let his body fall, flipping Bison helplessly into the air like a play toy. But Bison managed to catch himself in midair, teleporting to safety on the ground. 

                Bison put his hands together, letting a purple flame encase them in some kind of protective barrier. The flames then spread through his whole body as he launched his body parallel to the ground, straight at Kenny. The flames engulfed his entire body as he began spinning faster and faster, heading towards the boy at great speed. "Psycho Crusher!!"

                Kenny dodged just in time, but the flames still burnt the skin on his shoulder. He jumped into the air and placed his palms in front of his body, letting an array of fireballs erupt from his hands towards Bison, who was just recovering from his Psycho Crusher move, the perfect counterattack. The fireballs smashed into Bison, exploding upon contacting his chest, face and abdomen. While Bison was still stunned, Kenny landed, raced towards him at inhuman speed and jumped again, kicking his legs forward and seizing Bison's head between his feet. Kenny then twisted his body while maintaining his grip with his feet, smashing Bison head first into the ground while Kenny himself landed without a sound. 

                Bison struggled to get up, his weak, injured limbs failing him. He couldn't believe it - he was just defeated by a mere child. Bison himself, the leader of a worldwide crime organization, the most feared man in the world, had been defeated by a boy. Then again, this child was equipped with the Shadow technology … but all the technology did was enhanced his performance. If Kenny already had such potential within him … Bison cursed himself for being so foolish. He'd let a perfect Shadow soldier slip out of his grasp! There was only one hope now, it was to use Kenny against the intruding street fighters. 

                "Kenny, hold on a minute!" Bison said, raising his hands as if he was getting ready to surrender. The boy stopped in his tracks towards Bison, paying close attention to the fallen man. "You've got this all wrong. You're attacking the wrong man!"

                "The last time I checked, Bison," Kenny said coldly, "it was you who tried to kill me. Now that I've accepted the Shadow technology, now that I've got the upper hand, you dare beg for mercy? What kind of a man are you?"

                "I was mistaken," Bison admitted. "I was unaware of your potential. But … but now that you've displayed it, there are so many things you can do for Shadowlaw! You are important."

                "I don't want to work for Shadowlaw!" Kenny screamed in anger. 

                "But your father did. And he was a valuable worker. Surely we can find a place for you here as well. You will be well paid and well taken care of, just like your father."

                "My father …" Kenny's voice trailed off. It had been so long since he'd seen his parents. Although the Shadow technology had enhanced his intelligence, the childlike yearn for his parents still remained. Kenny missed them. All he knew was that they were dead. Cranky tried to hide the information from him, but all along, at the back of Kenny's mind, he knew they were dead no matter how much he didn't want to admit to it. "He's dead. If you think I'm going to work for the organization that murdered my father …"

                Bison's eyes began to glow an eerie blue. Fire burned in his hands as he stared hypnotically at Kenny, forcing the boy under the mind control abilities of the psycho power. "It worked on Cammy. It worked on Chun Li and Charlie. It will work on you too, boy. You can't escape your destiny. You are a Shadow soldier."

                Kenny struggled, holding his head in pain. He could feel Bison's mind prying into his with some unspeakable power, one that wasn't physical … but psychic. Kenny screamed, trying hoping to lessen the pain but it only got worse. It felt like his head was about to split apart. And suddenly, as quickly as the pain had come, it left, and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious before his body hit the ground.

                                                                                *              *              *

                "Bushin Goraiha!" Maki screamed as she battered Shadow Lady with a flurry of well aimed punches. The cast that enveloped her left arm was useful in adding extra damage. In her right arm, Maki held a thick forked stick about the length of her forearm. She grasped one of the arms of the fork in her hand, while the rest of the stick remained parallel to her arm, using it as if it were a tonfa or a night stick. As she finished pummeling Shadow Lady with her devastating punches, Maki performed a jumping axe kick, throwing her adversary into the air, and onto the ground. 

                Shadow Lady hit hard, but softened the impact with a roll and got back up again. Now it was her turn to show the Bushin kunoichi a thing or two about fighting. She made a dash for Maki, who prepared to counter with a right hook. But just before Shadow Lady reached her, she stopped short, letting a surge of electricity run through and around her body. Maki followed through with the punch, throwing her entire body behind it. As a result, Maki got caught in the field of electricity and was momentarily stunned, giving Shadow Lady enough time to follow up her attack. She clasped her palms together, concentrating a massive amount of chi between them, and threw it towards Maki, enveloping her in a deadly beam of chi. "Big Bang Laser!!" Shadow Lady cried, proudly announcing the name of her attack. 

                The attack only lasted for a few seconds, but to Maki, it felt like an eternity inside a scorching oven. She fell to the ground, clutching her arm although it was her entire body that hurt. Shadow Lady approached her with slow, menacing steps, her hips swaying gracefully as she went.

                "Have you anything else to throw at me?" she asked. Maki didn't say anything. "This is why you should stay away from Shadowlaw. Meddling in our affairs has serious repercussions."

                "Why, Chun Li?" Maki asked. "Why are you doing this? Don't you realize what you're saying?"

                "Not Chun Li …"

                "You hate Shadowlaw, for goodness sakes! You were the last person I'd expected to be fighting in their ranks." Maki took notice of Shadow Lady hiding her hands behind her back. She was preparing some kind of attack, but Maki wanted to remain to appear oblivious so she kept on talking. "What could possibly make you go against everything you believe in?"

                Shadow Lady's action was quick … too quick, catching Maki slightly off guard. She shot her palms forward as Maki watched in horror seeing Shadow Lady's palms weld together to form a gigantic drill - and it was heading straight for her!

                Maki ducked just in time, the drill slicing off a few strands from her head. For a counter, Maki shot her legs forward, catching Shadow Lady in the ankles, temporarily stunning her. Maki followed up by seizing her opponent by the waist, flipping over, and throwing her upside down, head first into the ground. Maki collapsed from the effort, tired, hurt and in pain. She breathed heavily, trying to get some air in her exhausted body. 

                Again, Shadow Lady recovered, this time with the burning rage showing in her eyes. "Your time ends here," she said, and charged forward with monster wall of dark chi surrounding her body.

                                                                                *              *              * 

                "Tiger Uppercut!!" Sagat shrieked as his huge body climbed into the air, his fist slicing across Ryu's chest. Ryu felt the painful impact of Sagat's fist against his entire torso and face, knocking the senses out of the Shotokan warrior. Ryu's body was disoriented in midair for only a few moments, when he expertly kicked his legs from under his flailing his body and performed his Hurricane Kick move, catching his balance once again. At the same time, Sagat attempted following up his Tiger Uppercut with crushing knee dash towards Ryu, but was caught up in his Hurricane Kick. 

                Ryu twirled his body powerfully, gracefully, and mercilessly, battering Sagat over and over again with a deadly barrage of well placed kicks. Sagat's body fell backwards, spinning from the momentum of Ryu's kicks. The Muay Thai champion landed on the cold floor of the Shadowlaw hangar with a dull thud. Sagat's body strained to get up again, staring at Ryu with an intense hatred. 

                "I've told you before," Ryu began, "you're not ready for a real fight as a warrior yet. Your judgment is too clouded by anger."

                "And I've already told you that I'm not facing you as a warrior, Ryu. I am Sagat, second in command of the Shadowlaw ranks. I am facing you as your enemy."

                "That's why you have been defeated. You are no longer thinking or fighting like a warrior."

                "Out of the way, Sagat," a third voice said just as a silhouette appeared behind him. "Obviously, Ryu is too much of a warrior to face. Leave the job to someone more qualified."

                Sagat snorted. "Hahaha! And who would that more qualified individual be? You, Kenny?" Kenny's much smaller form appeared beside Sagat's, who outsized him by at least three fold. "Don't insult me, boy."

                "You're not the one with the Shadow technology implanted inside you," Kenny said. 

                "Kenny, no!" Ryu said. "You haven't let the Shadow technology control you!" But Ryu's words lost meaning as they came from his mouth. He could see that Kenny was no longer himself. Kenny wasn't that orphaned child forced to live on the streets. He wasn't the same boy that begged Ryu to take him to McDonald's, or who went out into the cold winter night in search of Ryu just to bring him a coat. No, the boy who stood in front of him now looked like Kenny, but he was anything but. Just as Ryu fought the Satsui no Hadou, Kenny fought the Shadow technology, but Kenny had lost and was now standing there, watching him in silence. But it was Ryu's disappointment in the boy, the anger that exploded at the back of his mind, the blood boiling in his veins, and his body that collapsed from the surge of the Satsui no Hadou, that made Ryu realize he was about to lose his battle too. 


	22. Interlude: One Last Breath

                Ryu could see nothing but fire. Images of familiar faces, faces of his friends, flashed before his eyes, each one being consumed by the flames. First he saw Guy, master of the Bushin arts being reduced to a handicapped hospital patient in a wheelchair, all because Ryu couldn't control the Satsui no Hadou inside of himself. Then there was Ken, a victim of the Osaka Dome collapse, rendering him useless, also triggered by the Satsui no Hadou. And then at the airport, Chun Li had been kidnapped by mysterious robot-like women claiming to be agents of Shadowlaw. Ryu knew he could've stopped them, but at the time, he was worn out from the stress of everything going on; Kenny's kidnapping, Bison's Shadow technology … but that was still no excuse. Because of his excuses, Chun Li was now in the hands of Shadowlaw too. And most importantly, there was Kenny, the one who played a key role in the Bison's plan. With him on their side, the odds were stacked against the Street Fighters. If Akuma had never approached Ryu, if that demon didn't force the Satsui no Hadou into him … 

                But to Ryu's own surprise, his anger turned into glee. Indeed Akuma had put something wonderful into him. He could feel the anger inside of him fueling the Satsui no Hadou, telling him to come forth and exact his revenge on the world, the world that had hurt him so much, the world that tore his friends and his only family away from him. 

                Ryu looked over at Kenny, standing in front of him, fists raised and ready to fight. He could feel his lips curl into a devilish smile. The power surged through his body, more powerful than ever before. He could've controlled it, but at this point, he didn't want to. Whoever suffered its wrath deserved it. His skin was thick, dark and hard, like some kind of enhanced armor from the Satsui no Hadou. At this point he didn't even register that it was Kenny standing before him. The evil power didn't allow any positive emotions. Just hate, plain, pure hate.

                "Messatsu Gou Shoryuu!!" Ryu cried, his voice suddenly developing a deep base. He rushed forward, fist first, smashing Kenny in the chest with it, and then his forearm, and finally his elbow for a three hit uppercut. Ryu repeated the motion once more for another three devastating hits, feeling the boy's body get painfully thrown around from the momentum of the hits. To finish off the devastating move, Ryu performed a powerful uppercut, pushing Kenny into the air with his fist as Ryu's body climbed higher up.

                Kenny surprisingly recovered in mid air. As he fell, he aimed himself at Ryu. Just as Ryu landed, Kenny landed on top of him, using his momentum to swing around behind the Shotokan warrior and perform a powerful choke hold with one of his arms. Using the elbow on his free arm, Kenny smashed Ryu in the side of the repeatedly, hoping to knock him out. Under normal circumstances, Ryu would've been out on the first hit with Kenny's enhanced aiming. But Ryu's Satsui no Hadou empowered body was able to withstand the blows, as if they'd been dealt by a mere child …

                Ryu swung his head back, crushing Kenny's nose into his face. The boy released his grip and dropped to the ground. Ryu turned around and prepared to deliver a karate chop to break Kenny's collarbone. Just before his palm made contact, Kenny's eyes lit up just like a robot and with inhuman reflexes, he kicked upward to Ryu's face with one leg, swung the other leg around and knocked Ryu again. Kenny continued spinning his body, using the momentum to launch his own body, and Ryu into the air. "Tensho Kyaku!!"

                In midair, before Ryu could be sent crashing back to the ground, Kenny decided to magnify Ryu's suffering by kicking out his leg rapidly, connecting the hits like some kind of machine gun. "Hyakuretsu Kyaku!"

                Ryu fell to the ground again, hardly able to catch himself successfully without hurting himself. These moves that Kenny displayed … they were similar to Chun Li's. How was it that the boy was able to learn them?

                Kenny landed a few feet away from Ryu and wasted no time in continuing to attack him further. The boy swung his arm back, and threw it forward again, with wave after waves of little sonic boom energies. "Sonic Break!!" he cried. Ryu had no other option than to cross his arms across his face and torso to protect himself from the onslaught of energy balls.

                Sagat, the Muay Thai champion watching the battle unfold from the sidelines smiled. "How about that, Ryu? Witness the miracle of the Shadow technology. Unique moves from one warrior to the other can be transferred through radio waves! Kenny, being an undeveloped warrior can 'download' his abilities from established fighters such as Shadow and Shadow Lady. Such practicality. Your pathetic Satsui no Hadou will never compare to this."

                Ryu heard everything Sagat said, but he could hardly respond. His body, even with the Satsui no Hadou, was growing weak. He felt himself get repeatedly battered by Kenny. And with the abilities of powerful warriors like Chun Li and Charlie on his side, Ryu was sure to lose this battle. 

                He didn't know what it was, but without warning, Ryu could feel his body absorb the blows painlessly. It was as if it had grown accustomed to pain … but it was different now. The pain seemed to fuel him, feeling the energy from the blows transfer into his own energy for his own use. Ryu spotted an opening in Kenny's attack, just after the boy recovered from the Sonic Break. 

                "Messatsu …" Ryu lifted a knee and glided inhumanly towards Kenny with lightning speed. Kenny's eyes widened in terror as Ryu seized him by the collar, and the entire world vanished in a flash of light. 

*              *              *

                Maki collapsed onto all fours on the cold ground, choking on the cloud of dust she kicked up. Her mind screamed for her legs to stand back up.  No matter how hard she tried, the Bushin kunoichi couldn't stand. By now, her entire body was adorned with cuts, lacerations, and bruises, all caked with a fine layer of dirt and sweat. 

                Her adversary, the woman who used to be called Chun Li, stood just a few feet away, admiring the damage she had inflicted on Maki. Her lips curled into an evil grin as she spoke. 

                "Surrendered yet, kunoichi?" Shadow Lady asked, her voice taking on a gentle, but mocking tone.

                "Haha!" Maki laughed out loud, despite her wounds. "No matter what happens to the body, the human spirit will always live on. And in it's presence, I humble myself. You, however, are no longer human. And I will _never_ humble myself before you!"

                Maki's fist tightened around the stick she'd used as a tonfa against Shadow Lady. To her surprise, it still remained in her grasp. It was ironic that Maki would be beaten and bruised all over but at least her weapon remained intact. She flung her arm forward, throwing the stick with all her remaining strength at Shadow Lady. The stick twirled in a blurry spiral, approaching her with deadly speed. 

                With all of her might, Maki prayed. As ridiculous as it seemed, a stick was all that was between her and death at that point. She no longer had any strength to fight, yet she'd hardly bruised Shadow Lady. The  Shadow technology obviously did a good job of producing mechanically enhanced humans, but it took away their soul. That's why she was able to win. When you have no soul, you have no compassion, and when you have no compassion, you have no mercy. 

                The stick hit Shadow Lady squarely in the chest, but bounced off harmlessly with a metallic clang. Maki could literally feel her heart break into two, knowing that her only pathetic hope had failed her. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. She could feel the sweat of fear oozing their way out of the pores on her face and the back of her neck. Shadow Lady approached slowly, her footsteps echoing deafeningly in the seemingly slower pace of time. She raised her arms above her head and Maki could see Shadow Lady's hands come together and shape shift into one giant metallic drill. Just as the drill was about to Maki contact with Maki's skull, just when she could feel the air around the drill being stirred by its power against her forehead, Maki closed her eyes. 

                Images of Maki's life flashed before her eyes. She recognized her younger self, a chubby little girl with bright blonde hair, chasing Rena around, her older, darker haired sister, the both of them giggling as the sun shone almost immaculately on their toddler bodies.

                The next image, Maki was in high school during her younger teenage years. That was around the same time she began wearing her golden locks in a ponytail and waved around elegantly behind her, shrouding her head and shoulders like a giant cloak. 

                Next, around the same time, she remembered meeting Guy for the first time. She thought he was rather attractive with his well developed body, tanned skin and dark eyes. That is, until she learned he was dating Rena, her sister. But overtime, Guy introduced Maki to the Bushin arts, after recognizing her natural warrior like abilities like jumping off walls, her speed, and her willingness to put her body through the most painful exercises to develop herself. That was the most important factor; her love for the Bushin art. 

                The flashback didn't last very long. After all, Maki hadn't really lived that long of a life. The feeling broke her heart as she realized the inevitable was on it's way. She waited for a moment … and then waited another … but when a full 2 seconds had passed, she gathered enough courage to open her eyes and see if death really was looking her in the face. 

                Shadow Lady had stumbled backwards. It looked like she was in pain or something … Maki couldn't tell. The cybernetically enhanced soldier had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other pressed against her head. Little bolts of electricity sizzled around her dark form as she let out weak, pathetic cries of pain. 

                "What's happening … to me?" she asked herself. Maki couldn't answer, she was just as stumped. Shadow Lady suddenly collapsed to the ground in a smoking heap. Maki slowly stood up and approached her fallen opponent slowly and carefully, her guard raised to maximum. The form on the ground remained unmoving, save for the occasional electric jolt shooting through her arm, making her twitch inhumanly. 

                Maki tapped Shadow Lady with her foot, finding no electricity shooting through it. So was it safe to touch her? Taking no chances, the Bushin kunoichi used her foot again and flipped Shadow Lady onto her back, fully exposing her front. Her eyes were closed, appearing like she was peacefully asleep. Her skin was gradually losing it's dark tan, resorting back to the pale complexion of the Chinese Interpol agent, Chun Li. 

                Maki cleared her throat, looking around to make sure it was okay for her to speak. Her voice was more cracked and echoed with fear that she'd intended. "Chun Li?"

                                                                                *              *              *

                Time itself slowed to a crawl as Ryu watched in horror. The robot like expression on Kenny's face shattered to reveal a glint in his eye, a sign of human life. His brows slanted, wrinkles of pain forming on his forehead. Kenny dropped to his knees clasping his chest tightly, blood spilling through his little fingers. 

                Ryu's reaction was instant. He dashed for the falling boy, feeling his dead weight crash into his arms. _What have I done?_ Tears began falling out of Kenny's eyes, although he himself wasn't crying. It was like a tap, running out without him even intending for them to. 

                "Ryu …" Kenny tried saying, but it only came out as a weak whisper. 

                Ryu bent down on one knee, cradling him, realizing that Kenny was about to die – and it was all his fault. "I'm sorry, Kenny. I …"

                "The Shadow chip in my back … it's losing power. I can feel it. It's dying. It's … letting me go."

                "It's dying along with you," Ryu replied, his voice deep with regret. "I'm the one who did this to you. I'm sorry … so … so sorry."

                A weak smiled formed on Kenny's face. "Why are you crying, Ryu?" Ryu rubbed a hand across his face, surprised to see moisture on the back of his hand. He looked at Kenny, who seemed to be going into shock. He wasn't suffering anymore. He just lay there, waiting for the inevitable to come. It was as if he was willing to let life go – a six year old already embracing death. Ryu didn't know how to express his sadness and regret. Kenny was too young to understand. 

                "Thanks," Kenny said, his mouth getting dry.

                "What?" Ryu asked, confused. "Why do you say that?"

                "I'm thankful that you're here," he replied, "that you were there when my mom and dad weren't. I found out they're dead."

                "I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are," Ryu said, unsure of what else he could say.

                "I'm … going to join them, aren't I?"

                "No, no you're not."

                "I'm tired, Ryu. I feel like sleeping …" Kenny's eyes began to close slowly. 

                "Stay awake, Kenny. Keep talking." But he didn't listen as his eyes continued to close. Ryu hung his head low, trying to stop the surge of sorrow that threatened to engulf him. He had given into the Satsui no Hadou. He had murdered countless people and Kenny was his latest victim. Ryu cursed Akuma for giving the power to him. It empowered him, but at what cost? The lives of the people he cared about? No. They only died because Ryu wasn't able to keep the power under control. He swore right then and there that he would _never _succumb to the Satsui no Hadou again. No matter how much it ate him up inside, he couldn't let it get out of control. The cost was too high. 

                Kenny opened his eyes again, looking straight at Ryu. The glint of life was gone, replaced by a thick haze. "Ryu … look behind you." The Shotokan warrior turned around to look behind him, seeing nothing but the dark empty hangar. A few meters away, Cody and Guile continued their struggle with Shadow. Sagat was nowhere to be seen. Ryu had let his guard down when he realized what he'd done, giving his adversary time to slip away. 

                "I don't see anything, Kenny," Ryu said. 

                "I can see them, Ryu!" Kenny grasped Ryu's forearm in excitement. "I can see my mom and dad …" He smiled childishly. "I'm going to see them … It's been so long … thanks … Ryu …" As he spoke, his eyes closed slowly for the last time, his breathing getting shallower and shallower, but the smile on his face never faded. Kenny exhaled his final breath and released his grip on Ryu's forearm. He pressed his fingers to Kenny's neck. It felt warm, but there was no pulse. Kenneth Feng was dead. 


	23. Chapter 18: An Ally Returns

**Author's Responses:**

I just want to thank all the readers who are still interested in this story after that LONG break I took. It's really your appreciation and your criticisms that inspire me to continue to write. I've been saying it forever, but this story is nearing completion, and thanks to all of you for sticking with it all the way. 

**Kikoken****: Yes, thank you! The explanation was meant to answer any questions the reader might have. **

**Tao Shui: **Sorry to disappoint you with the previous version of the interlude. In fact, it was mostly your comment that inspired me to re-write it. I initially left it up to the reader to figure out what happened between Ryu and Kenny, but I guess that was asking too much, especially given how much information I actually provided as to what really happened. Now that I think about it, this fanfic does bear a lot of similarities to the SFA: TM plot. But hey gimme a break. I'm making this up as I go along! Kenny's role is quite equivalent to that of Shun. The difference - Kenny is NOT a fighter and he really is a good guy … not like that spy Shun that was sent by Sadler to kill Ryu!

**Vammy****: You were getting worried about me? That's kind, thanks, haha. But no, I'm fine, I'm back and ready to write some more. I need to get this story finished. I was proud when I finished my first story, but once I get this done, this will be my third! **

**Jami****: Yeah, I dug myself a hole this time. I wanted to have Kenny return for the sequel to this fic which is still in my head. It's either going to be Final Fight based this time around, or Marvel vs. Capcom or Capcom vs. SNK. Haven't figured out which one yet, but it'll definitely incorporate characters/plot elements that the Street Fighter universe has encountered. I'm trying not to make the sequel a crossover fic so maybe Final Fight would be the best bet, since they both take place in the same universe … After all, we can't let your Final Fight fic be the only one of FF.net!**

**Xardion****: Yes, grief is almost always followed by anger and rage … but who's Ryu going to blame? Kenny's dead because Ryu succumbed to the Satsui no Hadou. And that is my intended conflict ;)**

**Chan:** You LIKE that Kenny's dead? Well … not quite the reaction I was going for, but okay! 

**Immortal: **Computer problems suck, don't they? But my temporary departure wasn't due to technological failure - more like unnecessary stress in my life. Like how about 2 thirty page scripts that had deadlines two days apart, complete with rewrites?! Damn my creative writing class. That was enough to get me sick of the computer for a good few weeks. On a more positive note, thanks for continuing to review this fic. I've said it many times before, but I thrive on reviews like what the readers like, and what they want to see. Glad to hear it's getting more interesting for you.

________________________________________________________________________________________

                "You goddamn bastard!" Cody had a white knuckled grip on Shadow's hair with one hand, the other forming a tight fist that he sent smashing countless times over his face.  "I'll teach … you to fuck with … us!!" In between his sentences, he would punch Shadow across the face again and again, but Guile's cybernetically enhanced friend wouldn't show any signs of suffering; the only thing that could curb Cody's awesome rage. 

                Guile approached Cody from behind, grabbing the Metro City hero by his shoulders to try and pull him off of his friend. "Stop it Cody," Guile said through grunts of effort as Cody resisted, "he can't fight back anymore!"

                "What the hell are you talking about, man?!" Cody replied without stopping his abuse. "The guy is down, we took him down! This is our chance to make sure he can't get back up!" Guile tightened his grip on Cody's shoulders and pulled the man back with force. Cody released Shadow, letting him hit the floor uselessly with a loud clang.

                "We didn't take Shadow down! He was shut down!" Guile shook him by his shoulders, believing the information could be forced into him. 

                "I … I don't get it. How?"

                "I'm not sure," Guile replied, less aggressively this time, but I think I have a theory." He looked towards Ryu, who knelt on the floor just a few meters from where they stood, with his back turned to them. He was cradling the body of a child in his arms, his head sunk low as he emitted soft sobs. "Kenny was the one who empowered Shadow and Shadow Lady with the technology inside of him," Guile continued. "Shadow collapsed because his power supply got cut off. And that means that Kenny …"

                "No …" The two men approached Ryu slowly, both of them unsure of what to say. 

                "Ryu," was all that Guile could come with. 

                The Shotokan warrior didn't reply. Instead he continued sobbing, as if Guile and Cody weren't present. "Listen, man," Cody said, putting a hand on Ryu's shoulder, "what happened here?" Ryu turned his head to face him, revealing bloodshot eyes. His cheeks were coated with a thin layer of moisture. 

                "I … I killed him, Cody …" 

                Ryu laid Kenny's body down on the floor, back into the pool of his own blood, and stood up, never taking his eyes off the fallen boy. Now it was Cody's turn to kneel beside Kenny, looking sorrowfully at him. There was a gaping wound in his chest where there was a large concentrated amount of warm, fresh blood. More blood was spattered over the slightly oversized T-shirt he wore, reddening the gray material. Cody brushed Kenny's sweat coated bangs away from his face. Despite the graphic, mortal wounds Kenny suffered, his eyes were closed peacefully and his mouth was curved very slightly into a smile. Cody ran the back of his knuckles against the boy's cheek, feeling the smooth texture of a child's skin. "Too young …" he whispered under his breath. 

                "Compose yourself," Guile said to Ryu, who now stood staring blankly at the ground. "It's unfortunate, but death comes with war. You can't go on feeling sorry for every single casualty you cause."

                "He didn't have to die. It's because of me … because I embraced the Satsui no Hadou."

                "The … what?"

                "It's a bad thing and it's inside of him," Cody replied, cutting a long story short. 

                "We have to find Bison," Ryu said, sniffing back his tears, "and bring him to justice."

                                                                                *              *              *

                The metallic doors of the secret hangar slid open almost silently. Inside lying dormant was a large plane that resembled a stealth bomber used by the American military. This was to be Bison's escape plane. Smoke from explosions that occurred elsewhere in the base began to make its way slowly into the hangar. Bison glided towards the vehicle, just a few inches off the ground with his custom made anti-gravity boots, enabling him to move faster without wasting his own physical energy. 

                "And where are you off to in such a hurry?" 

                The deep, demonic voice caught Bison by surprise. The dictator turned around to face a devil right in the eyes. But this was no ordinary devil, it was Akuma, the once man who'd surrendered his soul to the Satsui no Hadou. But instead of feeling the cold grasp of fear clutch his heart as most men would have, Bison laughed mockingly to Akuma's face.

                "I've been wondering where you were," Bison said. "You're the reason Ryu's been giving me so much trouble. How cowardly of you, Akuma, to force the Satsui no Hadou into him just so you could have someone else to kill me too. I don't even know why you want me dead!"

                "Don't act so naïve," Akuma replied. "You don't think I know what the Shadowlaw organization is after? You will do anything for power, thus you having created the Psycho Power that you now wield. But nothing compares to the Satsui no Hadou and you know that! And it wouldn't surprise me if you decided to invest in it too. That puts me in danger from this organization."

                "If I wanted the Satsui no Hadou," Bison spat, "I could just take it from you." Bison suddenly teleported behind Akuma and grabbed him in a tight chokehold. The demon responded with three powerful elbow jabs into Bison's midsection, forcing the dictator to loosen his grip. Akuma then grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully behind his back, attempting to break his arm. 

                Just before Akuma could cause too much damage, Bison erected a psycho powered force field around his body, throwing the Shotokan demon backwards, painfully into a wall. "Is this what you call the Satsui no Hadou?" Bison taunted. 

                Akuma couldn't respond. He could only struggle to get up and stare back defiantly at Bison. He didn't want to admit it, but after suffering the injuries from Mecha Zangief, his body was in no position to fight, let alone fight against somebody like Bison with the power of the Psycho Drive at his disposal. 

                "Get out of here," Bison said, "and I may let you live. If I'm going to have a fight with a demon, I want it to be honorable at the least. But you, in the condition you're in, it's just ridiculous."

                "The fight isn't with him right now," a third voice said, coming from a form entering the hangar from the sliding doors. It was hard to see who it was from all the smoke, but judging by the voice, Bison knew for certain that it was Ryu, the man he wanted to recruit as a Shadow soldier. Instead, Ryu had come to him! "Your fight is with us, Bison."

                Two other forms appeared behind Ryu, one of the a tall blond haired man with stubble dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans, the other with a hairstyle that seemed to defy gravity, dressed in military combat boots, camouflage pants and a green wife beater. Unbeknownst to everyone, Akuma had taken the opportunity to slink back into the shadows, assuring a safe escape. Bison was right about him - he was too weak to fight. However, he vowed that in their next encounter, Akuma would be prepared. His ego had never been hurt like this before, and it would never happen again. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                "Chun Li, wake up," Maki said, tapping her on the cheeks lightly with the back of her hand. Maki was sitting on her knees with Chun Li's head in her lap, hoping to wake the Interpol agent. She remained at her side ever since Chun Li collapsed in their fight. But now, Shadow Lady was gone. She had returned to normal, much to Maki's relief.

                Now that much of the adrenaline had left her body, Maki was beginning to feel the pain of her left arm, the one that had been set in a cast in the hospital. The cast was broken in some areas, and she had the feeling it would collapse at any given time. It could barely support the weight of her arm without raining bits of plaster onto the ground. At least it did its job protecting her arm quite well.

                Chun Li's eyes fluttered open, but remained half closed. Her usually dark, cheerful eyes were slightly glazed over and showed her extreme confusion. "Where am I?" she asked with a dry voice. 

                "It doesn't matter," Maki replied. "But you're safe now. Just relax."

                Chun Li began to protest. She wanted to know who else was there, and if they were alright. She wanted to know if Charlie and Kenny were safe. There was a lot that she didn't know and she was going to ask Maki, but gave in to the weak state that her body was in.  

                Approaching footsteps against the dusty ground caught the ladies' attention, as they turned their heads to look in the direction they came from. About fifty meters away, emerging from the forest were two familiar figures. One with golden blond hair that shone brightly in the brightening morning sky, dressed in red clothing. The other was smaller in stature and frame, with the tails of a white bandana tied to her forehead whipping behind her in the wind and they ran. 

                "Sakura!!" Maki cried, waving her good arm frantically in the air. "Ken! Over here!" It wasn't like she needed to do it, they were already heading in their general direction. But Maki was so happy so see them, she didn't know how else to respond to their presence.

                They stopped just a few feet away, both hunched over almost immediately trying to catch their breath. 

                "How the hell were you guys able to find your way here?" Maki asked out of surprise. "I thought the American Military kept information like this a secret!"

                "Well when Ryu was telling us about the mission, it wasn't too hard to figure out," Ken replied, "especially when he was referring to Shadowlaw's 'Mount Fuji Base.'" Maki shrugged. It made sense to her.

                "Chun Li!" Ken cried. "I heard about what happened to you at the airport. Are you alright? What did Shadowlaw do to you?"

                "I have no idea," Chun Li replied. "They took me to this room … then I saw Kenny and they did something to me." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, I … I don't remember much."

                "Let her rest," Maki insisted. "I'll explain everything later."

                "And the others?" Sakura asked. "What happened to them?"

                "I thought Ryu told you stay in the hospital," Maki said, in a tone that sounded remarkably parental. The concept didn't sit right with her as cold chills made their way up her spine.

                "Yeah but Ken and I got out after they left."

                "Weren't you against her coming too?" Maki asked, turning her attention to the American Shotokan warrior.

                "Yeah but … I dunno. I kinda felt bad for snapping at her just now?" Ken rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Besides with the skill and determination she has, Sakura might come in handy."

                "You're endangering her life," Chun Li said weakly. "It was a mistake coming here, and you know it. Aren't you still injured from the collapse at the Osaka Dime?"

                "I'll be the judge of what I need to do, Chun Li," Ken said, closing the conversation. "I can't sit around when the people I care for are putting their lives in danger, especially when there's something I can do about it."

                "Alright you guys, we need to save this bickering for later." Maki stood up, helping Chun Li sit up as well. "There's something going on inside that base." She pointed to the source of the sounds of shooting, explosions and screams. "And we've gotta get in there and help our friends. Hopefully, nothing has happened to them yet. Chun Li, are you going to be okay resting here for awhile?"

                The Interpol agent nodded in response. "I'll be fine."

                "Sakura, you better stay with her," Ken insisted. "It's more dangerous in the base. The Shadowlaw soldiers can be hiding anywhere but at least out here, you're out in the open. It'll be safer." To Ken's surprise, Sakura agreed without any protest. 

                "I'll keep Chun Li safe," she promised. 

                "Alright then, we should be on our way." Together with Ken, Maki took of towards the open doors of the Shadowlaw base, leaving Chun Li and Sakura behind in a cloud of dust that the two of them angrily choked on.

                After a few moments of silence, unsure of what to do, Sakura decided to help Chun Li up and move her to a safer location. True they were safe in the sense that they could see any approaching enemies, but at the same time, they'd be clearly visible for anyone to shoot at from a distance. 

                "Can you stand?" Sakura asked.

                "Of course," Chun Li said, slightly insulted by Sakura's treatment. She got up quickly, a little too quickly perhaps as she spread her arms out from her sides, attempting to regain her balance. She glanced at Sakura and laughed nervously. "Head rush …"

                "Target confirmed."

                "What the hell?" Chun Li asked, hearing a robotic female voice emerge from nowhere. Sakura, too, was now on her guard, fists raised. 

                It felt like her cheek had exploded. Chun Li's head was knocked sideways, throwing her entire body in that direction, sailing through the air and landing painfully in a cloud of dust. 

                "Chun Li!" Sakura cried. The schoolgirl's view of Chun Li by a third figure. The intruder faced Sakura, having her back turned to the fallen Chun Li. She was female, not much taller than Sakura herself. But her limbs, or her legs at least from what was uncovered by her odd clothes, were thick with muscle and covered in strange blue markings. Her golden hair hung parallel to her body in two thick braids. Her large blue eyes while wide like a child's showed no hint of humanity in her soul. 

                Chun Li wiped her mouth, tasting the warm, metallic flavour of blood in her mouth. She stood up and got a quick look at her assailant. "Sakura, get away from her, now!!" she ordered. 

                "Who is she?" the schoolgirl asked, the tension in her voice now rising. 

                "She's the lady that attacked us at the airport! Get away, Sakura!!"

                "Silence," the intruder ordered, turning to face Chun Li, and slapped her across the face with a powerful swipe. She felt the sharp sting of the slap. The resulting stars she saw because of the impact blinded her temporarily. Chun Li choked back the tears that threatened to squeeze their way out of the corners of her eyes and gathering her strength, she stood up, facing the intruder squarely woman to woman. 

                "Who are you?" Chun Li demanded, not giving in to the intimidation the strange woman seemed to want from her. "What has Bison done with you?"

                "Designation SD-6854, codename Cammy," the woman responded. Lord Bison's orders are to eliminate all that oppose Shadowlaw, and I'll start with you." A quick blur of a fist headed for Chun Li's face. The Interpol agent, using her well trained reflexes cocked her head to one side, barely out of reach of the strike, and caught Cammy's wrist, using the Shadowlaw doll's own momentum to pull her towards her. Cammy was caught off balance and fell forward, feeling her abdomen cave inwards upon contact with Chun Li's rising knee. Chun Li then brought her elbow down fast and hard, striking Cammy's upper back, just between the shoulder blades, seeing her face twist in agony. It appeared that the Shadowlaw robot could be hurt. She could feel pain - which meant she couldn't have been enhanced by the Shadow technology Kenny possessed. 

                As Cammy collapsed to the ground, she rolled away to safety from Chun Li, who attempted to crush her by slamming her foot on top of Cammy's fallen body. The Shadowlaw doll, using her gained momentum from falling, arched her back and using her arms as support, performed a back flip that get her back on her feet. Chun Li wasted no time in pursuing her attacks. She wasn't going to let Cammy gain the upper hand in this fight. She too flipped herself upside down, spread her legs and threw her entire body at her opponent, hoping to bear down on Cammy with her strong calves. The Senenshu was quick but risky. It assured decent damage if it connected correctly, but had enough recover time to allow the opponent to block and counter easily if it missed. 

                Unfortunately for Chun Li, such was the case. She didn't miss, but just as she was about to slam Cammy from overhead, the Shadowlaw doll kicked her leg up to almost a vertical position to the ground and thrust her light body high into the air yelling, "Cannon Spike!" The kick connected with the back of Chun Li's thigh, sending her flipping uncontrollably in the air, causing her to land painfully on her upper back.

                Chun Li wouldn't let herself writhe in pain on the ground. Enough adrenaline was pumping through her body to allow her to bypass the pain. Instead, as Cammy was landing from her Cannon Spike, Chun Li threw herself into the air after her and kicked Cammy's descending body in a spiral of spinning kicks. "Tensho Kyaku!" she yelled, announcing the name of her trademark attack. 

                Again, Cammy collided with the ground at great speed, gained from Chun Li's powerful kicks. She struggled to get up, looking at the Interpol agent with a fierce determination in her eyes. Her body, however, seemed to disagree with whatever her mind had intended on doing. Cammy was beaten but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be beaten by a mere human, one that didn't have the power of the Psycho Drive on their side. 

               Chun Li walked bravely up to the fallen doll and grabbed her by the neck. "Keep still or I will crush your throat," she threatened. "Sakura, come over here and help me with her." The schoolgirl headed slowly towards the older women, at the same time, reaching around behind her head and untying her headband.

                "We can use this to tie her up for awhile," she offered. 

                Chun Li smiled and nodded, accepting the headband gratefully from the young girl's hands. "This will do quite well," she said. 


	24. Chapter 19: Street Fighters Assemble

**Chan: **Oh! Now I get it … you were glad to be rid of your boyfriend, haha never mind. I thought you meant that about Kenny, which was what kinda confused me. 

**Xardion****: Yeah no kidding. I actually planned to end this a long time ago but there's so much progress still to be done before we can even get to the final battle. I was gonna say the next chapter would be the final battle, but I figure I'll just keep my mouth shut until I've finished write it. That way when I actually tell you all again, it's be true this time.**

**Edgar:** No problem! I understand if you've been busy or you've just plain got sick of the story. Even I had to take a long break from writing it. But this time I'm quite set in my resolve to finish it. I've been writing fanfics straight for one and a half years now. And I've only completed two!! When I finish this one, it'll be my third. Hurrah!! 

**Jami****: Yes, I've already got a half baked sequel in my head, but since I'm so busy with unnecessary aspects in my life like school, and because I'm working on completing this one, I haven't gotten started on it yet! Hero of Metro City is quite enjoyable. In fact, I'll head over to read it after posting this. **

**Tao Shui:** Dude … as much as I should fear "Leet" … I don't. In fact, it irritates the hell outta me. Now about my treatment of Akuma, I've never really liked him, you know? Everyone's always going "Ooh, he's a demon, he's powerful with his Shun Goku Satsu, and God knows what else. I admit he was cool when he first came out but then Ryu gets the move, and then Sakura gets it … it's seriously becoming ridiculous and definitely not as cool anymore. But some strange loyalist fans (of whom I will refrain from mentioning here) have found some reason to remain an Akuma fan when I could probably kick their assess using Dark Sakura in a Street Fighter match. 

**The Numen: **Of course! We all know Bison's ass will get kicked in the end. I just gotta figure out how first. 

**Vammy****: Yeah you know I'm ready for Sakura to get some action too! I've been meaning for her to get her own fight scenes, but I've been so preoccupied with everyone else's story. Kinda strange too cause this story started out with Sakura being a focused character.**

**Kikoken****: I've been trying to read "Heart of a Warrior" but after being away for so long, I got mixed up with what was going on. And since, it's been hard for me to follow, especially with all these original concepts you've added into the story. But I'll definitely find another fanfic of yours to read, that way I can start fresh again. **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                "Psycho Crusher!!" Bison propelled himself parallel towards the ground with blinding speed, straight towards the three street fighters in front of him. He grinned as he watched them scatter to get out of the way, before the flames surrounding his body powered by the psycho drive could incinerate them. 

                Smoke was beginning to fill the miniature hangar, home to Bison's personal escape plane. It was getting thicker now as the flames ate their way through the Shadowlaw complex in a fiery rage. Bison mainly concentrated on the two blond haired Caucasian fighters. Despite the base's untimely demise, Shadowlaw was widespread all over the globe and Ryu was still a powerful asset for him to attain. Bison never understood how one man could escape the wrath of a global criminal organization. 

                Just as the dictator recovered from his special move, the blondes closed in. The military man came at him with blinding speed, attacking him fast and low. He shot his leg out, performing two low kicks, one aimed at the ankles, the second at the knees. Just as Bison was recoiling from the impact, the man interrupted the two hit combination attack with swinging chi blades that seemed to extend from his arms as he yelled, "Sonic Hurricane!!" The force of the impact threw Bison back a few feet, but he was able to catch himself so he wouldn't collide with the ground. 

Just as Bison was preparing a counter attack, the rugged looking one in a white T-shirt jumped onto his back and wrapped his legs around his waist. Using his arms, he pounded Bison's head mercilessly with his hard fists, hoping to knock the dictator out. Bison, using his anti-gravity boots, floated a few meters into the air and threw his assailant down, hearing him land painfully on the cold metal floor a few seconds later.

                                                                                *              *              *

Ken's heart was pumping fast, supplying his arms and legs with the oxygen they needed to get him to his destination faster. He ran as quickly as he could, feeling the head rush and short breaths of fatigue slowly taking him over. And the pain in his ribcage didn't help either. Sure, he was wrapped up in a cast, but the heavy breathing rapidly expanded and contracted his lungs, making them press painfully against his injured ribs. But there was alot to worry about at the moment - lives were at stake. Three lives to be exact, somewhere in this complicated Shadowlaw complex facing God knows what. He knew he didn't have time to worry about himself, the others needed help. But he was reminded of Ryu's comment earlier in the hospital . Would he be more of a liability than an asset in this condition? No matter what the truth was, he knew he couldn't just sit around and let his friends risk their lives while he remained safe and warm in the hospital.   
                Ken turned his head briefly to look behind him, seeing Maki running just a few steps behind him. The Bushinryuu kunoichi had sustained injuries too, with a broken left arm. She cradled it with her right as she continued to run with him, looking quite injured and in pain, but the look of resolve in her face matched Ken's emotions exactly.   
                "How're you holding up there, girl?" he asked between hurting breaths.   
                "Not too bad," she replied. "I'm just more worried about you."   
                "Don't be feeling to concerned," he said, cocking an egotistical smile, "You're talking to a Shotokan master! They don't call me Ken Masters for no-" Ken suddenly wrapped his arms around his torso and fell to the ground, wincing in further pain upon contact with the cold metal floor.   
                "Ken!" Maki cried, running to his side.   
                "Damn ..." he said weakly, paralyzed from his suffering. His arms were wrapped around his ribs. Maki noticed and she tried moving them.   
                "Let me take a look at that," she said, trying to think of something helpful to do.   
                "No," Ken said, "We ... we need to get to the others."   
                "But," she began to protest, but then she understood. Yes, lives were at stake and Ken was definitely proving now to be liability, one that could cost him his life. "I should get help. The others can hold up for now. I think you need more help than they do." Ken began to argue, but he saw the logic in Maki's thinking. After all, they weren't the ones with injuries like his and if they did, they would've sustained them during a fight, which meant that whoever they were fighting were injured as well. At least they were making progress. "Stay here," Maki ordered. "I'm going to find someone who can help."   
Despite his suffering, Ken still managed a smile. "I don't think I have much of a choice..."   
                Maki briefly rubbed his shoulder and smiled back sympathetically. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She reluctantly rose to her feet and continued heading down the hallway, wincing as a shooting pain ran up and down her arm. She'd momentarily forgot about her own condition. Her warrior instincts allowed her to cut the pain off, focusing on the mission at hand. She continued down the darkened halls, unable to take her mind off the Street Fighter she'd left behind.   
                Maki let her mind wander as she sped through the Shadowlaw complex, thinking about the others that needed help. Where were Ryu, Cody and Guile? Where they fighting off regular Shadowlaw soldier by now? No, that seemed unlikely. Guile's military forces should've taken care of them by now, allowing them to penetrate the base straight to wherever Bison's forces were. But did they know where Bison was? If they did, did they find him? Are they fighting him? And if so, were they hurt? And then there Chun Li and Sakura that she and Ken had left outside the complex, and not to mention Kenny ... if it weren't for her, that boy wouldn't be in this mess. Too many questions bombarded her mind. All she could do was pray that everyone was alright, although given the circumstances, she had a feeling it was too much to ask.   
Maki stopped when she came to the end of the hallway. There were two huge metal doors about three meters high that were left slightly open. She peered through the gap, keeping her body behind one of the giant doors for protection. The room was a giant hangar, where Shadowlaw likely kept their aircraft, although none where in sight right now. Most likely, those in the base had escaped - either that or their bodies littered the ground.   
                "Uhh ..." There was a sound of movement somewhere in the back. The adrenaline immediately began pumping through her body. Maki raised her guard and walked slowly into the room. It was dead quiet in the enormous hangar, so any movement would've produced a sound that echoed throughout the whole room. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her tongue caressed her dry mouth.   
"Is somebody here?" she asked, sounding more like a lost little girl than she'd intended.   
"H ... help me," a voice said, coming from somewhere in the back, perhaps behind the pile of crates in the corner.   
                Maki began to panic. Whoever it was sounded injured, but it could've just been a tactic employed by a  Shadowlaw soldier to kill her. To prevent such a confrontation, she cleared her throat and began to exercise any acting techniques that she hoped lay dormant within her.   
                "This is Maki Genryuusai from the American FBI," she fibbed. She noticed the authenticity in her voice and was quite impressed with her skills. She cuoldn't help but smile a little with pride. "Come out slowly."   
                More sounds of movement, and she began to get more nervous. Maki wasn't armed with a gun or anything to defend herself in case the soldier had a weapon. She could see his form slowly appear. He was well muscled and obviously very proud of it, as he wore only a yellow vest on his upper body, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. His legs were covered in pants with the stereotypical military camoflauge design. The most interesting thing about this man was his blond hair, not because it was blond, but the way it was styled. It was mostly short, but his bangs were longer and came together in a single lock that hung down in front of his face.   
                The he raised his arm towards her. Maki's instincts were right, this man had a gun was about to shoot her! She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. But what was she to do? She wasn't trained in this kind of situation. She made a mental note to take this to the Bushin masters when she made it out of this ... if she made it out, that is. Again, Maki scolded herself for just standing there as this man raised his gun to shoot her. In fact, she was surprised that he hadn't killed her yet. She looked at him, realizing that he did have his arm raised towards her with something in his hands, but it sure as hell wasn't a gun. It was some kind of badge ...   
                "Charlie Nash, from the United States air force," he said.

                                                                                *              *              *

Cody had landed hard on his back. He felt a sharp pain in his spine, at about the same time he heard an ear splitting crack. "Aww … fuck!!" he mouthed through gritted teeth. He couldn't even open his mouth he was in so much pain. 

"Don't move!" Guile said, rushing over to his side. "You'll only injure yourself more if you do."

_WHAM!!!!_ A powerful wave of energy pushed Guile over, threatening to send his body sailing through the air had he not caught his balance. A brilliant light came from behind him, temporarily blinding him and Cody at the same time. Guile turned around to get a look at what was going on. 

Bison had summoned a concentrated ball of energy in his palms that radiated strong energy waves and shot it towards the two of them when Guile had his back turned. But standing in between the energy wave and Guile's certain death was Ryu, his arms firing back at Bison with a powerful Shinkuu Hadouken. He had jumped in to save both their lives in the last second. Thankful for Ryu's quick reflexes, Guile attempted to get up and assist the Shotokan warrior, who was know engaged in a fireball fight with Bison, both of them straining with whatever energy remained in their battered bodies. Instead, Guile found himself being blown away by the resulting shockwaves from the fight. Many years in the military had turned him into a strong person, both mentally and physically, but what Ryu and Bison were engaged in was more than strong. They were both experienced warriors whose survival skills easily surpassed that of any military man. Perhaps it was due to the strange energies present in both their bodies …

The force that Ryu and Bison emitted from their present struggle grew stronger. Guile heard Cody slightly whimper among all the noise, reminded him that Cody was injured and needed help. Miraculously, the Metro City hero struggled slowly to his feet despite his condition. 

"Cody, get down!!" Guile ordered, but his words fell upon deaf ears. Cody turned around and shouted something to Guile over the noise, but he could barely be heard. He motioned for Guile to follow him through the open door of the hangar. Did he plan to just leave Ryu here? Guile turned around hesitantly, looking at Ryu fighting for his life and everyone else's. Was it okay to just leave him like that? Guile was too absorbed in his moral dilemma when a tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. It was Cody, reminding him once more that it was imperative that they get out of the hangar. At least, the intensity in his actions seemed to say so. Finally, Guile threw his dilemma out the window and wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulder, helping him hobble out of the room. 

Guile and Cody once again entered the smoke filled hallways of the Shadowlaw complex, squatting against one of the walls to catch their breath. Neither of them knew what to do for Ryu now. They weren't strong enough to join in the war of chi going on the inside the hangar. Guile had understood some aspects of controlling chi, but his ability was restricted to quick, short range movements, hence his Sonic Boom. But Ryu … his chi abilities were beyond extraordinary. He could even shoot a thick, continuous stream of chi at an opponent from considerable distances. And then there was Cody, whose only projectile attack was throwing rocks and the odd knife. He was good at it, Guile had to admit, but it was nothing compared to what was going on between Bison and Ryu right now.

The two men looked at each other, both understanding the helplessness of their situation. All they could do was sit there and pray for the best. A little help from the others, wherever they were, would've been nice as well.  

                                                                *              *              *

Maki could've sworn she felt her heart stop momentarily when she saw the body lying on the ground with a gaping wound in his chest. 

"It … it can't be …" she said, unable to comprehend what happened to Kenny. He was lying there, looking so peacefully asleep but his wounds, they were gruesome! Who could've done this? The tears began to well up in her eyes. She tried sucking them back, she tried to be strong … but for this to happen to a child?

"This doesn't look like the work of any Shadowlaw soldier," Charlie said, joining Maki at her side. He squatted down and examined the boy's wounds. The blood was beginning to dry around the edges down.  "If this was caused by a weapon, it would've been really strong, enough to punch a hole through a human body. But it would be so impractical for Shadowlaw to do that. Why waste powerful ammunition on a kid?"

"I don't know," Maki replied. "Why would they even want to kill a kid?"

"Shadowlaw doesn't care who they kill. But they definitely wouldn't waste powerful ammunitions to kill one person, when it could be used to take out a dozen. That's why I don't think this was their doing."

"How can you say that?!" Maki nearly shrieked out of anger. "They are responsible for killing so many. Bison himself was the one who took Kenny away from us, so even if it wasn't Shadowlaw who physically killed him, they are ultimately responsible!" The tears began to flow now. She never realized how hard this assignment would be. In the beginning, she only wanted to tag along with Guy and help him with whatever mission he intended to complete. Maki realized she had been arrogant in the beginning. Yes, three times had Mike Haggar saved Metro City from the Mad Gear gang, and once did Maki have a major role. Shadowlaw was just another crime organization. How different could they be? That was complete arrogance. She couldn't believe how naïve she could be.

Charlie stood up and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Listen," he said, "I didn't say Shadowlaw isn't responsible. I'm just saying that I don't think it was Bison, or at least his given orders, to do this. It's not their style. We'll figure it out in time and we'll bring the bastard who did this to justice. Right now, we need to get to your friend."

That was right, Maki had almost forgotten about Ken.  Her mind had been through so many traumatic experiences at this point, it was getting hard to remember everything. Charlie took her by the shoulder and began to lead her out of the room, back to the exit. 

"Where did you leave your friend?" he asked gently, careful not to say anything that might upset Maki further. 

"He's out in the halls somewhere," she replied. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave him by himself. Ken's got a few injuries."

"Such things are bound to happen when you participate in a war," Charlie said. 

"He didn't sustain them in battle," Maki said, feeling somewhat ashamed. "And this …" she raised her bad arm for him to see, "it wasn't from battle either. Did you hear about the collapse of the Osaka Dome?" Charlie nodded, unsure of where she was going with this. "That's where we got our injuries."

He shook his head in confusion. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Guile was desperate for some help against Bison. He had a military squad infiltrate this base, but it was up to the street fighters to take Bison out, seeing as how the dictator is a street fighter himself."

"So he recruited a bunch of injured street fighters? What the hell was he thinking?"

"No, Ken wasn't supposed to be here because his injuries were more severe than everyone else's. And me, it was my decision to come. He didn't force anyone into this."

They stopped talking as soon as they heard someone approaching. It wasn't hard. The empty, quiet hallways magnified any sounds. The footsteps were slow, almost zombie like … as if whoever was making them was injured …

"Ken!" Maki cried loudly, hearing her own voice echoing through the halls. 

"What the hell took you so long?" replied the familiar voice. Charlie and Maki looked at each other, and instantly the both of them ran further down the hall until Ken was in sight. His face was caked with dirt and a shiny layer of sweat. His blond hair hung down the sides of his face in greasy locks. The strange thing was, he had a pair of automatic rifles, one strapped to each shoulder. "I had a little trouble back there," he said, wiping away a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. "A couple of Shadowlaw soldiers…"

"How were you able to fend them off?" Charlie asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

Ken shrugged. "A little surprise tactics always work. Shortly after you left me, they came out from behind us and were headed in your direction," he cocked his head at Maki, "probably wanted to attack you from behind wherever you were going. So I sorta snuck behind them. One punch to the back of head for each of them was enough to do the trick."

"I'm surprised they couldn't hear you coming as easily as we did."

"Well when you have two morons walking around stalking someone, talking in their walkie-talkies like there's no tomorrow, it'll be kinda hard to hear anyone approaching. Anyways, I hope you're thankful cause now I've got some new toys for us." He handed a rifle to Charlie. "You're a military man. I'm sure you know how to use one of these."

"That I do," Charlie replied, taking the gun by the handle. The hugged the butt into his side and positioned it carefully, trying to get a feel for the weapon. "I'm an air force pilot, but we've had training in firearms before."

"You wanna shoot a gun, Maki?" Ken asked as a boyish smile crept across his face.

"No thanks," came the predictable response. "You boys can have your toys." Ken winked and gave her a thumbs up. 

There was a sudden explosion coming from deeper within the complex. 

"Holy shit, what was that?!" Ken cried. "It sounded pretty close."

"It was an explosion …" Maki said, getting mysteriously nervous all of a sudden.

"Well no shit," Ken replied rolling his eyes.

"I sense intense chi levels," she continued. "Whatever that explosion was, it was definitely a result of concentrated amounts of chi."

"So that means …" Charlie said, trying to piece it together.

"Ryu!!" Ken realized in horror. "There's only one man in the world who can produce that much chi. You guys, we've gotta get there and help him out!" Instantly, the three of them sprinted down the halls, each of them praying that their friends would be alright. 

"You better make it out of this, Guile," Charlie thought mentally while he ran. "You better not be involved in that explosion."

Ken couldn't take his mind off the fact that Ryu was somewhere inside there taking on a powerful force. Ken had definitely sensed Ryu's chi and he was definitely using huge amounts of it. But what could possibly be pushing Ryu that far for him to use all his strength? Perhaps it was the Satsui no Hadou threatening to blossom inside of him? He hoped not. He pumped his legs faster, ignoring the shooting pain that had once again begun to form in his ribs. He managed to gain some distance ahead of Maki and Charlie. He couldn't wait to find out what was going on. 

Maki was scared for everyone of course, but it was Cody that had her most worried. They had been friends since their Metro City days and she had grown very attached to him, platonically of course. That was part of the reason, but on top of that, Cody was a street fighter in the literal sense of the term. He wasn't some expert martial artist, just a brute brawler. How was someone like that supposed to go against an army from a criminal organization, let alone their dictator? She only hoped that the infamous Bison was some coward that hid behind his generals, not the terrifying man she imagined capable of _physically controlling such an empire. Maki laughed inside, how could one man physically control such a widespread organization. Impossible … _


	25. Chapter 20: Ressurection

                "Kenny … you must return home. You do not belong here yet …" Kenny couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. It seemed to come from all around him, consuming him in its warmth. It was neither male nor female, but the feeling of security that it provided for him was a feeling that he hadn't gotten since his parents left him, wherever it was that they went. He turned his head, trying to find a face to match the voice with. 

                "Tell me why I'm here," he said softly, unable to comprehend the physical possibilities of his surroundings. His naked body was shrouded in a blanket of white and gray mist that seemed to cloud and dissipate all at once around him, enhancing the dream like feel he was experiencing. But Kenny's mind was fully awake, taking note of everything that was happening. 

               "You're not supposed to be here," the voice replied, more urgently this time. "This isn't your fate. There is a whole life ahead of you. Can't you feel it?" Kenny couldn't understand what this strange voice was talking about. He remembered feeling himself leave his own body behind. Now he felt truly free, like there was nothing to anchor him to the physical world. He was free to drift about as he pleased, or to experience the other side - the side of death. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sacrifice this newfound freedom for his torturous life again. 

                "But I don't want to go back …" Kenny said weakly. But how was he supposed to put his reasons in logical words? He didn't want to suffer anymore, despite Ryu and the others being there for, they didn't replace Mom and Dad, and they were in heaven now. He wanted to be with them. 

                "Your body," the mysterious voice said, "is coming back to life. And it is beyond your control."

                "But …" he began to protest, but realized maybe life wasn't so bad. After all, he managed to live on the streets with Cranky for awhile. He could just continue living that way … or maybe one of the street fighters would be nice enough to take care of him. Kenny didn't know for sure, but he did regret not getting to know his new friends better. Funny how he never thought about it before, and that realization was what made him curb his tendency to protest.

                However, before he could say anything more, Kenny felt something clutch his heart - literally. He began to feel sick, as if he was moving at a great speed all of a sudden. The mist around him began to fade, only to be replaced by a shrouding darkness. He closed his eyes, praying for the feeling to pass, but instead it got worse. It was like he was traveling in a giant hand, propelling him at great speeds through the air, and he didn't like one bit of it. He could still hear the voice speaking to him though, no matter now much it was beginning to fade. 

                "Your body is returning to life …"

                                                                                *              *              *

                "It's a miracle," Sagat gasped. 

                "What is, sir?" asked a beautiful brunette, clad in a figure hugging black bodysuit. She had her long straight hair tied into a bun at the back of her head, which was partially hidden beneath the hat that covered just the very top of her head and her forehead. 

                "I knew there was something going on with this boy's body," Sagat said, rubbing his chin in deep thought, ignoring the girl's questions. "He's … resurrecting."

                "I don't understand."

                "Of course you wouldn't, Juli," the Muay Thai master spat cruelly. "You're a Shadowlaw doll. You're not programmed to understand things like this." He shook his head. Although it was true that the dolls were people, at least, before cybernation, he still felt like he was talking to a robot. They were a successful blend of human flesh enhanced with advanced technology and so were the Shadow soldiers, only the latter were far more superior. Juli was classified as a "doll" along with her team mates Cammy and Juni. But the flaw in the "doll" system was that each of the members were trained in the exact same form of fighting, specially created by Shadowlaw to match perfectly to their technology, so it could effectively enhance their performance. In other words, there was a certain body type required in order for someone to be cybernated in a Shadowlaw doll. Cammy, Juli and Juni were similar in size and weight. The difference with the Shadow technology was that as an enhanced version of the current Shadowlaw technology, it was able to adapt to individuals, instead of the other way around. That's how it was able to turn three different people, Chun Li, the speedy Interpol agent, Charlie, a bulky military pilot, and Kenny, a featherweight child far from puberty, into different but equally deadly warriors. 

                The new ability this technology was performing at the moment was raising Kenny from the dead. Sagat was now situated in one of the labs in the outskirts of the Shadowlaw compound, equally hidden behind thick shrubbery and trees, just as the main complex was. If he was lucky, the U.S. military wouldn't find it, but that was a risk he was willing to take, especially when there was a chance they could get the original Shadow soldier back to life and functioning again. 

                He had sent Juli to retrieve Kenny's body from the main complex when he detected the activation of the Shadow technology earlier from a backup computer in the surrounding lab buildings, when all three Shadow soldiers were supposedly wiped out. He originally used the labs as shelter, after figuring out that Bison had most likely escaped the complex, and thus, the clutches of the military leaving him behind to either perish or get arrested. The very concept left a distasteful flavor in his mouth, making him question his loyalty to Shadowlaw. Then again, if he didn't care about Shadowlaw, why bother sending someone in to retrieve Kenny? Was it because of his own selfish purposes? Or maybe … perhaps he too had some morality in him. Whatever the reason, he just felt like he couldn't let Kenny die when there was a chance that he could come back to life.

Sagat wasn't a pro with computers, but when there was an electronically displayed chart on the screen with Kenny's face behind it saying "SS-001 Kenneth Feng, ACTIVATED", it was hard to misinterpret the information. He was coming back to life. However so, Sagat didn't know, but he was going to find out. 

                Kenny began coughing all of a sudden. The bloody wound in his chest was beginning to cover up with some metallic looking tissue. It was only a matter of seconds before his eyes opened violently, giving both him and Juli the scare of their lives. And just as quickly as it had come, the coughing fit subsided and Kenny returned to normal - as normal as someone in his situation could get. 

                "Uncle Sagat?" was the first thing he said out of utter confusion. 

                The title made Sagat's blood boil, but he was able to put his frustration aside for now. At least Kenny was back to normal. But would he work for Shadowlaw? Would he return to his old life? Sagat didn't know. And given that the Shadow technology was inside him and functioning again, if Kenny made a choice, there was noting Sagat could do to stop him. 

                                                                                *              *              *

"No more ..." Ryu's arms were on fire - literally and figuratively. His skin was being singed by the chi blasts he produced, and the ones that Bison was firing at him while the muscles in his arms ached and burned from holding them up for so long. He fought his body's own reflexes to lower them, knowing that doing so would mean his undoing. How long more could Bison last? Ryu had almost drained his chi reserves. Bison fought with such integrity and endurance, it was inhuman. Ryu could feel himself weaken gradually, hoping he'd be able to hold out long enough for Guile and Cody to figure out something.   
                "So this is the power of the Satsui no Hadou?" Bison taunted, as he continued blasting away at Ryu. "And to think I wanted to recruit you into Shadowlaw's ranks. You disappoint me, warrior." Another blast, smashing Ryu's defences, hurling his body through the air, hitting a wall over ten feet away. "Perhaps we could replace that useless Satsui no Hadou with the power of the Psycho Drive."   
Ryu struggled to get up, despite the painful cries his body emanated. Bison was wrong - this wasn't the Satsui no Hadou. He'd sworn never to use it again, for those that he cared about, and for himself. Only the gods knew what would happen to him if he employed it.   
                "You are a coward, Bison," Ryu said. He intended to sound degrading, almost disgusted. But the weakness in his body was reflective in his tone - he sounded like a wimp, but continued nonetheless.      

"You are fighting a mere man, a mortal. And yet you choose to use the power of the Psycho Drive." The Psycho drive - the same power that was used to assimilate young girls into Shadowlaw's Doll division, the power that the organization's scientific community upgraded to turn Kenny, Charlie and Chun Li into Shadow Soldiers was being used by Bison, rendering the dictator practically immortal. 

                "Using the Psycho Drive?" Bison asked. "Fool, I AM the Psycho Drive. It's power is embedded in me just as the Satsui no Hadou is inside of you. But I now know which of the two is more superior."   
                "The Satsui no Hadou is a destructive force," Ryu replied. "Too destructive to use even against you. To use it now would mean complete destruction - haven't you heard about what happened at the Osaka Dome?! If my friends weren't fighting alongside me somewhere in this complex, I would've released it upon you from the beginning of our battle!" Ryu wasn't sure if he really meant what he said, but at this point, he was tempted to give everything he had to destroy Bison's resources. In truth, he was unsure where he stood when it came to using the evil energy inside him for the greater good, or sealing it in him for his own personal safety. The only reason he kept it sealed now was for his comrades.   
                "Then you are being foolish," Bison said. "You know it won't take much for me to take you now. Your energy would be a great addition to my organization."   
A loud bang echoed throughout the room and a huge spray of scarlet blood exploded from Bison's shoulder. It had caught the dictator by surprise, yelping out in pain and grasping his shoulder. Instantly, Ryu could feel his energy decrease to next to nothing. His fighting spirit had been taken away from a single gunshot, for the time being at least.   
                "Ryu! Are you okay?!" a familiar voice cried. Ryu turned around to face his best friend and rival, Ken Masters. Only this time, his usual round, childish face was slighty twisted, wincing at the pain in his ribs. One arm was wrapped around his ribs while in the other ...   
                "A gun?!" Ryu asked in surprise. "That's very ... untraditional for you, Ken."   
                Ken shrugged in response. "You can do it the hard way with your fancy Hadouken, break a few bones, get killed here and there, or you can use this." He held up the shaft of the rifle to Ryu's face. "Works like a charm."   
                "Did you see Guile and Cody? Are they okay?!"   
"We're alright," Cody said, coming inside from the hallway with Maki. Technically, Maki was supposed to be the one helping him walk, being his temporary tower of support, although due to her own injuries and broken arm from before, it was as if they were using each other for support. Ryu couldn't help but make a slight grin. "Damn girl almost broke my leg stampeding like a freakin water buffalo!"   
"First of all," Maki retorted fiercely, "it was smokey in there and I couldn't see anything! I was gonna apologize for stepping on your leg but I don't know if I want to anymore!"   
                "Well if you'd only -"   
                "SECOND of all, I was 'stampeding' because I was actually worried about you! But now that I think about it, I have no idea why!"   
                "Oh please, don't give me that -"   
                "LASTLY, I am NOT a water buffalo! How dare you comment on my weight you ungrateful oaf. You call yourself a street fighter, but you sure as hell aren't a real man! If your back wasn't hurt right now ... no, if my arm wasn't broken I'd ..."   
                "Whoa, okay people," Ken said putting his hands in front of him, "can we settle down a little and save the energy from this squabble for something a little more productive?" He pointed at Bison.  

                "Like him?!"   
                "Ken's right," Guile said, appearing in the doorway beside Cody and Maki with Charlie at his side. "Your end is near, Bison."   
                "Do you think a single bullet is sufficient to stop the power of the Psycho Drive?" the dictator asked through clenched teeth.   
                "Would you like another?" Ken said, aiming the rifle at Bison's head.   
                "Shoot him," Guile ordered.   
                "With pleasure."   
                "No, Ken!" Ryu interrupted. "You know this isn't the way of the warrior. This is murder!"   
                "It's not murder if he deserves it," Ken replied, adjusting this thumb to pull the trigger.   
                "How could you do this, after all the Gouken has taught us?" Ryu asked.   
                "What the hell did Bison do to you, buddy?! Why are you defending him all of a sudden?"   
                "I'm defending your own morals, your own humanity, Ken! How can you -"   
                A surge of power came from Bison's direction, knocking the gun out of Ken's hand with an invisible force.   
                "Watch out!" Maki shrieked. Ryu turned around just in time to see Bison mount a surprise attack, his body parallel with the ground and covered in a thick layer of purple fire.   
                "PSYCHO CRUSHER!!" he declared, approaching with blinding speed.   
                "Out of the way!!" Charlie ordered, pushing the two Shotokan warriors aside, taking aim with his rifle.   
                "Charlie -" Guile whispered under his breath.   
                Charlie closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and clenched the trigger.   
  
                **BANG!!!! BANG!!!! BANG!!!!**


	26. Interlude: Prelude to Oblivion

"The self destruct sequence has been activated …" Sagat's ears pricked up upon hearing the cold mechanical voice's words. "Repeat, the self destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence may not be aborted. All employees proceed to the emergency platform."

"Who in the world …" Sagat mumbled under his breath, but he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. He knew Bison too well. The dictator would not hesitate in destroying the entire complex if it meant eradicating the enemy, regardless of whether it took the lives of his own men.

"Access to the emergency platform from this location would be inefficient," Juli said, never losing the emotionless, cold collectedness in her voice. "The blast radius is estimated to be one point five miles from the central -"

"What is she talking about?" Kenny asked, his words sounding a little groggy from having just returned from the dead - literally.

"She's …" Sagat found it a little difficult to explain - _She is a young woman who is implanted with an earlier version of the Shadow technology, having her brainwave patterns match the wave signature of the psycho drive perfectly, so that she can download orders directly from Bison's mind. He finally replied, "She likes to use big words." Screw the complicating explanations. He looked at Kenny, who was already beginning to show signs of recovery. Despite having being alive now for a little under five minutes, his physical condition was showing abnormally quick improvement. What was the Shadow chip in his body doing? It was as if it had a mind of its own, using Kenny's body as its own home - even doing an excellent maintenance job so that it could continue existing in his body. What was this spectacular piece of technology that Dr. Feng created? _

In a way, Sagat felt proud that he helped to save Kenny's life before he could perish in the hangar earlier. Or was it because he felt something else, another reason for him to be proud? Maybe it was the fact that someone barely on their way in life didn't deserve such an early death? Sagat couldn't believe what he was thinking. As second in command among the Shadowlaw ranks, one would think any form of humanity would have been eradicated, especially in a position second to one with the likes of M. Bison. There was an explosion somewhere in the distance, one of those miniature ones that almost always preceded the big bang. Kenny reeled back in shock. 

"W…what was that?" he asked. 

Sagat acted quickly, his instincts completely taking him over. He seized Juli by the arm with one hand and single handedly picked Kenny up and threw him over his shoulder with the other, much to both of their protests. 

"I do not understand the meaning of this …" she was cut off as Sagat pulled her by the arm and broke out into a run. 

"Uncle Sagat, I know you can't help being tall but … can you put me down? I'm afraid of heights…"

* * *

The explosion that occurred somewhere within the depths of the massive Shadowlaw complex managed to shake the ground that Sakura and Chun Li stood on. The two of them looked towards the source of the shockwaves, noticing to their horror a plume of smoke rising from the camouflaged buildings. 

"Ryu …" Sakura whispered dreadfully. "I hope everyone is okay …" They stood standing there, hoping and praying that their friends would make it out of this mess alive. But their hope wore thin when after a few minutes in prayer, the grounds grew silent as night, despite the crisp early morning air. But given the circumstances nobody had noticed. Suddenly, Chun Li tilted her head up and let out a gasp.

"They're alive," she said with absolute certainty. 

"What?" Sakura asked. "How do you know?"

"There's a large concentration of chi from which that explosion came from. I can feel it." Chun Li's first instinct was to run inside the base, but she remembered Cammy, the Shadowlaw assassin that was now hog tied on the ground nearby to where they stood. Since they tied her up, Cammy was behaving quite well, to Chun Li's surprise. She didn't make a sound and just sort of stared into space. Sure, she looked and felt human, but her personality - or lack thereof hinted at anything but humanity. She was so cold, like a machine of some kind. What did Shadowlaw do to this girl and the others that attacked them earlier at the airport? They were all so similar in behaviour and fighting styles … it was such a pity too. They were such young girls, not much older than Sakura. "We can't leave her here," Chun Li said, cocking her head towards the beautiful assassin. 

"I'll stay with her," Sakura eagerly volunteered. Chun Li shot her a look that screamed, 'are you crazy?!' but Sakura remained excited about the task. "She's tied up, right? What can she do?"

"Break from her restraints and kill you," the detective replied without any effort of thought. 

"You underestimate me," Sakura replied, backing herself up. "I've got my own share of experience in street fighting, you know!" 

"Oh?"

"That's right! And I got it all from watching Ryu."

"What?!"

"Yeah! He's more famous than you think he is and -"

"So you learned what you know from watching someone? Listen, you may know some amateur fighting but without any formal training, how can you hope to go against a Shadowlaw assassin?"

"That's assuming she breaks free!"

"Let the girl stay," a deep voice boomed from behind Chun Li. She turned around to see a mountain of a man, pulling a girl alongside him with one arm, holding a thrashing child with the other. "We'll be here to watch Cammy."

"Kenny!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, forgetting about her spat with Chun Li. "Are you alright?! Have you been hurt?"

The boy thought for a moment. Since being in Shadowlaw's hands, he's been kept strapped to cold metal tables, electrically zapped to transfer his power over to two people, nearly killed by Charlie, and gotten a hole punched through his chest by Ryu. To cut a long story short, he kept his answer at a simple, "Not much, but I'll be fine."

"What are you doing with him, Sagat?" Chun Li demanded. 

"Taking him to safety," the Muay Thai master replied. "This base will blow up any minute now."

"The self destruct sequence has been activated," the girl said, that Sagat had with him. This startled Chun Li, as she recognized the girl as Juli, one of the three that had attacked her, Ryu and Guile back at the airport. "I suggest you follow us if you wish to live."

"And why would you be helping us?" Chun Li shot back. "You're agents of Shadowlaw responsible for all this bullshit in the first place! As far as I'm concerned, you have no motives for saving our lives unless there's something in it for you."

"You mean people who you label as 'bad guys' can't have a change of heart?" Sagat said. "I thought you had a sense of honor, detective." 

"Don't give me that, especially coming from you," Chun Li replied bitterly. 

"Where's Juni?" Cammy asked. Everyone looked down at her, having forgotten she was there. 

"What have you done with Cammy?!" Juli demanded. 

"She attacked us," Sakura said defensively. "We had no choice!"

"Judging from the turn of events, it looks like we're going to have to work together to get out of here alive," Sagat said. "We're all in the same boat here. Our lives are all at stake."

As if on cue to emphasize Sagat's point, another explosion occurred, this time somewhere closer. "He's right," Sakura said, getting startled by the explosion. She bent down and began untying Cammy."

"But she's …" Chun Li began to protest, but decided if Sagat was trying to fool them, he'd be more likely to do so when he wasn't in danger of being killed. "I'll be following you from behind. I'm not sure if I can trust you yet."

"We must find Juni," Cammy said, releasing her hands from the loosened knots from Sakura's headband that the schoolgirl was more than happy to tie back onto her head. 

"She'll make it," Sagat said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We have no time right now. We have to get the hell out of here."

"No more running," Kenny said weakly, "I think I'm getting sick." Sagat hadn't put the boy down yet. 

"You can't run fast enough to catch up with us," Chun Li explained to him, as the group began to break out into a full run. She turned away from the boy and started to run as well. The last thing she noticed was his face turning green. 


	27. Chapter 21: The Final Battle

**Jami:** No problem! I wasn't really going to start the sequel just yet, but I only posted that because I wanted to give everyone a glimpse of what to expect. 

**Tao Shui:** Yeah, people change as they grow older and for Kenny, I wanted to wipe out his old image and replace it with an older, more mature version. It's like having a new character, hehe. 

**Kikoken:** Of course they'll get out of there. I'll have everyone hating me if I kill off all the characters in one big explosion and – the end. 

**Vammy:** Thanks for your compliments. I'm very driven to make the sequel a lot better than the original. If not better, then at least very different. According to those who reviewed my Dragon Ball fanfics, the sequel was completely different in nature and story to the first, despite having the exact same characters, so I hope I can pull that off here as well. But with the Street Fighter sequel, I'm going all out. I just hope everyone likes it as much as they liked this one, maybe even more!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1                Bison stood hunched over, clutching the bullet wound in his shoulder as the Street Fighters bickered amongst themselves. What a pathetic bunch of losers. It was hard to believe they made it this far. If it wasn't for the American military infiltrating his base, he could've easily wiped them all out. But now that his resources had been destroyed, the only thing the dictator had was the power of the psycho drive on his side, a power that he had every intention of exploiting. 

                He summoned all the energy into his body and prepared his finished move - the Super Psycho Crusher. It was a powerful moderation of the original, only the energy surrounding his body was concentrated enough to strike surrounding targets, as opposed to only one target. Bison executed the move as the street fighters argued amongst themselves. The chi around his body rapidly grew as he approached his first target, but Charlie had noticed the coming attack. 

                Damn that Charlie Nash. He was the perfect Shadow soldier. He adapted perfectly to the Dr. Feng's Shadow technology - or should he say, the technology adapted to him. The only trait that worked against Bison's cause was his ridiculous sense of justice that had now proven to be a major obstacle. The Air Force pilot jumped through the bickering street fighters and pointed a rifle that was now at point blank range, his only chance to shoot the life out of the dictator. The military man pulled the trigger three times, but the force field surrounding Bison deflected the bullets as they bounced uselessly off the target, ricocheting straight into Charlie's body. 

                The amount of blood that came out was phenomenal. Bison had heard about the human body carrying a lot of blood, but he had yet to actually see it. True, his organization was responsible for taking countless lives, innocent or not, but up to this point, he hadn't actually murdered anyone with his own hand ... at least not that he could recall. 

                Bison mercilessly ripped through the street fighters, the sound and smell of their burning injured bodies forcing a smile onto his dark sunken face. He landed from the move, confident that he'd hit all of them - he was overconfident. 

                The blonde female attacked first. "Hayagake!" she yelled, running towards him from behind. Bison spun around to retaliate against her attack but he was too late. She swung her foot out low, smashing her heel against his shin, as a sharp pain exploded from the point of contact and radiated up and down his leg. But the kunoichi didn't stop there. Using her gained momentum from the run, she pushed with her legs, launching her body upward as she wrapped her arms tightly around Bison's waist. His weight now moving with her momentum, she smashed him headfirst into the ground. 

                Bison flew a few feet as the Maki bounced away to safety. She let him lie there for a second, recovering from the painful moved she just performed. That was a mistake she should've never made. 

                Bison didn't lie down for long. He jumped into the air, soaring above Maki and the other street fighters, and came down hard and fast with both feet connected with her skull, and bounced back into the air. The second hit would be more powerful than the first, channeling the psycho energy into his palms, striking her again on the skull harder and faster this time. The move was strong enough to give her a concussion, sending her already unconscious body flying through the air, making a dull thud as it came into contact with the ground. 

The other street fighters retaliated. Cody charged forward as Bison was recovering from the move and swung a vicious left hook and followed up with a right hook. A miniature cyclone followed the second hit, stirred up by the speed of his fists, tacking on a few extra hits to Bison's bloody face. Immediately after Cody had performed his move, he retreated and Bison pursued – ramming straight into a flaming red hadouken shot forth from Ryu's fists. The chi ball battered Bison with five hits, the last one forcing the dictator a safe distance backwards. Before Bison's body could even touch the ground, Charlie acted. It was his turn now as he performed three simultaneous somersaults on the ground, each one catching Bison's flailing body, the somersault launching both him and Charlie high into the air. Again as Bison hurtled back towards ground level, Ken position himself directly under the near unconscious dictator and performed his trademark "Shinryuken", enveloping the target in a pillar of light as he twirled gracefully skyward, hammering blow after blow into Bison. 

The monstrous combination attack had finally ended, but instead of smashing into the floor in an unconscious heap, Bison was somehow able to catch himself in midair and remain hovering above the six disappointed street fighters. Despite all their attempts to weaken the Shadowlaw head, he was still powerful enough to survive their attacks. He looked somewhat injured, having a bleeding lip and a few tears along the red suit that he wore under gray, rusting armor. But other than a few mere cuts and bruises, he was all right and ready to fight some more, and fight he did. 

Summoning some energy in the seemingly endless supply of Psycho power, he dashed towards the street fighters, feet first knocking all six of them senseless with an impressive array of lightning fast kicks yelling, "Knee Press Nightmare!" None of them stood a chance against him, for with every strike performed in this move the target would be engulfed in a fiery blue tongue of flame. That, added to the fact that Bison moved with such speed and grace kicking with his legs alone, rendered the street fighters completely defenseless and at his mercy.

"May your knees forever bend before the power of the Psycho Drive," Bison taunted, standing over the six fallen warriors. "I tire of this foolish childs play."

"I'm not letting you get away," Charlie said between gasps, his limps trembling with the simple effort of standing. 

"Fool." Bison shot an energy ball at him, placing him back where he belonged – on the ground. "I've activated the self destruct sequence."

"How?" Maki asked. "You were fighting us the whole time."

"The Psycho Power," Bison replied simply. "It's the energy that controls all the Shadowlaw bases. Because I am the source of this power, it allows me to control everything automatically with my mind."

"Then you have sentenced yourself to death with us!" Ryu retorted. "Who's the real fool?"

"I will live to start a third Alpha tournament," Bison said, ignoring Ryu's condescending question. "What you are experiencing now is only a taste of Shadowlaw's power. The final stage of my plan will unfold then. Unfortunately, you will not be alive to see it." Without another word, Bison disappeared completely in a ripple of space and time, leaving the street fighters to their doom. 

"Attention," came the cool female voice on the audio system, "detonation in five minutes. Repeat, complete detonation in five minutes. All employees proceed to the emergency platform."

"We'll never make it out in time," Maki said, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"We still gotta try, girl," Cody said, grunting with effort as he rose to his feet. He headed over to Maki and helped her up, the both of them cringing in pain and limping from their collected injuries. 

Together, the six street fighters limped for the doorway, slowly but surely making their way out of the base. It was such a long trek, everyone was certain they would perish in the explosion, but nobody was willing to sit and accept death in Shadowlaw's disintegrating base. They had only reached the doorway to Bison's hangar, just a few feet away where the final battle took place when the computer's voice came back onto the speaker. "Four minutes until detonation. Repeat, four minutes until detonation. All employees proceed to the emergency platform." It took them one minute to cover such a short distance. 

"Oh god, we are gonna die," Ken said biting his lower lip. For that, he received a backhand across the face from Ryu. 

"That's not the Ken I know," he said pushing himself along. "We're going to make it out of here alive. I'm not allowing Bison to be rid of us that easily and neither should you."

"Ah!" came a sudden outcry from Maki. The Shotokan warriors turned around, already seeing Guile and Charlie gazing at the same thing. Standing in their way, extending their hands forward to help were Chun Li and Sakura, each of them charred and sweaty from the heat of the fires that raged around the complex. The best part – they were sitting in a Shadowlaw jeep, complete with machine guns poking out the back from each side. 

"We're gonna blow up in four minutes," Sakura yelled. "Come on!"

"Thanks, we didn't hear the audio warning," Ken said rolling his eyes, but thankfully accepting the schoolgirl's hand. 

"Good thing you're both safe," Ryu said. Then he noticed Sakura. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the hospital!"

"Now isn't a good time to debate this," she said, thankfully saving herself temporarily from a scolding. "We gotta get outta here. 

                                                                *              *              *

The complex ignited in huge flames before completely exploding, sending tones of dirt and debris miles into the air. The shockwave was enough to nearly topple the jeep as it sped away from the complex. But it could've flipped for everyone could care. The most dangerous part was over. As they savored the sounds of raining debris and the Shadowlaw base burning in an intense inferno, Sakura tilted her head and rested it on Ryu's shoulder. He looked at the schoolgirl in surprise and was about to ask her what she was doing, but decided that for someone so young, what she'd just been through was probably extremely traumatic. 

"I wonder if they made it out okay," she mumbled, slowly drifting to sleep. 

"You wonder if who made it out?" Ryu asked, pulling a tail of her headband away from her face. 

"Sagat, Juli and Kenny …"

Ryu's heart sank. He didn't want to have to tell Sakura the truth. He didn't want to tell her about Kenny's gruesome death. 

"Sakura …" he began, trying to swallow the dry lump in his throat, "Kenny didn't make it. He's dead."

"What?" she asked in shock. "How do you know this?"

"Because I was the one that killed him," he replied sadly. 

"That's not possible," Chun Li said, interrupting from the driver's seat. "He was with Sagat and Juli. They tried convincing us to leave the base, but Sakura and I agreed to look for you before leaving."

"Are you sure?" Cody asked. "All of us saw it – we saw Ryu kill him. We all saw his body lying in a pool of his own blood with a hole the size of a fucking dinner plate punched through his chest!"

"He was alive and well when we saw him," Chun Li said, Sakura nodding in agreement with her statement. "We left him with them because we knew they would be going somewhere safe while we went to look for you."

"Assuming he was alive, you left him with Shadowlaw agents?" Guile asked. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whatever the case, I'm sure Kenny's safe," Chun Li said firmly, attempting to end the conversation. 

"Yeah, but how are we gonna confirm that?"

"We'll find out when we're back at headquarters. Wherever Kenny is, we'll find him." 

Sakura leaned back onto Ryu, adjusting her position. She hoped Chun Li was right. Hell, she hoped Ryu was wrong. It was obvious by now that her and Chun Li were the last ones to see Kenny and he was definitely alive, although the others seemed to believe otherwise. She just crossed her fingers and hoped that wouldn't be the last time they saw him …


	28. Epilogue: The Successor

**Tao Shui:** I'm surprised you didn't complain about how Bison made such an anti-climactic exit! But that's okay, who's complaining? 

**Vammy****: Honestly, I forgot about Cammy. But she was with Juli and Sagat anyway so you know she survived to fight another day! Charlie didn't really get shot. I mean the bullets entered his body but it was from ricocheting off Bison's force field so it wasn't as deadly. But does that still count as getting shot? **

**Kikoken****: I'm glad you appreciate my fight scenes! I'm going to try and include more of them in my sequel. I've already got three chapters worth of material written up but I'm not going to post them just yet. It'll give the readers a short rest before heading over the "sequel mode" instead of treating it like a continuation of this story. No … the second story takes place about thirteen or fourteen years after this one. And I can also get more time to do more chapters done so I can update more often. **

**Jami****: Well thanks! The next chapter … that would be this one … is the last! I hope you've enjoyed your read!**

**Mysterious reviewer who's comment isn't posted for some reason:** Just cause you think you can't write at a satisfactory level doesn't mean you shouldn't write! How are you gonna get better if you don't practice?! Keep writing!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**_ Three weeks later … _**

"So how does it feel Ryu, being hero for yet another time?" Ken asked his friend. Ryu thought for a moment for a reply, staring blankly out the majestic windows that looked onto the airfield. Distant high-pitched roars of plane engines could be heard both landing and taking off. 

Ryu looked at Ken to respond, his friend standing there with a brown duffel bag slung over his shoulder, carrying a suitcase in the other. "Don't think too hard," Ken said smiling, "I don't want you to hurt yourself. But I got a plane to catch, you know."

"I've decided to leave all that in the past," Ryu said. "There are some memories that I do not wish to keep."

"Buddy, it's been three weeks. You'll get over it eventually."

"I've kept enough with me from this experience. The Satsui no Hadou still exists inside me. So it's been three weeks since the destruction of the Shadowlaw base, but what Akuma has put in me, it'll stay with me forever."

"I believe you can control it," Ken said, resting his hand on Ryu's shoulder for moral support. "In the end, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

_Listen as your day unfolds,  
challenge what your future holds  
Try to keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted,  
don't be shamed to cry  
You gotta be..___

"I just don't want it to manifest itself again. I can't imagine what would happen if it got stronger."

"Don't say that, Ryu. It won't happen because you won't let it."

"I killed people, Ken."

"You know that wasn't your fault. But what's got me curious is … aren't you worried that the Japanese authorities will arrest you if they recognize you? And here you are showing your face in a public airport."

"Chun Li and Guile have that covered," he replied. "They're finding a good lawyer to plead insanity to the case."

"Insanity?"

"Consider what I was acting under, I wholeheartedly agree with them. They left for the States two days go with Charlie. I spoke to Chun Li on the phone yesterday before she left. She's not happy about going back to her office. There's going to be quite the amount of paperwork waiting for her regarding the case. But she promised to keep in touch to get back to me about the lawyer issue."

"Yeah I hope so, man. I'll help find you a lawyer too if you need me to. My dad's got some pretty good ones."

"Thanks. I wonder when Maki and Cody are getting here," Ryu said, changing the subject. "Are the three of you on the same flight?"

"Only to Metro City. They're getting of there and I'm taking a connecting flight over to Los Angeles. It sucks that you can't come with us."

"It's fine. This is my homeland, Ken. I live here. Besides, Guy needs somebody to visit him until he can join Maki and Cody in Metro City."

"When is he getting discharged?"

"It's hard to say right now. He got knocked up pretty bad in the collapse of the Osaka Dome."

"Heh, I wonder if there are any happy endings in this story?" Ken asked rhetorically. "Guy's still hurt, Charlie's still recovering from the bullet wounds from the fight with Bison, you've killed people, Kenny's missing …"

"I heard Chun Li is meeting some authorities to put Kenny on the missing person's list. It's a waste of time if you ask me. We both saw it – he died."

"It's weird that Chun Li and Sakura would insist that he's alive. They're not delusional or anything, but why would they suggest something like that?"

Ryu shrugged. "Well they said he was with Sagat. So if international authorities ever capture him, he'll answer a lot of our questions."

"Is he a suspect in Kenny's 'disappearance'?"

"I'm sure he is. But as of now, he's disappeared too."

_Herald what your mother said  
Read the books your father read  
Try to solve the puzzle  
in your own sweet time  
Some may have more cash than you  
Others take a different view  
My oh my, you gotta be..___

"Sorry we're late!" Maki called running towards the group with a backpack, her blonde ponytail flip-flopping behind her. Not far behind, Cody was running to, nearly tripping on his baggy jeans and untied sneakers. "If it wasn't for this moron over here, we would've arrived half an hour ago. How long more till our plane leaves?"

"About twenty minutes," Ken replied, glancing at his watch. "Ryu, I think it's time we take off. Uh … no pun intended."

Ryu smirked. "Alright then. You take care of yourself." The two long time friends and rivals embraced in a hug, patting each other on the back. "You too, Maki." Ryu had to bend down to hug the girl who was a bit shorter in stature.

                                    _You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, _

_you__ gotta be wiser___

"Don't be so sweet," Maki said, wiping a finger across her eye. "You know, I get really emotional with goodbyes."

Cody rolled his eyes at her held out his hand towards Ryu, which he accepted. "It was good to meeting the legendary street fighter," he said. "I'm proud to have fought alongside you."

"Be careful on the plane," the Shotokan warrior advised. "Your back …"

"I'll probably break it again knowing their uncomfortable seats," Cody half-joked. 

_You gotta hard, you gotta be tough,  
you gotta be stronger _

The three Americans began heading off towards the departure gates, leaving Ryu alone looking onwards at them waving his hand as they waved back enthusiastically. "We'll be in touch!" Ken shouted, just before they disappeared around the bend. 

Ryu kept his gaze on his friends that were leaving until they were out of sight, trying to fight the tears that welled up in his eyes. He couldn't explain why he was feeling such sadness. He'd parted with Ken before in the past and each time both of them parted knowing that they'd meet again. Perhaps it was the end of yet another adventure they had together, the closure, knowing they completed something. Ryu didn't know. All he knew was that whatever he felt was bittersweet.

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm,  
you gotta stay together._

At least he'd kept something from the adventure … "Yeah right, the Satsui no Hadou," he thought bitterly to himself. Despite the tragedy that occurred in the past few days, he came to terms with the fact that he had emerged a stronger warrior. Ken had a point. Whatever didn't kill him only made him stronger. Perhaps by training, he could one day grow to control the Satsui no Hadou and using its power to his advantage - without tapping into it's deadly killing techniques. In time, Akuma's ageing body would perish, taking with him the raw power of the Satsui no Hadou. It may be carried on within Ryu's body, but at least he had a chance of controlling it before it had a chance to manifest itself. A curious emotion washed over the Shotokan warrior. He felt satisfied and proud, satisfied to know that maybe, just maybe he could purify the deadly power inside of him, proud to know that when it came to the Satsui no Hadou, he was the successor.  
_   
 _

_All I know, all I know_

_Love will save the day_

**THE END******

_Poetic Lyrics by from "You Gotta Be" by Des'ree_


	29. Author's Note to the Reviewers

                Writing this story has been a very enjoyable experience for the most part. I love experimenting with ideas that pop into my head and getting feedback on what the readers liked and didn't like. I've said it many times before, but it's the readers, their support and their reviews (negative and positive) that always inspire me to write more to further develop as a writer. With that said, I'd like to specifically address each reviewer that hasn't given up on my fan fiction and has remained loyal to the last chapter. 

**Kikoken****: You are not good for my ego, haha! Everything you say is positive and sometimes I wonder how you can maintain such enthusiasm even when I think a chapter is absolute crap. But it's a good thing that you have something positive to say when someone just unloads their criticisms on me. I like that. **

**Jami****: Your Final Fight story is always an entertaining read. Much like what I've said to Kikoken, you're very good for moral support. I can't think of one review that you've done that didn't encourage me. It's good to know there are people out there who appreciate the shit I pump out sometimes. At least you can recognize my efforts!**

**Vammy****: You are an awesome critic. I like your reviews because they're real helpful for character development. You pinpoint my faults but balance it out with what I've done well so that I don't get discouraged from writing. From your fan fiction "The Real Life Cammy," you're good with character conflict and believe it or not, sometimes I actually try to emulate what you do in my own story. **

**Tao Shui:** I have to thank you for being brutally honest with your opinions. You already know, but I re-wrote one of my entries mostly because of you telling me just how much it sucked. Despite that, it makes me feel good that you still chose to stick with the story all the way to the end. At least it captured your interest that much and I feel that's an accomplishment. 

**Xardion****: Love your comments on whatever situation I introduce in each chapter from the morbid recesses of my brain. Although you don't review much, I'm pretty sure you still keep in touch with the story. I can understand it's hard to think of something new to say with every chapter. But hey, correct me if my impressions are wrong ;)**

**Chan: **Ah, my favorite dramatic reviewer. It's nice to see that this story can touch you on an emotional level. I never thought I could have such an impact on a reader until I met you! On a different note, I'm sorry to hear about your ex-boyfriend but hey, we all move on sometime, right? Good luck in the future.

And lastly, my newest reviewer **RickMM5, do I ever have a mouthful for you: **

As in Tao Shui's case, I want to thank you for not being afraid to tell me what you really think. But this is the only chance regarding this story that I actually get to speak for myself, and there are a few points I need to make. 

1) This is not a Street Fighter anime. Guile didn't appear in the Alpha series until its third installment, but that doesn't mean he didn't already know Ryu and Chun Li. After all, is in the United States Air Force with Charlie, who works closely with Interpol of which Chun Li is an agent. This story is meant to fit in with the Street Fighter video games strictly, not the anime which I've never watched. 

2) I purposely made Akuma weaker in this story because he hasn't yet become Shin Akuma. If you were dissatisfied with how he was treated, then what can I say but "face reality"? Bison is more powerful because in the Alpha series, he had a full blow Psycho Drive on his side and Akuma was just a regular half demon/warrior. The Satsui no Hadou hadn't fully developed inside Akuma, so he wouldn't be as powerful as Bison. The sequel, however (entitled Other Worlds) deals with him becoming Shin/Cyber Akuma (thus threatening the world)which may be more to your liking. 

3) Lol. You can kick my ass with Shin Akuma? What are you gonna do, corner me and cheap me to death? If you were a real street fighter player, you would know that the Shotokan players can be played cheap VERY easily. But with the introduction of rolling in the Capcom vs. SNK series, cheap tactics aren't as reliable. I admit that you may be able to kill me with Shin Akuma - if I was Sakura. But you'd get the fight of your life if I was Bison, Maki or Morrigan. And since Dark Sakura only exists in the Marvel vs. Capcom series (which I am far better at than the Alpha games), and you think you can kick my ass with Akuma, then I have three words for you: **BRING IT ON!!!**

**Other Reviewers Who Deserve My Gratitude:**

- RBLTanker

- Edgar

- Immortal

- Trutenor

- Anyone else whom I may have forgotten, I'm sorry!!


End file.
